Mi Maestro
by Alice-Ryusaki
Summary: último Capítulo --- "Todo lo que viví, Inuyasha...Kikyo...era mentira, todo una maldita ilusión? " InuxKag. Espero que lo disfruten Gracias por superar los 100 Reviews! Arigato, son las mejores!
1. Maestro

Hola!! Bueno este es mi primer fic!! De Inuyasha!! Es un InuxKag, mas adelante habrá lemon, pero mucho después jejejeje…dejen opiniones por favor, sean buenos o malos, todo sirve!! n.n

Disclaimer : Inuyasha y sus personajes no me pertenecen, solo son utilizados para que mi imaginación de exprese!!

-"_Pensamientos"_

- Diálogos-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

" Mi Maestro"

Capítulo Uno: "_Adiós Sensei, Hola Maestro"_

-Mamá ya me voy a la escuela, nos vemos – le di un beso en la mejilla a mi madre y salí corriendo del templo, estaba muy atrasada.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, no podía llegar otro día más tarde, desde que Sango tuvo que ir a Estado Undios, llego tarde. Me regañarían mucho. Miré el reloj…Diablos!! Las ocho con treinta minutos…ya llegue tarde otra vez. Seguí corriendo hasta que llegue a la entrada de la escuela, volé, prácticamente, por las escaleras y por los pasillos hasta llegar al salón…me preparé psicológicamente para lo que venía.

_-"al fin llegue!! Espero no me regañe mi sensei"-_

Cuando entre aún no empezaba la clase, pero si hace diez minutos tendría que haber empezado. La suerte estaba de mi lado esa mañana. La puerta se abrió, debía ser mi sensei.

-Buenos días jóvenes – dijo la directora, pero que hacía ella aquí??

-Buenos días Directora Takema – respondimos todos los alumnos poniéndonos de pie.

-Tomen asiento, les traigo noticias – dijo ella parándose frente a la clase. – La maestra encargada de esta clase fue transferida a otro establecimiento educacional, por lo tanto hoy les presentaré al nuevo maestro encargado de su clase, y que estará a cargo de ustedes hasta su graduación-.

"Quien será el maestro", "por que fue transferida Takema –sensei!" y múltiples preguntas se hacían mis compañeros en voz alta, por supuesto yo me preguntaba lo mismo.

De pronto entro alguien, no alcé la vista, no me interesaba saber quien era, amaba a mi otra maestra, era mi segunda madre y posiblemente nunca más la vería.

-Él es su nuevo maestro, el Señor Inuyasha Taisho, muestren respeto desde hoy hasta el fin de sus días jóvenes! .- Dijo la directora para luego dirigirse a ese tal Taisho. – Son todos suyos señor.- Era idea mía o empleo cierto tono coqueto en esas palabras?...era muy gracioso escucharla hablar así.

La directora se retiro para dar paso a que el profesor comenzara a hablar.

-Muy bien clase, soy el nuevo profesor, mi especialidad es Historia, Literatura y Biología, pero solo estaré a cargo de Literatura, Consejo de curso o no se como le digan aquí y Biología. – Tanto había estudiado el pobre vejete??

Me estaba quedando dormida, no me interesaba en lo más mínimo poner atención, hasta que comenzó a hablar nuevamente.

-No me gustaría empezar mi primer día en esta escuela haciendo clases, así que mejor nos presentamos y conocemos, si al final estaremos juntos muchos años. –

Diablos, lo que faltaba…

-Muy bien, empecemos con…mmm…Tú, como te llamas?? – preguntó el maestro.

-Soy Kikyo Sakuma- dijo en tono coqueto…no me sorprendía, esa perra hablaba así la mayor parte del día, y las veces que no lo hacía hablaba como estúpida.

-Bien…y supongo que tienes 17 años – Kikyo asintió.

-Profesor mejor empiece presentándose usted – le dijo Kikyo, mientras todas mis compañeras decían un efusivo "SI!"

-Está bien, tranquilas – tosió un poco y continuó hablando – Pero quiero que Todos y Todas me presten atención, no me gusta hablarle al aire – Sentí como si me hablara específicamente a mí, pero no lo creí…seguí en mi camino de ignorar al profesor. Luego alguien me picaba el hombro...

-Kagome, Kagome – me susurró Yuka –

-Que quieres, estoy durmiendo! – le dije también en su susurro.

-El profesor te está mirando, te habla a ti – diablos, diablos y mil diablos, sabía que lo decía por mí.

Levanté la cabeza rápidamente para encontrarme con una extraña mirada ámbar…aquellos ojos me hipnotizaron, una cabellera larga y negra como la noche…como sería tener entre mis dedos esos sedosos cabellos, simplemente era hermoso…esperen…era el profesor??

-Señorita no se como se llame, ponga atención, no quiero sacarla del salón- desperté repentinamente de mi trance.

-Gomen – le dije agachando la mirada. El profesor nuevamente se fue a su escritorio y se sento en la mesa.

-Bien, yo soy Inuyasha Taisho, mi edad es incógnita, soy profesor de Literatura, Historia y Biología, las dos primeras son mi fuerte. Estudié en Harvard, es Estados Unidos y…técnicamente eso es lo único que puedo decirles. – Dijo sonriendo, diablos, su sonrisa era hermosa. – Bien, ahora empiecen ustedes, que tal la señorita que estaba durmiendo – dijo mientras me miraba. Diablos, tendría que presentarme.

-Soy Higurachi Kagome, 17 años.- Me miro…que mas tenía que decir??

-Bien, y que quieres estudiar Higurachi? – me preguntó, no quería responder.

-Cardiología – le dije secamente.

-Bien…creo que eso es todo lo que quiero saber…ahora tú – dijo señalando a no se quien…

La clase se paso entre risas de parte de mis compañeros y del profesor…yo solo quería salir de ahí, no era como con Ayumi Takema, mi amaba maestra…todo era más ameno con ella.

Tocaron la campana y todo salieron casi corriendo del salón, menos yo…estaba recogiendo mis cosas. Y menos Kikyo, era obvio que se quedaría para coquetear con el maestro.

-Hola Inuyasha – le dijo muy confianzuda.

-Profesor Taisho para usted señorita, recuerde que es un alumna- Ja! Ningún profesor le había dicho eso, además de mi sensei Ayumi.

Kikyo pareció sentida por la reaccion del profesor y se marchó. Yo solo quede con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Higurachi, que le hace tanta gracia? – me pregunto acercándose a mi puesto.

-Nada profesor, lo siento. – le dije mientras guardaba mis cosas, por que demonios estaba tan lenta!!

Él solo se limito a reír levemente. Traté de apresurarme lo más que pude y salí del salón corriendo sin siquiera despedirme del profesor.

Los días pasaban lentos, no había día en que no extrañara a mi maestra…nadie entendía porque ese amor hacia la maestra, a veces ni yo lo entendía, pero para mi ella fue como mi segunda madre, estuvo conmigo en esos instantes donde más necesité a alguien, desde que mi padre falleció, mi mamá ha cambiado…no es la misma, sigue siendo tan servicial y buena cocinera como siempre, pero ya no sonríe, no nos demuestra cariño, parece ausente…y ahí apareció mi maestra, que me ayudo a enfrentar mis miedos y a superar la muerte de mi padre…creo…que por eso es que la extraño tanto, ya no la tendré cerca de mí…pero creo que deberé superarlo…ella lo hubiese querido así.

Como dije antes, pasaban malditamente lentos los días, no podía concentrarme en clases, quizás porque siempre tenía la imagen del maestro Taisho en mi mente, o solo porque no he dormido bien…y no he dormido bien porque tengo la imagen del maestro Taisho toda la noche!...diablos…ese maestro es el culpable.

_Riiiiiiin_

"_Que rápido sonó la campana"_…extremadamente rápido…pero gracias a Dios que así fue!!

-Higurachi!! – lo menos que deseo ahora es hablar con el profesor…

-Si profesror?- Quiero irme a casa.

-Quiero saber por que motivo está usted tan distraída durante mis clases, eso afectará a su rendimiento. – no creo que pueda decirle que es porque pienso en él todo el día.

-Yo…lo siento, es que… - que le digo??

-Es que… -

-Lo siento, no volverá a sucedes señor… - Nuevamente salí corriendo como loca…porque me ponía así delante de ÉL!!

Corrí por los pasillos y las escaleras…al fin salí de ese lugar…

Me fui al centro comercial, tenía que comprar unas cosas para mí. Pasé junto a varias vitrinas, pero un me llamó la atención. Exhibían un televisor bastante lindo, sin embargo lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue lo que este mostraba…no sabía porque, pero algo me llevo a la vitrina con el televisor…sentía que me enteraría de algo…malo…

**Conversación de las noticias**

-Bienvenidos a "Tokio News", ayer aproximadamente a las 17:00 un carro se impactó contra un autobús, el hombre que conducía el autobús se encontraba en serio estado de ebriedad, afortunadamente no tría pasajeros, pero la mujer, llamaba, Ayumi Takema de 34 años falleció tres horas después de llegar al hospital por un fuerte golpe en la cabeza. El conductor fue llevado ante…

-No…puede ser… - solo recuerdo que todo se me nublo y caí…

_**"Hay veces donde el final de una etapa, puede significar el comienzo de otra muy hermosa y emocionante"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Ahí esta el primer capítulo...espero que les haya gustado!!, pronto subiré el Segundo Capítulo


	2. Superandolo

-"Pensamientos"

Hola!! Aquí está el capítulo dos!! Disfrutenlo!!

Disclaimer: Inuyasha y sus personajes no me perteneces, rogaría que Inuyasha si xD!!, sin embargo solo los utilizo para fines creativos, para que mi imaginación se exprese y algunas veces para mis perversiones jejeje.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Capítulo Dos: Tratando de superarlo.

-No…puede ser… - solo recuerdo que todo se me nublo y caí…

Desperté en un extraño lugar…un hospital?? Que demonios hacía ahí?

-Al fin despertó señorita, lleva cinco horas durmiendo – era una enfermera quien me hablaba…

-Por que estoy aquí?? Que me sucedió?? – necesitaba saber que todo fue un mal sueño. Bah! Que sueño ni nada…todo era verdad.

-Bueno, se desmayó y la trajeron aquí, el medico pronto vendrá a verla, no tiene nada grave solo fue un desmayo – después de decirme aquello, la mujer se retiro. Al mismo momento que entro el medico…

-Muy bien señorita Higurachi, puede retirarse, solo fue un desmayo – me hablo el doctor…iba a levantarme de la camilla, pero vi algo que me llamó la atención, la placa del médico.

-Taisho?? – le pregunté sorprendida.

- Si, por que lo preguntas? – me miró confuso

- Es usted algo del maestro Inuyasha Taisho?? –

-Bueno…si, es mi hermano menor…- hermano menor?? – de hecho fue él quien te trajo al hospital – lo dijo como lo más natural del mundo.

- Que??, el maestro?? – dije aún más sorprendida. Guau! El profesor?

- Sí…eres su alumna por lo que veo, bueno, creo que eso es todo, puedes retirarte – me dijo mientras miraba unos documentos que traía en sus manos, que poco agradable. Lo miré fijamente, estoy segura de que se sintió algo incómodo Ja! Le pasa por poco agradable, Lo seguí mirando, era muy parecido al maestro, sus ojos, sus facciones, su porte, exceptuando su cabellera que era plateada, su trasero, Kagome basta!! Pervertida! Pero nunca había visto nada igual. Aunque tenía una expresión muy seria.

-Niña…estás bien??- me preguntó ya que estaba sumergida en mis pensamientos, unos no muy sanos.

Sí…claro, una pregunta, usted atendió a Ayumi Takema, de 34 años?– le pregunté intentando saber algo que me ayudara a dar con la ceremonia funeraria para estar allí.

-Mmm, sí, la mujer que tuvo un accidente en carro, yo la atendí, soy Médico General, pero también soy Cardiólogo, murió de un ataque al corazón – eso si que me sorprendió.

-Que??- Nunca me lo imaginé.

-Sí, ella tenía problemas cardiacos, siempre venía a atenderse conmigo – eso me sorprendió más, posiblemente venía aquí cuando se ausentaba a clases.

-Y sabe donde puedo encontrar a algún familiar o conocido?? – Me miro confuso.

-Sí, pero no te puedo dar esa información, lo siento, ahora me retiro, pero estoy retrasando – que insoportable, que le costaba darme esa información!! Maldición…debería dejar de maldecir…

Al momento que se fue salí corriendo lo más rápido que me concedieron las piernas. Fui directo a la casa de Ayumi, esperaba que hubiese alguien, aunque vivía sola.Toqué el timbre, rogaba porque alguien saliera. Hasta que una muchacha salió.

-Hola, que buscas??- me preguntó amablemente.

-Hola, busco a Ayumi Takema – no sé de donde saqué las fuerzas para pronunciar su nombre.

-Pero…ella falleció ayer, en la noche será el funeral – Después de recibir esa información le suplique porque me diera la dirección del lugar, no estaba muy convencida, pero creo que sintió pena de verme en esas condiciones y accedió a dármela.

Esperé, esperé y esperé, hasta que llegó la hora. En el lugar habían muchas personas, pero estoy segura de que ni la mitad conocía a Ayumi. Cuando la ceremonia funerario terminó, me quede es rodillas frente a la tumba de Ayumi.

-Te juró…que seré la mejor Cardióloga…así como tu lo querías…Ayumi…Siem…siempre serás…m…mi Ayumi – Sabía que estuviera donde estuviera ella comprendería el significado de aquellas cortas palabras.

Salí de aquel lugar muy noche, serían no menos que las 11 de la noche…no quería volver a casa…aún no asimilaba lo que sucedía…deseaba llorar, a fin de cuentas no era tan fuerte como creía. Caminé sin rumbo…no supe si fueron horas o minutos, pero estaba muy agotada. Llegué a un pequeño parque…y por casualidad era el mismo al que iba con Ayumi. Me senté en uno de los bancos, mire hacia el cielo y me desplome…mis lágrimas comenzaron a salir desesperadas por encontrar libertad…no cesaban.

No sé exactamente cuanto tiempo fue el que estuve llorando. No sentía frío, ni cansancio…solo tristeza. De pronto alguien se paró frente a mí.

-Higurachi?? – Me habló un hombre…era??

-Maestro Tiasho! –No sé como logré aguantar las lágrimas en ese lapso de tiempo.

-Pero, que hacer aquí?? Es muy tarde ya, que te dijo el médico? – me dijo mientras se agachaba para quedar a mi altura.

-Yo…Yo…- no pude seguir hablando…no aguantaba más. Necesitaba el hombro de alguien para llorar, no estaba Ayumi, tampoco Sango…solo tenía frente a mi a el Maestro…Me lancé a sus brazos y llore con fuerza.

-Hi…Higurachi!! Que sucede?? – me preguntó muy exaltado. Y quien no!! Yo daba miedo!

-Ayumi!! Ayumi!! Que…quedat…te…jun…to…aaa…a mi, Ayumi!! –sollozaba con la voz entre cortada. Ese día estaba muy sensible…

-Inuyasha, vamos ya es tarde – era una mujer quien le hablaba.

-Ya…ya voy Kikyo – le respondió mientras se soltaba de mi agarre. Abrí los ojos y me encontré con los bellos ojos del maestro.

-Higurachi, te llevaré a casa, vamos- me alteré demasiado cuando dijo eso.

-No, no, no, no…deje…dejem…m..me a…a…aqqqui…a…cas…casa nnno – le dije sollozando…no deseaba ir a casa.

-Inuyasha!! Vamos!! – le insistía la mujer.

-No Kikyo, lo siento, no puede dejar a Higurachi en estas condiciones, vete en el auto, mañana yo lo recojo – me alegré ante aquellas palabras.

-Bueno…pero me tendrás que compensar – le dijo la mujer con voz coqueta.

-Claro amor…nos vemos, te amo – "te amo", me dolieron esas palabras, aunque no se porque. Escuché un auto partir…de seguro era ella. Por fin, no se por que motivo, razón o circunstancia me alteraba ese tono de voz.

-Higurachi, que te sucedió?? – me preguntó mientras me tapaba con su chaqueta. No logré responder, solo me lance nuevamente a sus brazos para llorar mientras me abrazaba fuertemente a él. Me sentía bastante cómoda que digamos.

No sé como…pero extrañamente todo se me nublo…sentí como si se me alivianara la carga…luego desperté en un extraño lugar, enseguida recordé que había sucedido.

-Buenas noches – me dijo el profesor mientras se sentaba a los pies de, la que supongo yo era su cama. Estaba con una camiseta que se pegaba a su cuerpo…se veía tan sexy…Kagome! para

-Maestro, lo siento mucho, y gracias por llevarme al hospital. – le dije inmediatamente, ahogando esos pensamientos.

-Quién es Ayumi?? – "¿Qué?" me pregunte. Y a él que le importaba!?

-Era…Es, la personas más importante para mí – le dije sin pensar si era o es.

-Tu…Novia??- Lo miré impactada…genial, lo que me faltaba, ahora el profesor creía que yo era lesbiana. Ja!! Y si le decía que si?? Nah!!

-N…No!! – le corregí de inmediato – ella era la antigua maestra de mi clase…era como mi segunda madre, la adoro…pero ayer falleció. – le dije sonriendo tristemente.

El maestro me miró durante un momento y luego me abrazó.

-Lo siento – Me sususrró al oído. Aquella cercanía y ese tono de voz que estremeció. Luego se levantó, cosa que me dejó muy desilusionada…y me dejó dormir, la verdad es que estaba demasiado agotada como para seguir pensando cosas pervertidas…así que deje llevar por mi subconsciente.

En mi sueño, Ayumi estaba viva y más feliz que nunca, yo me encontraba a su lado…y estaba…Embarazada??, junto a mi estab…el profesor??...Ayumi se me acercó y me dijo al oído "Se Feliz Con…"

-Higurachi!! – me desperté de golpe.

-Ayumi!!- Vaya susto…fue un sueño. Yo embarazada! Ja!! Y del profesor! Un muy irónico Ja!!

-Tranquila…dúchate y vístete, te llevo a casa, son las 9 de la mañana – me dijo mientras me mostraba el reloj. Ese hombre a veces me desesperaba…

-Hai… - le dije sin ánimos.

Antes de irse me entregó unas toallas…Entré al baño, muy lujoso de hecho. Me quité la ropa, di el agua y me miré al espejo…lucía patética, entre a la ducha, vaya que relajante.

De pronto sentí que alguien abrió la puerta…me asome y…

-Aaaaaah!! – grite desesperada y asustada…

-Aaaaaah!! – grito él en las mismas condiciones que yo. Era el estúpido médico.

El maestro entró asustado al baño mientras yo me cubría con una toalla.

-Sesshomaru!! Dije que este baño estaba ocupado – le regañó al hombre.

-Lo siento hermano…no te tomé atención…y… ¿Es tu nuevo juguete?- A quien le estaba diciendo juguete el muy retardado??

-Cállate idiota…deja a Higurachi tranquila, vamos… - dijo mientras ambos hombres salían y cerraban la puerta.

Pensé que eran hermosos los dos, y la imagen de ambos quedó grabada en mi mente, di el agua fría…luego aquella imagen fue opacada por la de aquella mujer, novia de Inuyasha…Kikyo…esperen…Kikyo?? La misma Kikyo que yo conozco…la misma perra?? El maestro Taisho estaba saliendo con la perra de Kikyo…eso me impactó. Maldición!! Kagome! Para de maldecir! El fin del mundo pronto llegaría.

Salí del baño confundida por lo sucedido…esa perra era astuta, muy astuta. Bajé y me encontré con aquellos dos bellos hombres desayunando…me incorporé en silencio…terminé de desayunar y comencé a hablar…

-Maestro Taisho…muchas gracias por todo…de verdad – le dije mientras lo miraba.

-No es nada, no podía dejar a una alumna en ese estado – me dijo sonriente.

-Gracias…pero, me temo que debo hacerle una pregunta – debía asegurarme…

-Dime – que fácil convencerlo…

-La mujer que estaba ayer…se llamaba Kikyo…Kikyo Sakuma…la de clases?? – le pregunté esperando por una respuesta…

-Sí…es ella, por que lo preguntas?? – me dijo mientras su mirada cambiaba a una molesta.

-Pero…ella es menor de edad – dije sorprendida.

-Te equivocas, hace una semana cumplió los 18 – estaba muy seguro…pero yo sabía que la semana que estuvo de cumpleaños, ella tendría los 17…yo era mayor que ella!! El próximo año cumpliría 18!!...por algo fui amiga de ella en mi infancia!! Siempre metía sobre su edad…era muy perra.

-No…claro que no…ella solo cumplió 17 – dije para aclarar la situación.

-Mientes… - no me esperaba esa respuesta.

-Claro que no!, maldición ella solo tiene 17! –

-Higurachi cállate!! No seas mentirosa!! – me dijo muy molesto.

-Ja!!Mentirosa?? Ja! Ja! Ja!! Kikyo es la mentirosa no yo– subí un poco el volumen de mi voz. Me estaba sacando de mis casillas.

-Niña cállate!! Tú no sabes nada!! Lo único que sabes es llorar y lamentarte en vano por una estúpida mujer muerta!! Eres patética – Ok eso me dolió y mucho, pero que maldita poción le había dado Kikyo para que ese hombre reaccionará asi??

-Inuyasha…- Dijo Sesshomaru, ni siquiera lo había saludado a él, tampoco agradecido por lo del hospital.

-Usted que sabe!! Solo se dejó embelesar por la perra de la clase!! Me da lo mismo lo que piense de mí!! Si soy mentirosa o patética…pero con mi sensei Ayumi no se meta!! No le falte el respeto!! Maestro…usted es un idiota!! – dije mientras las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas…salí huyendo del lugar. Creo que de verdad lo único que sabía era llorar. Baka…

Llegué a mi casa…mi madre ni siquiera me miró…creo que no se dio cuenta de mi ausencia. Corrí a mi habitación y lloré, lloré y lloré…hasta que me quedé dormida.

Cuando desperté estaba bajo los cobertores de la cama y junto a mi había una nota:

"_Hermana, lamento lo de Ayumi, de verdad…pero te ruego que no estés más triste, a ella no le gustaría. Te quiero mucho, mamá se irá dos meses al sur, nuestra tía Yuke está muy enferma. Yo me iré con ella, no puedo dejarla sola. Un beso hermana, nos veremos._

_Con Amor, Souta"_

-Ya veo…ya deben haber partido – dije mientras miraba por la ventana.

De verdad, ya no lloraría más, a mi sensei no le gustaría, ya que ella lucharía porque yo lo superara. Así que eso haré…no más lágrimas no más lamentaciones.

Pasó el Sábado muy rápido…y el Domingo tambíen, hacía los deberes de la casa, uno que otro ejercicio de Matemáticas, hasta que llegó el Lunes por la mañana, tendría que ver al maestro y eso no me alentaba mucho…de hecho me hartaba ver al maestro…mentira!! Me agradaba!! De hecho me agradaba tanto que me empezaba a hartar.

Por primera vez en mucho tiempo llegué temprano a clases…estaban todos mis compañeros, me senté en mi puesto de siempre y hablé con mis amigar, Yuca y Eri. Kikyo estaba dos puestos más adelante…seguro para estar con el profesor! Que le veía a esa perra?? No lo entendía. Se abrió la puerta y la directora entró, esa mujer estaba feliz de venir a nuestra sala a ver al mestro…pero venía alguien más…

-Buenos días jóvenes, espero que hayan descansado el fin de semana, buenos días maestro -dijo mientras le sonreía la profesor. – Hoy se incorpora nuevamente una alumna, que a principios de año tuvo que retirarse, adelante – dijo mientras una chica entraba.

-Sango!! – dije mientras veía entrar a mi amiga. Esa hermosa perra había vuelto!!

-Pase señorita, me retiro.- dicho y hecho la directoria se fue.

Sango se sentó en una mesa junto a la mía, lamentablemente no pudimos hablar, ya que el baka del maestro nos regañaba, hasta que sonó la campana. Fuimos al patio del colegio y nos sentamos a hablar…

-Kagome!! Tanto tiempo amiga, no te quise avisar, quería que fuera una sorpresa – dijo mientras me abrazaba.

-Y funciono, me sorprendiste mucho amiga, y dime como te ha ido? – dije separándome de su abraza y sosteniéndole la mano.

-Bien, pero estar sola allá es horrible, te necesite amiga. –

-Yo también Sango, no te imaginas cuanto. – le dije pensando en lo mucho que la necesité.

-Y quien era ese maestro tan guapo??, y Ayumi?? – me preguntó mientras casi babeaba.

-Él es el nuevo maestro, Ayumi falleció. – Ya no me dolí tanto decirlo, lo estaba superando.

-Oh, lo siento, pero así es la vida amiga, tarde o temprano también nos llegará ese momento – Vaya que tenía razón.

El día fue muy agradable ahora que estaba con Sango, pero me sentía muy extraña cada vez que veía al maestro, no comprendía, era una sensación entre nervios, emoción, tristeza, alegría…era bastante extraño.

Pasó una semana, no había podido estar mucho con Sango ya que estaba muy ocupada con la mudanza…debía trasladar las cosas desde Estados Unidos.

Me tocó la limpieza del salón ese día…pero con mi torpeza y lentitud, tardé más de dos horas…ya era muy tarde. Suerte que mi madre aún seguía con mi tía en el Sur. Alguien entró al salón, de seguro algún maestro que se extrañó de ver a alguien a estas horas….pero que maestro se queda hasta tan tarde??

-Que haces aquí, es muy tarde – me dijo…era el maestro Taisho, por que demonios no se iba?, no me agradaba verlo.

-Me tocó la limpieza del salón , y Eri no pudo quedarse a ayudarme – le dije mientras ordenaba las mesas. Él me observo y comenzó a ayudarme.

De pronto nos tocamos las manos sin querer, me sonroje mucho ante el contacto y solo atine a separar la mano de él…pero el maestro me la tomó fuerte. Lo miré fijamente y muy nerviosa.

-Tranquila…no te haré nada – me dijo mientras yo cada vez me sonrojaba más.

-Suélteme… - fue casi una suplica.

"_**Cuando todo se te viene abajo y sientes que nadie está para ayudarte, sécate las lágrimas, levanta la cabeza y mira a tu alrededor, puedes llegar a sorprenderte"**_

Hola!! Bueno ahí esta!! Ejejejej…xD!! De verdad gracias a las nenas que me dejan reviews!! Me emocioné ejjeje…mi primera historia…se que no saldrá perfecta pero hago lo posible porque salga decente jejejeje….Mi lema : Deja un review y hazme feliz xD! jajajaj

Agradecimientos!! n.n :

**Victoria Taisho: **JAJAJA! Si se quedó dormida…me haces feliz por que te haya gustado!! Y aquí te deje el capi dos! Muchas gracias por tu apoyo! De verdad!! Me emociona que haya gente que me apoye!! Gracias!! Saludos desde Chile!! Un gracias monumental jejeje

**Setsuna17: **Hola!! Un gracias enorme chica!! Feliz porque te gustó!! Yeahp!! Actualizaré lo más rápido que me de la conexión XD!

**Marynuyasha91: **Hellou!! xD! Mil y un gracias por tu review! Y porque te gustó! Bueno…hago lo posible porque sea original….pues claro toda fanfiquera se esmera por hacer de su historia la mejor y original jejeje, gracias por tus ánimos!! Me sirven mucho!! Saludos!! Gracias!!


	3. Me besó

-"Pensamientos"

Hola…perdón por la demora, es que tenía mala la conexión a Internet, y me rechazaba la página :D!! así que aquí les traigo el capítulo tres…

Disclaimer : Inuyasha y sus bellos personajes no me pertenecen…insisto rogaría porque si…jejejej…pero sólo los utilizo para fines creativos n.n.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Mi Maestro.**

Capítulo tres : Me besó…dos veces.

-Suel…Suélteme – Fue casi una súplica.

-Tienes una herida en la mano…tranquila no te haré nada – con que era eso…la estúpida herida que me había hecho con un cuchillo en casa se había vuelto a abrir.

-Está bien…es superficial – contesté soltándome de inmediato. Pero nuevamente el maestro me sujetó y con mucha fuerza. Que diablos estaba pensando??

-Ma…maestro…- apenas podía respirar.

-Kagome… - me dijo casi en un susurró. Se acercó a mí y me besó.

Era un beso demasiado tierno. Nunca me imagine que alguien podía besar de esa manera…esperen…El Maestro Me Estaba Besando??

Tarde unos momentos en reaccionar, gracias al cielo no le había respondido el beso, pero me cueste aceptarlo o no me habría encantado hacerlo.

Me separé de él y me quedé observándolo. Hasta que hablé.

-Pro…profesor – Esa fue la mejor palabra que se me ocurrió. No estaba en mis cinco sentidos como para decir algo más coherente…La verdad es muy poca veces decía algo coherente.

-Lo…lo siento Higurachi…es que…te confundí con Kikyo – Puaj!! No podía decir "solo me deje llevar" o lo que sea, pero NO!! Me tenía que confundir con esa zorra.

Indignada decidí salir del lugar, pero nuevamente me sujetó…que rayos le estaba pasando!!

-Higurachi!, necesito hablar contigo –Rayos…tuvo mucho tiempo para hablar conmigo antes del beso!! "Antes del beso"…"beso" "me besé con Inuyasha"…que lindo sonaba eso…ay pero Kagome que estás pensando!! Acaso será…será que me estoy enamorando del maestro Inuyasha Taisho?

-Di…Dígame – le dije con la voz entrecortada por lo que acababa de pensar…o descubrir.

-Por que te interesó tanto lo que Kikyo??, sobre su edad… – aahh?? Y a que diablos venía esa pregunta ahora!?

-Por que lo pregunta?? – no hay nada mejor que responder a una pregunta con otra pregunta, sobre todo si quieres evadirla.

-Kagome sólo…dime porque – ay demonios…me dijo Kagome?? El mundo estaba enloqueciendo…esperen…cuando me besó también lo hizo.

-Kagome!!- Si!! Salvada por mí fiel amiga Sango.

-Lo siento maestro, debo irme, adiós – dije soltándome de su agarre para ir con Sango…no me di la vuelta, pero sentí sus ojos ámbares clavados en mí. Que ganas de darme vuelta y abrazarlo… Ay!! Contrólate Kagome, contrólate!

Salimos con Sango del edificio…sabía que ahora vendría un bombardeo de preguntas.

-Antes de que comiences a preguntar, aclaro, no paso nada y punto – le dije muy precipitadamente. Claro que al decir "no pasó nada"…estaba mintiendo muy descaradamente.

-No iba a preguntar – ok…ella no era Sango…o yo me estaba volviendo loca.

-Quien eres y que hiciste con mi amiga Sango – le dije sonriendo.

-Jajaja, tontita, no iba a preguntar porque ya me di cuenta de TODO – ese "todo" lo dijo muy recalcadamente.

-Y que sería ese TODO del que hablas – que se le estaba pasando por la mente a esta mujer?!

-Kagome, se nota a leguas que te estás enamorando de ese profesor, bueno y quien no!! si es tan guapo, pero el punto es que, Kagome te brillan los ojos cuando estas con él, tu semblante cambia…y de él puedo decir lo mismo…sus ojos arden de deseo- dijo seria, era una broma?? Esa mujer era clarividente y pervertida

-Sango…baka-

-Tranquila…soy tu amiga, lo sé todo además de que te conozco como nadie más – expresó mi amiga mientras me daba un fuerte abrazo- maldita mujer!. – vamos…dime que sientes por él…confía en mi – Era obvio que no me dejaría sin que le contara algo la muy entrometida.

-Si, yo confío en ti…,está bien, te lo diré…es algo extraño, me pongo nerviosa, lenta, estúpida, feliz, triste…un montón de emociones…y siento que…lo empiezo a querer… - le confesé a Sango. Y como no le decía, me molestaría toda la vida si no le contaba.

-No hagas nada…espera a que esos sentimientos se aclaren, espera un tiempo, piensa objetivamente las cosas, y si después te das cuenta de que realmente lo quieres…declárate – dijo mientras llegábamos a un punto del camino donde nos separábamos.

-Si…gracias Sango, te quiero, nos vemos mañana –

-Está bien, hasta mañana – dicho eso nos alejamos las dos.

Me fui pensando todo el camino…tal vez de verdad me estaba enamorando…pero seguiría el consejo de mi amiga, dejaría pasar más tiempo y luego vería que es lo que siento. Un momento…cuando me besó me dijo Kagome…me llamó por mi nombre!, lo más lógico es que me hubiese dicho "Kikyo" ya que él dijo que me había confundido con ella…que extraño. Bueno dejemos las cosas como están…dejemos pasar un tiempo.

Y así fue…pasó un mes y lo que sentía era cada vez más fuerte. Cuando el profesor se acercaba a mí me ponía histérica, hacía tonteras hablaba tonteras…lo miraba embobada…y él, sentía como si también me mirara de esa forma, tal vez estaba soñando pero sentía que…yo le interesaba…Malditos pensamientos, Maldito profesor, Malditas hormonas…

_-Y siguiendo con el tema de historia universal –_

_-"Es tan hermoso"-_

_-La dinastía Borbónica de España-_

_-"Es tan amable"-_

_-Comenzó con Felipe V-_

_-"Es tan inteligente"-_

_-Luego con Fernando VI-_

_-"Me gusta"-_

_-Después siguió el reinado Carlos III-_

_-"Lo necesito"_

_-Con este rey hay problemas, ya que Napoleón comienza a expandir terrenos –_

_-"Lo quiero"-_

_-Lo que ocasionó enfrentamientos-_

_-"Lo amo"_

Que??...que diablos acabo de pensar…amo a el Maestro Inuyasha Taisho…pedazo de idiota pero si eso ya lo sabías! no entiendo porque me sorprendo…hace tiempo que se que es lo que siento, pero no quería aceptarlo. Sólo yo y yo no acepto algo así…es que además quien podría resistirse a pedazote de hombre! Esos músculos, esos ojos, esa carita, ese cabello, esas piernas, ese trasero…Ok…me estaba convirtiendo en una pervertida.

-Muy bien, espero que les haya quedado claro, el Lunes seguiremos con Historia Universal, que pasen un buen fin de semana, nos vemos – dijo el Maestro. Ya se acabó la clase?, me irá muy mal en estas materias.

Que bien la campana!! A casa! Necesitaba una ducha y muy fria...ruego porque no se acerque, no quiero ponerme estúpida.

El profesor se marchó de inmediato. Si! Por fin mis suplicas han sido escuchadas!!

Guardé mis cosas, mujer más feliz que yo no existía en ese momento en la faz de la tierra…bueno…tal vez sí, pero ese no es el caso.

Me fui con una gran sonrisa en la cara, iba directo al centro comercial. Ahora si que compraría mis cosas.

No era necesario tomar alguna locomoción hacia el centro comercial, así que decidí ir caminando.

Me fui pensando en aquel día…donde el maestro me beso, tal vez sólo este imaginando cosas, pero sentí que mentía cuando dijo que me confundió, además es estúpido, si lo miras desde un punto de vista no tan objetivo…o sea, él entró, mi dijo HIGURACHI, luego me ayudó….después me dijo KAGOME, en ningún momento hay indicios de que me vea como Kikyo…que difícil me está resultando todo…no pensé que estar enamorada sería tan duro…menos amar y no ser correspondida.

-Baka, baka, baka…deja de pensar idioteces – me regañé, si no quería que doliera, debía dejar de meditar tanto las cosas.

Compré mis cosas y volví a casa…había un auto estacionado frente a ella…quien podría ser??

Subí apresuradamente las escaleras del templo…pero me llamaron desde abajo.

-Higurachi!! – la voz del profesor, que hacia aquí maldita sea…

-Profesor!! – bajé las escaleras lentamente.

Pero que tendría tanta importancia como para que tenga que venir a mi casa. Llegué donde estaba él…junto a su convertible.

-Que se le ofrece profes… - no alcancé a terminar mi pregunta cuando me abrazó fuertemente…y me volvió a besar.

Yo estaba aturdida…no podría decir ahora que me confundió con Kikyo…que estaba pasando??

-Kagome…- dijo mientras se separaba de mí.

-Que esta haciendo??, no soy Kikyo!! – le dije mas dolida que enojada.

-Lo sé…es que…Higurachi, yo… -dejó las palabras en el aire y se subió a su auto y se marchó…como podía ser tan infantil!!

Llegue a casa bastante triste que digamos…estaba agotada, no sé porque si no hice muchas cosas que digamos…la verdad es que vague todo el día, quizás fue por tantas emociones…bah!! Malditas emociones que agotan. Subí a mi habitación…y me quedé dormida.

Otro día de escuela, otro día de ver al maestro. No tendría donde esconderme ya que Sango no iría. Tendría que afrontar esto sola.

El maestro hizo las clases más aburridas de la historia, increíble…todo estaban durmiendo y nadie en su vida se perdía una clase del maestro. Pero esta vez eran demasiado fastidiosas.

Terminó el día, salí del edificio, iba a irme pero decidí salir por la parte de atrás, así no vería a nadie. Pero para mi desgracia estaba el estúpido profesor con la zorra de Kikyo…se estaban besando muy apasionadamente.

Iba a devolverme pero las piernas no me respondía, que me pasaba??. Ambos se separaron y me vieron.

-Higurachi – me dijo el profesor con un tono de voz extrañó.

-Maldita Kagome que haces ahí estúpida!! – me dijo Kikyo. Maldita perra…la odio…

-Lo siento Kikyo…lamento haber interrumpido tu sesión…pero un amigo quiere saber cuando cobras por hora??, está aburrido de las putas lujosas y quiere a una perra como tú – le dije sonriendo.

-Maldita!! Vete tarada!! – y eso quería hacer pero no me podía ir!!

-Higurachi escucha…- por un extraño motivo reaccioné y salí corriendo del lugar.

Si tan solo los hubiese visto después del primer beso, cuando me confundió con Kikyo, estaba bien, pero…me volvió a besar, y no pensando en Kikyo sino en Kagome.

"_**Quiero perderme en tus labios…pero tengo miedo de despertar y no oír más tu voz"**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Jejeje bueno ahí está el capi tres n.n!! graciaaaaaas por los reviews!! Son lo máximo ustedes!! :D!! Perdón por no actualizar, es que la conexión esta mala, ahora estoy en la casa de una amiga…

Agradecimientos:

Marynuyasha91: Graaaaaacias!! Jejeje que bien que te encanto!! Espero que te guste el capi tres.

Victoria Taisho: Espero poder seguir con la rapidez al actualizar…en cuanto mejore mi maldita conexión. Eso del salón…mmm…como decirtelo…Inuyasha siente algo por Kagome…pero como vez está el problema de la diferencia de edad. Según él, Kikyo es mayor de edad…pero no es así…Inuyasha es como si estuviese dividido en dos…el inuyasha que se deja llevar por sus emociones y sentimientos y el Inuyasha que sólo sigue reglas por así decirlo. Espero que te guste este capítulo. n.n saludos!!

Setsuna17 : Gracias chica!! Me sirven demasiado tus animos!! :D!!

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: jejeje me costó escribir tu nick n.n…Gracias por tus buenos deseos, y espero que siga por buen camino n.n…a veces m enredo mucho en tonteras al momento de escribir…jejeje…


	4. Una cariñosa mujer

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

"Mi Maestro"

Capítulo Cuatro : Una cariñosa mujer.

Si tan solo los hubiese visto después del primer beso, cuando me confundió con Kikyo, estaba bien, pero…me volvió a besar, y no pensando en Kikyo sino en Kagome.

No fui a clases en tres días…pero sólo era porque estaba muy resfriada como para hacer algo aparte de dormir.

Estaba acostada t aproveche de tomar litros y litros de helado…ademas de comer kilos de chocolate, no había nada más que hacer, era eso o pensar en Inuyasha.

Pasó un día más…y decidí que ya era hora de ir a la escuela, mucho tiempo había pasado, nunca tan sedentaria.

Llegué temprano…muy extraño en mí, y todo porque no pude dormir la noche anterior pensando en que tendría que ver al maestro.

Fue muy extraño, el maestro no fue a clases, según mis fuentes de información (Yuca y Eri) el maestro se había ausentado cuatro días…pero si el nunca faltaba a dar clases y lo peor, me sentía extremadamente mal por eso…no se por que, pero tenía la tonta sensación de ir a visitarlo, sensación que reprimí ante cualquier indicio de partir a su casa.

Al otro día el maestro tampoco fue…decidí hablar con la persona más repugnante de la tierra…Kikyo…la zorra.

-Kikyo, necesito hablar contigo – le dije mientras me paraba frente a su pupitre.

-Que quieres niña!? - lo más normal es se dirigiera a mi con sus comunes adjetivos "maldita" "tarada" "perra", etc.

-No es que me agrade hablar con una cualquiera como tú, pero de casualidad sabes el porque de la ausencia del maestro?? – dudo que me haya entendido una palabra la muy tarada.

-No…no se nada y no me interesa – Ok…esa respuesta no me la esperaba…me imaginaba algo como "que te interesa", "no te diré", "apártate" o cualquier otra cosa.

-Como que no, eres su novia, es obvio que deberías saber algo – esa zorra me estaba escondiendo algo.

-Mira resentida social, la relación con ese maestro de octava se terminó, así que no molestes más!! – Con que era eso…Inuyasha y la perra esa habían cortado la relación.

-Pero, por que?? – No se de que me servía saber el por que, pero igualmente se lo pregunté.

-Vio mi expediente, donde salía mi edad…soy menor de edad, lo sabes. – me dijo con una tristeza que nunca pensé que ella sería capaz de demostrar.

-Oh, lo siento perra…gracias por la información – le dije retirándome del lugar dejando a una Kikyo demasiado triste para mi gusto.

Después de meditar la información me di cuenta de que eso no tenía nada que ver con la inasistencia del maestro. A menos de que el maestro hubiese estado enamorado de esa perra…y al cortar con ella entró en depresión. Y lo mismo con Kikyo…ella estaba demasiado triste, posiblemente ella…también estaba enamorada del maestro.

-Diablos… - Yo nada podía hacer si esa era la situación.

Entre medita y medita la situación no me di cuenta hacia donde iba…maldita sea…estaba perdida…

-Niña cuidado!! – mierda!! Kagome muévete!! Kagome!!

Mi cuerpo no se movía…que me pasaba!! Kagome por dios muévete!

-Niña…niña, estás bien?? – quien rayos era y porque me preguntaba si estaba bien…

-Llamen a un médico! – Gritaba un señor que dios sabe quien era.

-Niña, responde, como te llamas?? – Me llamo…me llamo…Ka…como me llamo?? Ay si…Kagome.

Oh Oh…ya recuerdo. Un maldito camión me había atropellado…

Intenté ponerme de pie pero fue en vano, las sirenas de una ambulancia comenzaron a sonar y me desmayé.

Desperté en el, supongo yo, el hospital…por el aroma y es estupido color blanco…era un hospital.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los vivos Kagome – Y justo Sesshomaru me tenía que atender.

-Que…que me pasó?? – le pregunté aún confundida.

-Simple…te atropellaron, te desmayaste, la ambulancia te trajo, estuviste en coma cuatro días…y aquí estas. – me dijo como si eso fuera lo más natural del mundo…era un idiota.

-Oh…algo más?? – le pregunte con neutralidad.

-Sí…perdiste demasiada sangre…no puedes salir de este hospital hasta que aparezca alguien con el tipo de tu sangre – Que tipo de sangre tenía yo??

-Pero si los hospitales estás repletos de sangre…además que tipo de sangre soy yo?? –

-Eres O Negativo…ese tipo de sangre le sirve a todos pero tú sólo puedes recibir O Negativo – Ok…asimilado, quien tenía ese tipo de sangre??.

-…-

-Escucha, buscaremos a alguien…además aún no te puedes ir…puede que tengas problema en la cabeza…el golpe en la cabeza fue muy fuerte – Era oficial…moriría virgen.

-Está bien… - le dije resignada…peor que morir virgen era morir de aburrimiento.

El día se me pasó entre exámenes médicos, programas de televisión aburridos…un desastre.

Pero si mi madre no estaba…quien pagaba todo esto??...

-Kagome…no tienes problemas en la cabeza – dijo el médico que acababa de entrar….eso de problemas en la cabeza sonó extraño.

-…-

-No me mal interpretes… me refiero a lo del golpe…pero no hemos encontrado a nadie con tu tipo de sangre, así que deberás permanecer más tiempo aquí. – me dijo mientras veía unos papales.

-Doctor…quien está pagando todo esto?? – le pregunté intrigada.

-Lo siento, esa información es confidencial – me respondió mientras se retiraba rápidamente.

Eso fue extraño…algo muy anormal estaba ocurriendo…y lo averiguaría, me las ingeniaría como.

Llegó la noche y yo estaba ultra mega aburrida…era increíble como ese hospital era tan fastidioso.

Salí a hacer un tour no autorizado por el lugar…si tendría que estar siglos en esa camilla, mínimo debía conocer el lugar donde estaba.

Había una sala donde decía "acceso restringido", pero de la cual salían muchas enfermeras una y otra vez…me decidí a entrar, y al abrir la puerta me encontré con un cuarto muy acogedor, con flores, cuadros, sofás…el lugar era bastante amplio, por último una mujer en la cama, podría decir que tenía alrededor de treinta y tantos…era muy hermosa debo destacar.

-Hola…que se te ofrece – me preguntó muy amablemente y sonriendo. Y yo que pensé que estaba durmiendo.

-Ho…hola, perdón por entrar, es que me causo curiosidad el lugar – le dije sinceramente.

Ella me sonrió.

-Siéntate, es muy aburrido sin compañía – dijo mientras me invitaba a sentar en su camilla.

-Gracias – le dije aceptando la invitación.

-Y dime, porque estás en el hospital?? –aquella mujer era muy agradable.

-Yo…tuve un accidente, me atropelló un carro, no tengo problemas, pero…necesito urgente donación de sangre, no entendí porque pero según el médico es URGENTE – le dije recalcando el urgente.

-Posiblemente es porque no puedes generar sangre…eso se debe a tus plaquetas, glóbulos, oxígeno, etc. Y necesitas sangre para poder seguir con tu vida normal – me explicó la amable mujer.

-Oh…usted es doctora?? – le interrogué.

-No…mi hijo trabaja aquí…por eso lo sé amor – sonreí ante el apodo.

-Ah…y usted…porque esta aquí?? –

-Porque tengo Cáncer…pero es diferente, porque este cancer me impide salir de la cama…si salgo, puedo morir, ya lo tengo asumido – diablos…que triste.

Al verme el rostro del cual estoy segura demostraba mi tristeza me sonrió y me tomó las manos.

-Cariño…no importa, soy feliz…aquí estoy segura y puedo disfrutar a mis hijos…puedo llegar hasta a conocer a mis nietos, viví todo lo que desee feliz…sana…bueno sin saber del cáncer…ahora sigo feliz, no pongas ese rostro – me dijo sonriendo.

-Perdón… - le dije devolviéndole la sonrisa.

-Dime como te llamas?? – me preguntó acomodándose en su cama.

-Higurachi Kagome, tengo 17 años, mucho gusto – respondí presentándome.

-Soy Izayoi…tengo 42 años…el gusto es mío Kagome – me hablo la mujer.

Estuvimos hablando durante varias horas…sobre la vida, sus temores, mis temores…me sentía muy a gusto con ella…pero tenía que irme, si me veían fuera de cama me regañarían mucho.

-Kagome, antes de que te vallas…cual es tu tipo de sangre?? – me dijo mientras yo iba a salir de la habitación.

-O Negativo, porque?? – le pregunté.

-Ese es mi tipo de sangre, pero por mi enfermedad no puedo donar…veré si mi hijo puede hacerlo…y…Kagome, si mañana sigues aquí ven a verme…que pases buena noche cariño – dijo mientras arreglaba su almohada y intentaba dormir.

-Arigato…hasta mañana – le dije cerrando la puerta.

Dormí muy placidamente…nunca pensé que en ese lugar dormiría bien.

-Hola Kagome, su pronostico, sobrevivirá – dijo riendo…idiota.

-Jajaja, muy gracioso…pero quiero irme de aquí – le dije mientras me intentaba levantar.

-Quédate en cama…si no tienes nada que hacer – dicho eso se retiró.

Pero igualmente me levanté y fui donde Izayoi.

-Buenos días – le dije mientras entraba.

-Hola Kagome – dijo mientras nuevamente me invitaba a sentar.

Estuve dos días más en el hospital…y ambos iba a visitar a Izayoi. Lo pasaba muy bien…al tercer día apareció el doctor.

-Hola Kagome, buenas noticias…ya tenemos donador de sangre…así que mañana te podrías retirar- dijo mientras me sonreía.

-Sii!! Al fin!! Estoy aburrida de estar aquí – dije feliz de poder mañana salir de allí. A penas Sesshomaru se fue, me levanté para ir donde Izayoi y contarle.

Fui muy feliz, entre a la habitación pero no la encontré, me asusté mucho, ella no se podía levantar, vi a una enfermera y le pregunté.

-Disculpe, la Señora que estaba aquí…donde…está?? – le pregunte muy asustada.

-Ella está en la terraza con su hijo. – dijo y luego se retiró.

Me tranquilicé y volví a mi cuarto…ya más tarde le contaría.

Aunque cuando fui tampoco estaba…definitivamente mañana lo haría.

Me hicieron muchos exámenes, inyecciones y cosas que ni siquiera sabía que existías…cuando terminar el doctor me dijo que mañana podía retirarme, le di un gracias efusivo y el se fue.

Al otro día me vestí, tome mis cosas y me retiraría…pero primero pasaría donde Izayoi, pero nuevamente no estaba…diablos…

Tuve que irme sin poder decirle un "hasta luego"…volví a casa.

Llamé a Sango y le pregunté como iba lo de la mudanza…tenía problemas para trasladar las cosas y tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos.

Al otro día volví a clases, nada del otro mundo. El maestro si iba…yo aún lo miraba, me sentía pésimo…pero igual lo amaba…puaj, me estaba volviendo una cursi.

Al salir de clases fui directo al Hospital para estar con Izayoi…todos los días ahora iba, era muy agradable era estar con ella.

Mi rutina ahora era pasar del colegio al hospital, el profesor siempre se extrañaba mucho de que yo saliera corriendo cuando las clases terminaban.

Mi hermano me mandó una carta, diciéndome que se quedarán por tiempo indefinido en el sur…está todo muy mal allá. Estaría por más tiempo sola…mentira…estaría con Izayoi.

Uno de los días que fui donde Izayoi, antes de entrar a la habitación, detrás de la puerta escuché una conversación entre Izayoi y alguien más que me llamó la atención.

-_Es una chica muy hermosa, tierna, amable…la amo madre – _decía el joven.

_-Pues declárate…es lo más lógico – _le respondía Izayoi

_-Ella, es menor que yo…es menor de edad. Pero la amo…-_ Le contó a su madre.

_-Y dime hijo, como se llama la chica?? –_ le preguntó Izayoi.

-_Kagome…Kagome Higurachi –_ Al escuchar eso, entré de golpe en la habitación…para mi sorpresa era…

"_**Cada Día te siento más y más cerca…pero tengo terror de por mi forma de ser alejarte de mí"**_

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola…bueno ya saben mi problema de conexión…bueno se arrgeló!! Así que podré actualizar más seguido…gracias por su apoyo… n.n

SesshoMamorUyashaGF: jejeje intento hacer que Kagome en mi fic sea lo menos tímida posible…o sea, que en algunos aspectos lo sea, pero cuando debe decir algo, lo haga. Ahora intentaré actualizar más rápido. Gracias.

Setsuna17: Si…ella sufre, pero luego espero que se solucione todo jejeje…Gracias!! saludos


	5. Un juego

-Kagome…Kagome Higurachi – Al escuchar eso, entré de golpe en la habitación…para mi sorpresa era…

Mi Maestro.

_**Capitulo cinco : Un Juego.**_

-_Kagome…Kagome Higurachi –_ Al escuchar eso, entré de golpe en la habitación…para mi sorpresa era…

-Kagome, hola amor…pasa – me llamó Izayoi. – Hijo…de esta Kagome hablas?? – Le preguntó Izayoi.

-S…Sí, pero que haces aquí?? – me preguntó muy intrigado.

-Yo, todos los días vengo a visitar a Izayoi y…ella es tu madre?? – estaba muy asombrada…era simple coincidencia o el destino??...Kagome! desde cuando crees en el destino??

-Si es mi madre – me respondió mirando al suelo.

-Profesor…es…estaba hablando de mí?? – pero si él quería a Kikyo!!

-Yo… - Sólo eso me respondió…luego reino un silencio bastante incómodo.

-Inuyasha, necesito hablar con Kagome, por favor déjanos solas – le pidió Izayoi tomando la mano de Inuyasha.

-Está bien… - asintió Inuyasha mientras pasaba por mi lado y me dirigía una mirada.

A penas salió, Izayoi me invitó a sentar en su cama como siempre lo hacía.

-Que sucede Izayoi? – le pregunté extrañada.

-Amor, iré al grano, quieres a mi hijo Inuyasha?? – me preguntó tomándome las manos.

-Yo, yo…no lo sé – Kagome mentirosa! Claro que lo sabes.

-Dime la verdad – Como diablos Izayoi podía saber que miento??

-Izayoi…el no me ama, el maestro quiere a Kikyo – le dije sin responder a la pregunta…

-Kikyo Sakuma?? No amor…nuestras familias querían la unión de Kikyo e Inuyasha, pero yo me opuse y no se llevo a cabo, ellos ya se conocían, pero Kikyo siempre quiso a Inuyasha para ella…y como mi hijo es muy influenciable, se dejo engatusar por esa mocosa - esto me resultaba demasiado extraño.

-Pero, en el colegio pidió que ella se presentase, si pidió eso es porque no la conocía – Era lo más lógico creo yo.

-Bueno…eso no lo se, Inuyasha debe tener una buena explicación para eso…cariño, él te quiere, dale una oportunidad – Izayoi me miraba fijamente.

-Pero, pero si yo le intereso, que el se acerque a mi!!, yo no andaré persiguiéndolo!!, siempre se acerca a mi pero sale arranando!!, no soporto que sea tan infantil!! – dije ya muy alterada.

-Kagome… - Izayoi me llamó en un tono tan maternal…

-Lo siento Izayoi…debo irme – enseguida salí del lugar y me encontré con la mirada ámbar de Inuyasha.

-Kagome yo…- No deseaba escucharlo.

-Shhh, no diga nada profesor, yo…lo siento hasta luego – me despedí y salí corriendo.

Salí del hospital y me puse a pensar la situación…

Bueno la verdad no había mucho que pensar…era simple, Inuyasha me ama.

El problema es que no sabía que hacer, si ir corriendo, decirle que lo amo y vivir felices por siempre, bueno no felices por siempre muy de cuentos de hadas…o dejar que se olvide de mí ya que a él no le conviene tener una relación con una alumna, porque, punto uno, soy menor de edad, punto dos, soy su alumna, punto tres, como soy menos de edad y soy su alumna puede perder se empleo en el colegio, punto cuatro, como soy menor de edad, soy su alumna, puede perder su empleo puede que no lo reciban en ninguna otra institución más…y la verdad es que, a pesar de que no quiero morir virgen, no estoy preparada para tener una relación con un hombre que no vive se sólo besos y abrazos, él ya necesita otro tipo de amor, no amor de adolescente sino amor de mujer…si yo fuese capaz de darle ese tipo de amor…tengo miedo de quedar embarazada a mi edad, ya no es tan fácil como antes, donde las chicas tenían sus hijos a los 16 años…estamos en el siglo XXI y no es lindo tener un bebé a los 17, sé que existen muchos métodos anticonceptivos, pero no sirven al 100, por alguna razón pueden fallar…

Son muchos mis miedos…sé que yo no le convengo, además Inuyasha ya es un hombre adulto…desea formar una familia, yo posiblemente sea un capricho. Sólo eso, un capricho.

Volví a casa hecha un nudo de confusiones, Por el amor de dios!! No encontraba una maldita solución! Rayos!

Iba a abrir la puerta…y ví que la cerradura estaba forzada…oh no…alguien estaba dentro de mi casa, y sospecho que nadie muy amigable.

Entré lenta y silenciosamente a la cocina, tomé un cuchillo y recorrí la casa preparada por si veía a alguien atacar.

Revisé todo…todo…cada rincón y sólo quedaba un lugar, mi habitación.

Subí las escaleras y me puse detrás de la puerta para intentar oír algún ruido. No escuché nada, eso me dio un poco más de valor y entré.

No vi a nadie y baje la guardia, pero alguien me tomó por detrás, me tapó la boca y no dejaba que lo viera.

El extraño comenzó a besarme el cuello…maldita sea, no quería morir virgen, pero tampoco quería ser violada!!

Bajó sus manos hasta mi cintura mientras me seguía besando. En un momento soltó el agarre y logré darme la vuelta, para sólo confundirme más y encontrarme con aquellos ojos ámbares que me encantaban…era Inuyasha.

-Maestro… - dije con la voz entrecortada

-Kagome…eres mía – me susurró al oído.

Yo quede atónita ante la confesión del maestro…que diablos…no entendía…yo…el maestro…mierda.

-Tranquila, sólo responde con un sí o un no, esta bien? – me dijo mientras me sentaba en la cama y el lo hacía en el piso de mi habitación.

-Está bien – respondí tímidamente. Estaba demasiado confundida como para procesar bien la información…Inuyasha estaba en mi habitación?

-Me quieres?? – primera pregunta.

-Si… - primera respuesta verdadera.

-Bien…me deseas?? – segunda pregunta.

-Si – segunda respuesta verdadera.

-Kagome…quiere ser mía?? – tercera pregunta…

-Defina "mía" – tercera respuesta, la primera estúpida.

-Mi mujer, mi novia, mi niña…mi todo – ok…era obvia la respuesta…

-Sí – respondí enseguida.

Ok…repasemos, Número de preguntas: tres, Número de respuestas verdaderas: tres, Número de respuestas falsas: cero y número de respuestas tontas: una…Conclusión…amaba más que a nada a Inuyasha.

-Bien, no hay nada más que hablar… – me dijo mientras se ponía de pie, al momento que yo también lo hacía. Me tomaba el mentón, acariciaba mis mejillas y…me comenzaba a besar.

Fue un beso demasiado hermoso…hace tiempo que esperaba algo así, aunque no aceptará que lo deseaba…

Aunque suene ilógico sólo nos besamos, nuestra relación apenas había comenzado como pasar al siguiente paso.

Al otro día llegué al colegio en las nubes, no pude dormir pensando en que vería a MI maestro…

Llegué…tarde…aunque estuviera con Inuyasha, eso no cambiaba el hecho de que soy una floja e irresponsable que odia levantarse por las mañanas.

Estaba con Inuyasha…supongo que soy su…su…su novia?? La verdad no me interesaban las etiquetas, sólo quería estar con él.

Llegué y la clase, como era de esperarse, ya había empezado, era Historia…con mi maestro.

-Higurachi…llegas tarde. Ve donde la directoria y pide un pase – me dijo con voz estricta…

Salí del salón algo molestas, que le costaba dejarme entrar?, si no era la gran cosa, además ahora era su novia o no??

Me fui refunfuñando a la oficina de la directora para el dichoso pase. La directora me lo dio sin problemas y tan rápido como entre, salí del lugar.

Decidí no apresurarme, tenía el pase así que no interesaba llegar si llegaba más tarde. Además no me agradaba la idea de ver a un Inuyasha mal humorado.

-Kagome! – me gritó alguien de voz muy conocida.

Me día la vuelta y me encontré con mi amigo…al que no veía hace años…Kouga.

-Kouga!! Que…que haces aquí?? – le pregunté mientras él me abrazaba.

-Mujer despistada, te dejé un mensaje en tu correo electrónico, hay salía específicamente porque me cambie de institución – dijo sabiendo que yo muy rara vez reviso mi correo.

-Oh…pues no lo ví, dime aquí y ahora por que te cambiaste…te cambiaste?? – le pregunté ya procesada la información en mi mente.

-Mis padres se mudaron para este sector y no encontraron nada mejor que ponerme en este colegio – me dijo mientras ambos caminábamos hacia mi salón.

-Guau! Que bien! Hace años que no te vía Kouga…- dije ya con la voz apagada, debía volver al salón.

-Si – me dedicó una bella sonrisa – Kagome, tengo entendido que Sango tuvo que volver a Estados Unidos por problemas, así que en el receso te vendré a buscar para que charlemos, está bien? – me preguntó Kouga mientras nos deteníamos frente a la puerta del salón.

-Sí…está bien, te esperaré – dije mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla como despedida, siempre nos saludábamos y despedíamos así – Este es mi salón…nos veremos Kouga.

-Ok…hasta luego Kagome – dije mientras se retiraba.

Vi mientras se alejaba hasta que lo perdí de vista cuando dobló hacia otro pasillo. Era genial tener a Kouga aquí.

Entré al salón y el profesor ni siquiera me miró cuando le entregué el pase. Pero que diablos le pasaba al idiota de Inuyasha?? Debería ser aunque sea un poco más amable no??

Está bien, hay que comportarse normal para no levantar sospechar, pero se estaba pasando, no tenía motivo para comportarse tan insoportable conmigo.

Maldita clase, maldito colegio, maldito Inuyasha…gracias a no se quien que la campana por fin sonó…y al minuto apareció Kouga apoyado en el umbral de la puerta, con su sensual sonrisa.

-Hola Kagome, vamos?? – dijo mientras me tomaba de la mano. Yo me sonrojé ante el contacto.

-Si…vamos – le contesté sonriendo.

Nos pasamos el receso contando todo lo que habíamos hecho durante todo el tiempo sin vernos. Me enteré que Kouga quería ser Arquitecto, sus padres se habían reconciliado, tomaba clases de piano y que seguía siendo virgen…eso me lo esperaba, ya que a pesar de su sensualidad, de ser hermoso y agradable, Kouga era muy tímido con las mujeres, y al igual que yo, deseaba perderla con alguien especial. Amaba esa forma de ser de Kouga…que no le importara el que dirán de los demás.

Lamentablemente tuvimos que dejar de hablar, ya que la directora lo llamó para verificar unos papeles por el cambio de colegio.

Ya que no tenía nada que hacer, me dispuse a vagar por los pasillos.

Ahora que lo pensaba…Inuyasha estaba muy frío conmigo. Entiendo que quiera mantener la relación en secreto, pero cuando estaba con Kikyo, hasta se besaba detrás del colegio. Por más que lo intentará no conseguía entender por que era así. A veces me daban ganas de pegarle mil patadas, pero…eso era imposible.

Iba caminando y alguien me jaló hacia una habitación algo oscura. Sólo conseguí distinguir unos ojos ámbares y una amplia sonrisa. Era Inuyasha.

-Hola… - me dijo con voz de niño.

-Inuyasha…pero que haces?? – le dije mientras el me abrazaba.

-Sólo estoy con mi mujer – que respuesta más absurda.

-Nos pueden ver…que no te das cuen…- no alcancé a terminar de hablar cuando ya me estaba besando.

No era de esos besos tiernos a los que estaba algo acostumbrada, sino que era uno salvaje, como si estuviese desesperado por besarme. Aún así me agradaba, y bastante.

Inuyasha profundizó el beso introduciendo su lengua en mi boca. Yo accedí de inmediato. Sus labios eran muy dulces, tal vez sólo lo sentía así porque amaba a Inuyasha.

El maestro posó sus manos en mi cintura mientras nos separábamos por la falta de aire. Al fin y al cabo éramos seres humanos que necesitan aire.

-Inuyasha… - le dije recobrando el aliento.

-Dime – me respondió él de lo más normal.

-Por que te comportas tan frío conmigo? – debía aclarar esa duda ahora ya!

-Yo…lo siento, es sólo miedo a que nos descubran – no se porque no me convenció esa respuesta, pero no le tomé mucha atención a mi instinto de "hey! Te está mintiendo!"

Le respondí un leve "Ah", y el se acercó nuevamente a mí para besarme. Está vez era muy posesivamente.

Sus manos que yacían en mi cintura bajaron a mis muslos. Los tomó con fuerza y me sentó en una pequeña mesa del lugar. Ahora que me daba cuenta, estábamos en el cuarto de la utilería de gimnasia.

Me sentó en la mesa y yo entrelacé mis piernas en su cintura…me sentía muy a gusto así. Inuyasha comenzó a acariciar mis piernas por debajo de la falda. Yo soltaba suspiros que él reprimía con besos.

Sentía que debía parar…a penas empezábamos la relación y él ya quería hacer el amor??...de verdad deseaba parar. Pero mi cuerpo no respondía a lo que mi mente dictaba.

Inuyasha dejó mis piernas para pasar sus manos bajo mi blusa y me acariciaba los senos por encima del sostén…me encantaba, pero debía parar.

-Inu…yasha – le dije tratando de armar la oración.

-Inuyasha…de…detente – logré decir.

Pero el no paraba!!...no cesaba de acariciarme.

-Basta… - dije casi suplicando…

Aún no paraba…

-Detente!! – dije mientras lo apartaba de un empujón.

Inuyasha me miró sorprendido.

-Lo…lo siento mucho – me dijo tomando aire.

-Inuyasha…es que no estoy preparada – le comenté para que entendiera porque lo separé de mí.

-Está bien Kagome…no te presionaré – dijo Inuyasha mientras acariciaba mi mejilla y me miraba dulcemente.

Yo respondí con una sonrisa y él me beso la frente.

Salimos del lugar lo más discretamente posible. Primero Inuyasha y después yo.

Luego de aquel acontecimiento el día pasó muy normal. Como siempre.

Cuando tocaron el timbre para volver a casa, tomé mis cosas y salí fugazmente del salón. Pasaría por el salón de maestros…no era extraño que una alumna pidiera una información al profesor. Pero yo sólo le diría que pasaría donde Izayoi.

Llegué al salón y no había nadie. Entré y escuché unos extraños ruidos del baño…sentía algo extraño dentro de mí, como si algo me advirtiera que no entrará.

Igualmente entré al lugar…y me encontré con Kikyo sin blusa que abrazaba a Inuyasha, los dos muy agitados y sonrojados. Inuyasha tenía la blusa sin abrochar y tenía sus manos en su cintura.

-Perdonen – dije mientras me iba corriendo del lugar. No tenía la suficiente valentía para enfrentarlos.

Me fui al parque que siempre voy y me senté en una banca. No lloré…simplemente me dediqué a unir todos los cabos sueltos que encontraba.

Inuyasha se comportaba de manera fría conmigo porque no quería que Kikyo se enterará de la supuesta relación. Él deseaba tener sexo conmigo…sólo por capricho, me decía cosas lindas mientras que mantenía una relación amorosa con Kikyo.

En resumen…sólo fui un juego.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. o.O .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola!! Muchas gracias por los reviews!!

Perdones la tardanza, pero es que estoy ahogada con trabajos escolares!! :S!! Gomen!!

Muchas gracias a todas por los reviews!! Siii!! Me hacen feliz!! Muy feliz!!

En el proximo capi agradezco a cada una…es que ahorita voy saliendo…jejeje…perdon!!


	6. Kouga

--

"**Mi Maestro"**

Capítulo Seis: Kouga…

En resumen…sólo fui un juego.

Un juego en el cual me enrede emocionalmente, al final salí perdiendo…pero como iba a ganar, si en este juego Inuyasha era el anfitrión, juez y público, donde la concursante con ventaja era Kikyo.

¿Ahora que haría?... ¿volver a clases y fingir que nada sucedió?, ¿enfrentar a Inuyasha y a Kikyo? O lo que mejor sabía hacer…Esconderme hasta que la tormenta haya pasado.

Creo que eso haría…esconderme de Kikyo y sobre todo de Inuyasha.

Al otro día en clases no presté atención…de hecho no sé que sucedió ya que dormí durante cada clase que tenía con Inuyasha.

En el receso me encontré con un Kouga muy feliz…me acerqué para tener un momento agradable y saber el motivo de tanta felicidad.

-Hola Kouga, que tal estás? – le pregunté mientras él me miraba y me sonreía.

-Hola Kag, muy bien…es oficial mi ingreso a esta escuela. Me quedaré hasta que termine – respondió demasiando alegre, y obviamente yo también me alegre, estaría con uno de mis mejores amigos.

-Que bien!! Kouga!! Eso es genial!! – dije abrazándolo.

-Lo sé…lo sé – me dijo con voz arrogante – pero lo que mejor de todo Kag, es que estaré en tu clase!! – dijo eliminando cualquier tono de arrogancia

-Eso es! INCREIBLE!! – grité de la emoción.

-Mañana mismo entraré en tu clase, por hoy no, ya que quedan los últimos papeleos. Es lo mejor estar en la misma clase que tu Kag – me dijo Kouga mientras caminábamos a la cafetería.

-Lo sé...- le respondí sonriendo.

Llegamos a la cafetería y nos sentamos a comer, sentí una extraña mirada que me seguía mientras yo avanzaba.

Me di media vuelta y efectivamente me miraban fijamente, Inuyasha. Lo miré fríamente y luego desvié la mirada hacia Kouga que me observaba extrañado.

-¿Qué sucede? – me interrogó.

-No…Nada – le respondí de inmediato.

El día escolar terminó, como muchos otros, sin novedades.

Al salir del edificio me encontré con la persona que menos deseaba ver sobre la faz de la tierra…sin embargo con mi suerte, suponía que pasaría.

-Kagome, necesito hablar contigo, es urgente – me dijo Inuya…el profesor.

-No tengo nada que hablar con usted profesor, las clases ya acabaron – le respondí mientras intentaba salir definitivamente del lugar, pero él me lo impedía.

-Pero debo aclararte lo que pasó –

-Entienda, no hay nada que aclarar…una imagen vale más que mil palabras – y vaya que eso era cierto.

-Pero hay veces donde esa imagen puede estar errada - respondió al instante.

-Sólo hay una cosa errada en todo esto…haber confiado en usted – dije con cierto tono de molestia en mis palabras – si me permite, debo retirarme maestro.

Inuyasha no me detuvo esta vez, dejó que me fuera sin protestar. Daba gracias por eso.

Volví a casa y me dispuse a hablarle a Sango, estaba tan concentrada en mis problemas que no había tenido tiempo ni ganas de llamarla.

-Vamos contesta – dije me sentaba en mi cama con el teléfono en el oído – Sango vamos responde –

-_Hola – _me respondió una voz que enseguida supe que era la de Sango

-Hola Sango, soy yo, Kagome – dije recostada en la cama.

_-Kag amiga! Tanto tiempo! ¿Cómo estas? –_ me preguntó con emoción en su voz.

-Muy bien, algo cansada por el colegio…¿Qué ha pasado con los papeles de mudanza y residencia? – le interrogué a mi amiga.

_-Bueno, algo avanzados, tendré que esperar unas semanas más, pero todo va bien – _La verdad es que la extrañaba mucho.

-Genial, espero verte pronto por aquí Sango –

_-Claro…Kagome , a que no adivinas con quién me encontré! – _me dijo de repente muy alegre.

-No…no adivino…dime con quien!! – le dije también alegre.

_-Con Miroku Tendo! Ese chico que vivía cerca de nosotras y que me gustaba cuando pequeña, está aquí por un viaje de estudios. Y hemos estado saliendo – _me contó bajando la voz en el "Hemos estado saliendo".

-Guau! Genial!! Dale mis saludos, recuerdo que siempre me decía lagartija…- Estaba feliz porque mi amiga conocía a alguien que en verdad le gustara…pero esa felicidad me hacía recordar a Inuyasha.

-_Kag…lo siento, pero llegó él, quedamos en salir. Hablamos otro día, un beso te quiero mucho amiga, Adiós –_ me dijo colgando de inmediato.

Me hacía feliz que ella lo fuera. Pero a mi se me agoto ese tipo de felicidad. Tal vez algún día conocería a alguien como Inuyasha.

Diablos…aún no conseguí olvidarlo. Pero como olvidarlo, si es tan hermoso, tierno…lo amo tanto.

-Kagome! Tonta!! – me regañé a mi misma – Tonta!, olvídate de él, no es bueno para ti, no lo quieres! – me intentaba convencer, pero sabía que era en vano.

Bajé a tomar un vaso de leche, ese día estaba muy sana, quizás era porque estaba algo deprimida. Estaba en el acto de servirme el vaso cuando escuché que tocaban a la puerta.

Fui a abrir la puerta y alguien entró rápidamente en la casa.

-¡¿Qué hacer aquí?! – le pregunté casi gritando.

-Tenemos que hablar – me respondió de inmediato.

-Ya le dije, no tenemos nada que hab… me interrumpió.

-No hables Kagome, sólo escúchame, tenemos que aclarar las cosas ahora – dijo el maestro mientras nos sentábamos.

Yo no dije nada…me dispuse a escucharlo.

-Bien, supongo que tu silencio es un sí – me miró un instante y luego continuó hablando – Con Kikyo no tengo ninguna relación…- no siguió hablando ya que entró mi hermano a la casa.

-Hermana!! Llegué! – era Souta…

-Souta! ¿Qué haces aquí? – se supone que se quedarían en el sur por más tiempo.

-Mi madre me pidió que viniera a casa para saber como estabas…ya que aún debemos estar más tiempo con mi tía – me explicó Souta.

-Bueno, estoy bien…no hay nada anormal. – Souta me miró sonriendo, mi hermano mayor, él ya tenía 23 años, tenía a su novia desde los 19 años, eran muy felices y yo esperaba que pronto haya una boda. Souta siempre se preocupaba por mí y por mi madre, lo amaba mucho.

-Bien…entonces volveré pasado mañana con mi madre, no quiero dejarla sola – dijo mientras miraba a Inuyasha, y creo yo que leí los pensamientos de mi hermano, quería saber quien era Inuyasha…y cuál era su relación conmigo.

-Souta…él, es mi maestro Inuyasha, está encargado de mi clase desde la ausencia de Ayumi…está aquí…porque… - no se me ocurría nada inteligente para decir.

-Por que ella es la presidenta de curso…y debía informarle de algunos cambios…y no la pude contactar en el colegio, es un gusto conocerlo – dijo Inuyasha saludando a Souta.

-Sí…el gusto es mío – Souta lo examinó durante un breve momento y luego se fue a su habitación.

Lo miramos mientras se retiraba y cuando ya lo perdimos de vista, nos observamos el uno al otro…

-Kagome…escucha –

-Profesor, este no es el momento ni el lugar, debo atender a mi hermano…además no tengo el ánimo ni la ganas de hablar con usted – le dije mientras abría la puerta de la casa para que se fuera.

-Está bien, pero algún día tendrás que escucharme…no podrás huir siempre de mi princesa – No quería escuchar ningún tipo de apodo…sino perdería el juicio.

Inuyasha se acercó a mi, me tomó por la cintura y me dio un fugaz beso en los labios…me miró y se retiro sin decir una palabra.

Yo no atiné a hacer nada hasta que escuché el auto de él partir. En ese momento Souta bajó de su habitación.

-Hermana, ¿Estás bien? – me pregunto mi hermano.

-Si, claro, dime tienes hambre? – le dije sonriendo.

-Por supuesto – respondió mientras nos dirigimos a la cocina.

Al otro día debería asistir a clases, no tenía muchas ganas pero debía hacerlo. Para mi agradable sorpresa me pasó a buscar a la casa Kouga…su excusa fue que para empezar un buen día debía verme a mí.

Llegamos al colegio y nos quedamos en la entrada charlando de diferentes cosas.

-Kagome, ¿Qué haz sabido de Sango? – me preguntó Kouga.

-Bueno pues, la llamé y dijo que… - no logré responder ya que Kouga se acercó a mí y me besó.

No sé si fueron horas, minutos o segundos los que Kouga me besó…pero para mí fueron eternos. No le respondí el beso…por dios si Kouga era mi amigo!! Que estaba haciendo!!

Lo separé de mí y el me miro sonriendo…

-Kouga…pero que diablos – le dije esperando una buena explicación, debería ser muy convincente porque quería partirle la cara de un golpe.

-Kagome… - me dijo Kouga aún con una sonrisa, y bastante arrogante para mi gusto. Él seguí sonriendo sin embargo miraba hacia otro lugar…seguí la trayectoria de su mirada para dar con lo que él observaba con tanto interés…

-Inuyasha…- logré articular mientras veía a Inuyasha con una miraba que guardaba muchas emociones que logré descifrar…Ira, tristeza, desilusión, esperanza, amor…y tantas cosas más que calaron en lo profundo de mi corazón y produjeron que estallará en lagrimas.

"_**Y cuando pensé que te podría olvidar, me doy cuenta de que es imposible borrar algo permanente"**_

--

Hola…el capitulo seeis, me tardé mucho, y no tengo excusas, sólo fue de floja, no tenía animos de subir el capi…no sé porque, pero simplemente no quería…

Muchas, muchas , muchas y mil veces muchas gracias por sus reviews!! Son lo mejor! Me encantan sus reviews, me animan a seguir con el fic!! Gracias son lo máximos!!

Jejeje pobre Kag…pero tengo una explicación…jejej muajuajaujaua xD!! (risa malévola)…quédense con el suspenso ajajjaja

_**Agradecimientos:**_

**RefiraM**: Sí, mucha tarea a veces no deja tiempo ejejje…que bien que te gustó el fic! Me pone muy feliz el que a ustedes les guste mi fic, me animan mucho, y espero que sigas leyendo. JAJAJA si creo que me la fregué mucho a Kagome, pero se solucionaran las cosas Saludos.!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF**: jejeje, Inu tiene sus motivos, no te preocupes, él no es el malo de la historia, eso se arreglará pronto Mujuajaujau xD! Gracias por los reviews!! Sigue leyendo bye!

**Setsuna17** : si, muy mal, pero Inu tiene una explicación!! Saludos!!

**Shandy-chan**: Gracias!! Muchas gracias por leerlo, y sobre todo porque te gusto! Y si, Kagome maldice mucho, es que me agrada que maldiga ajjaja, soy algo extraña xD!! Pero dejará de maldecir algún día…

**serena tsukino chiba** : Jajaja Kikyo la pagará caro!! Es una maldita… …y como les digo a todos, Inu tiene sus razones y explicaciones.

A todas las demás!! **Arigato**!! Si no les agradazco aquí lo haré en le próximo, es que algunas se me olvidan!! Perdon! Pero sigan leyendo!! Y gracias! Las quiero!


	7. La Explicacion

_**Mi Maestro**_

**Capítulo Siete**: La explicación

...

-Inuyasha…- logré articular mientras veía a Inuyasha con una miraba que guardaba muchas emociones que logré descifrar…Ira, tristeza, desilusión, esperanza, amor…y tantas cosas más que calaron en lo profundo de mi corazón y produjeron que estallará en lagrimas.

Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas mientras observaba a Inuyasha, yo no atinaba a hacer nada, estaba estática, como si estuviese pegada al suelo.

Kouga aún miraba a Inuyasha con una sonrisa arrogante…más que arrogante era como triunfal. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

Me di la media vuelta y encaré a Kouga…

-¿Pero eres retrasado mental o que? ¡¡Como se te ocurre hacer semejante estupidez?? – le dije exasperada.

-Tenía curiosidad de saber cuál era la cara de Inuyasha cuando nos viera besándonos – una explicación bastante estúpida.

-¿QUÉ? ¿TENÍAS SIMPLEMENTE CURIOSIDAD DE SABER COMO ERA LA MALDITA CARA DE INUYASHA?... – dije gritando de ira. – ¿Eres idiota o anormal?...punto uno, por que diablos te interesaba tanto el rostro de Inuyasha? ¡¡Punto dos!! ¿Por qué le dices Inuyasha al maestro?, ¡PUNTO TRES!, Dame una maldita razón lógica de por que me besaste tarado!! Además YO NO TE BESÉ!! – le dije furiosa…pero quien se creía el muy…muy…Kouga.

-Kagome…sabes que me gustas y yo sé que estás saliendo con Inuyasha…él es un amigo de la familia, muy centrado él, así que no me explico por que se fijó en una niña como tú – dijo cruzándose de brazos – Kagome…tu deberías estar conmigo…yo te quiero Kagome. – Kouga me miró fijamente y bajó los brazos. – Esa vez…cuando te pedí que fueras mi novia, no pensé que tu rechazo me afectara tanto, fue ya hace dos años, antes de mudarme, ya no debería importarme tanto, estamos más grandes, más maduros y pensamos las cosas con más claridad y sensatez…pero aún así yo no he conseguido olvidarme de ti. Está bien, optamos ser sólo amigos, pero para mi está resultando imposible. Y cuando mi padres decidieron volver a este sector, de inmediato me di cuenta de que tenía otra oportunidad para conquistarte Kagome…una oportunidad que no desaprovecharía. –Kouga hizo una pausa, tomó aire y siguió hablando – Kagome, me di cuenta de que tenías una relación con Inuyasha, ya que los vi cuando entraron al cuarto de gimnasia, los vi besándose y me he dado cuenta de las miradas que se dan…son muy obvios a decir verdad. Pero también supe que ya no se están viendo por un incidente con Kikyo Sakuma, y decidí que ahora que estás tratando de olvidarlo, yo debería ser quien te ayude en eso. Quiero estar contigo Kagome…te besé porque era lo que deseaba hace años, y para hacerle entender a Inuyasha que yo seré quien cuide de ti Kagome – concluyó Kouga mirándome fijamente como si eso fuera lo más interesante.

-Kouga…yo – tomé aire, cerré los ojos y luego los volví a abrir ardiendo en furia – Kouga…eres mi mejor amigo además de Sango, te quiero mucho…pero eso no significa que puedas llegar y besarme sin mi consentimiento!!. Yo no soy una niña para que decidas cuidar de mí, y esa vez donde quedamos en ser sólo amigos te dejé bien claro de que no sería tu novia, no quiero que nuestra amistad se convierta en algo que pronto terminaría. Inuyasha…él, yo si estuve saliendo con él, pero después de lo que paso con Kikyo…me di cuenta de que yo no le intereso como él a mi. Kouga…no hay oportunidad que aprovechar ni desaprovechar, por que yo no seré tu novia ni aquí ni en Júpiter, no te enojes, pero es la verdad…y sabes que soy sincera. Kouga eres mi amigo y no quiero enojarme por tonterías…olvídate de un amor imposible… - dije mientras lo miré, tenía una expresión neutra – Kouga…empecemos de cero... – el me miró extrañado.

-Kagome…yo… - de pronto vi lo que en mi vida jamás hubiese imaginado presenciar…unas lagrimas comenzaron a brotar de los ojos de Kouga. Él se acercó a mi y me abrazó llorando – Perdóname, no te quiero perder, eres demasiado importante para mi…es que te quiero mucho y me cuesta aceptar de que no quieras estar conmigo… - dijo Kouga llorando.

Yo sólo sonreí…él era demasiado dócil como para intentar hacer otra cosa. De hecho, estoy segura de que me besó por el impulso del momento, él es muy tímido y no hace nada sin consultarlo antes con alguien…desde siempre ha sido así.

-Te repito…empecemos de cero – él se separó de mi y me observo confundido, yo le dije sonriendo – Kouga Ikari, de 17 años… ¿quieres ser mi mejor amigo? – le pregunté mientras el dejaba de llorar y sonreía.

-Sí, por supuesto que sí Kag!! – dijo Kouga mientras me abrazaba.

-Está bien…está bien, ya…muy cursi – comenté riendo.

-Perdóname Kag, nunca más volverá a suceder, fue el impulso del momento – Lo sabía, lo conocía muy bien.

Nos separamos y yo me di vuelta para ver si aún estaba Inuyasha allí, pero había desaparecido. Bueno…se merecía algo de sufrimiento, la verdad es que se merecía regocijarse en sufrimiento…pero para que ser tan rencorosa…bueno, lo soy, soy muy rencorosa, pero con él es algo difícil, ya que lo quiero mucho…así que para botar todo este rencor que tengo guardado en mi interior lo haré con Kikyo…ahora la odio más que antes. Es una perra.

Llegó la hora del almuerzo y me senté con Kouga, no dejaría que por el incidente de la mañana se debilitara nuestra amistad, lo de la mañana sólo fue una tontería.

Estaba en lo mejor charlando y comiendo cuando me llamaron por el altavoz de la cafetería.

-_Kagome Higurachi, por favor presentarse en la oficina del Maestro Taisho. Repito, Kagome Higurachi por favor presentarse en la oficina del Maestro Taisho –_

Kouga y yo nos miramos y él habló…

-Creo…que deberías ir, puede ser importante –

-Bah! Que porquería…pero, bueno está bien iré…nos vemos – les dije a Kouga mientras me paraba de mi asiento y salía de la cafetería.

Me dirigí lo más rápido a la oficina del Maestro. Cuando llegué, golpeé despacio para que no escuchara y así irme con la excusa de que no había nadie en la oficina, pero mi plan fracasó, ya que el maestro escuchó y contesto un "Adelante", al cual yo hice caso y entré al lugar.

-Hola Kagome…asiento – me dijo el mientras me observaba detenidamente.

-Si- dije yo mientras tomaba asiento en un cómodo sofá.

El profesor de paró y se dirigió a la puerta, tomó unas llaves y puso seguro… ¿Qué pretendía?

-Que está haciendo!! – le dije mientras me paraba enseguida, pero él se paraba donde estaba yo, me tomaba de los hombros y me volvía a sentar.

-Estoy harto Kagome! Siéntate y escucha! – Nunca lo había visto así.

-Pero… -

-No me interrumpas - me dijo él. No me agrada para nada que me den ordenes.

-Yo lo interrumpo todo lo que quiero!! Usted sólo es mi maestro y aún así no tiene autoridad para decirme que hacer!!...es mas! Usted me va a escuchar a mí!! – le dije…me había sacado de mis casillas!

Él no dijo nada, así que tomé eso como un si. De hecho él se sentó para escucharme.

-Usted sólo se dedicó a jugar con mis malditos sentimientos, siempre ha querido a la maldita de Kikyo…quería hacer la cochinada conmigo para después ir a hacerla con Kikyo…es una perra. Le dijo a su madre, a la cual no he visto por evitarlo, que me quería!! Que yo era a la mujer que quería para estar por siempre!! Es un mentiroso! Yo me hice ilusiones, pensé que al fin estaría con mi endemoniadamente guapo, tierno, inteligente y hermoso maestro, pero lo hice en vano! Usted sólo quería jugar conmigo! Lo odio!!, y la verdad aunque lo quiero no seguiré perdiendo el tiempo con usted! me dedicaré a otras cosas…ya pasará al mi pasado oscuro…malditos sentimientos, maldita Kikyo, maldito usted!! – dije desesperada.

-Pero, no maldigas tanto…- me regañó él.

-Yoooo! Maldigo todo lo que quiero! Y si no le gusta maldita sea! Que me importa! – dije aún mas desesperada que antes.

-¿Terminaste? – me preguntó con mucha calma.

-No… - dije mirándolo – Usted es un maldito aprovechado – dije tranquilamente para luego sentarme en el cómodo sofá – Ahora si, ya termine – dije dando pie para que comenzara a hablar.

-Bien – dio un suspiro – Kagome…ahora si te puedo aclarar las cosas.

-No creo que exista algo muy convincente pero dejaré que haga el intento – dije sonriendo arrogantemente.

-No interrumpas – dijo serio.

-Está bien… - dije seria.

-Kagome, lo que viste con Kikyo no es lo que tu crees – es lo que dicen todos – Como te contó mi madre, Kikyo siempre ha estado interesada en mi, y no se como se enteró de nuestras relación…pero ese día que tu nos viste, ella llegó sin blusa al salón, me llevó hasta el baño y comenzó a besarme, yo la quité de encima, pero me amenazó con contar a todos de nuestras relación y yo me dejé…ella me desabrochó la camisa, pero yo no quería, yo no la quiero a ella, te amo a ti Kagome, debes entender. Y me portaba de manera fría contigo porque tenía a Kikyo rondando, y el más mínimo descuido ella podría delatarnos – me explico él.

-Claro y esa vez en el baño, ella te puso un maldito revolver en la cabeza, y como eres tan valiente te dejaste acariciar por esa perra. Piensa que le creerían a una niña malcriada como Kikyo en vez de al prestigioso, inteligente y creíble Maestro Inuyasha Taisho??...sólo te dejaste porque eres igual que todos los malditos hombres, un maldito débil que ante la primera perra que le mueve el trasero se deja llevar y olvida todo lo demás!! – le dije subiendo le tono de voz.

-Kagome…pero es que no se me pasaba nada por la mente en ese momento aparte de tu rostro – dijo Inuyasha.

-Claro sólo se te pasaba por tu maldita mente la maldita imagen de los pechos plásticos de Kikyo!! –

-Para ya Kagome!! Entiende por favor!! No tenía alternativa, esa mujer es capaz de todo para conseguir lo que quiere!! Perdóname si? Yo sólo te quiero a ti!! Entiende de una maldita vez!! – y esa fue la primera vez que escuche a Inuyasha maldecir…

-No sé!! Debo pensarlo…- dije levantándome del sofá y dirigiéndome a la salida…intenté abrir…pero me acordé que estaba con seguro – Maestro déme la llave por favor – le dije acercándome a él.

-No quiero – me dijo en tono infantil.

-No seas tonto y dámela – dije regañándolo.

-No lo haré – dijo aún más infantil.

-Dámela por las buenas o lo haré por las malas… - Oh Oh…gravísimo error, esas palabras se podrían mal interpretar.

-Está bien…por las malas – lo sabía…era un maldito aprovechado.

Lo miré fijamente…luego desvié la vista a otro lugar, buscando algo para golpearlo. Bingo! Una inútil escoba.

La tomé y me dispuse a golpearlo…estaba en eso, pero el tomó la escoba, la jaló hacia él y quedé pegada a su cuerpo. Olvidaba su maldita fuerza.

-Te tengo perra… – me dijo apretándome más hacia él y sonriendo victorioso, quien diablos se creía para decirme perra??. Sin embargo no podría resistir por mucho más el no lanzarme hacia él.

-Inuyasha…- dije acercándome a él.

-Eres y serás mía para siempre Higurachi – me dijo apretándome más hacia él.

-Suéltame, por favor… - le rogué…de verdad no quería caer en ese círculo vicioso…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…Inuyasha…

-Kagome…por favor créeme, yo no quería nada ni quiero nada con Kikyo…para mí tú eres la única en mi vida… - de verdad estaba creyendo en sus palabras…pero vamos! Maldita sea! no podía ser tan fácil!! O si??...Claro que no!! Yo soy Kagome Higurachi, y no dejaré que ese maldito maestro me engatuse con su manera de ser tan sexy!!

-Si es cierto…pruébelo y haga méritos. Ahora suélteme, debo ir a casa – le dije dándole un empujón, y no se de donde demonios saqué fuerzas, pero logré apartarlo.

-Está bien…es un reto Kagome, te probaré que digo la verdad y te conquistaré – dijo al momento que me devolvía la llave de la puerta.

-Tendrán que ser pruebas en extremo convincentes... – dije abriendo la puerta – Adiós – finalicé saliendo de la oficina y cerrando la puerta.

Iba a caminar pero sentí que se volvía a abrir la puerta del lugar del que recién había salido.

Me dí media vuelta para ver que pasaba y al momento en que lo hice, el maestro me tomó por la cintura y me besó apasionadamente.

Como siempre, tardé en reaccionar. De hecho comencé a responderle el beso!! , Igual hace mucho tiempo que lo esperaba, extrañaba a Inuyasha, nadie me había besado como él, además de que lo quería mucho.

-Interrumpo algo… - genial! Justo cuando Inuyasha me besaba alguien nos descubría…

Nos separamos y ambos quedamos sorprendidos…

-Kikyo…

...

Mujuajujaujua (risa malevola), igual en este capitulo no se kedan juntitos xD!! Jajajja bueno…perdonen el retraso, pero es que estaba enferma y en cama, y no podia pensar ni actuar bien…jajajaja…Nuevamente, muchas gracias por los reviews!! No me esperaba tantos u.u xD!! Asi q gracias!! Las adoro a todas!! Espero que sigan con los review y leyendo mi historia...

_**Agradecimientos!!-:**_

**VictoriaTaisho**: Mujer!! No importa que no siempre comentes :D!! soy feliz! Aunque me dejes uno en la vida ajjaja…pero gracias!!...Espero que haya quedado claro el porque Kouga beso a Kagome…y si no, me preguntas jejejej. Y si! Están empates!!...bueno nos estamos leyendo pronto, saludos! Bye!!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Kouga siempre quiso a Kagome, hay expliqué bien el porque…trate de explicar todo jejejeje. Siendo sincera me gusta que Kagome sea una maldecidora profesional ajajjaja xD!! Saludos, nos leeeeemos…xau

**Setsuna17: **Arigato!! Por tus reviews! Espero que sigas leyendo. Saludos.

**Shandy-chan: **Holaaa!! Bueno Inu es culpable….y no lo es :S ajajja xD!! Algo enredado, pero se aclarará. Y la edad de Inu pronto la pondré, es que no lo había visto muy necesario hasta después, nos vemos! Gracias por tu review!! Bye

**serena tsukino chiba:** Hola! Hola hola!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! Me hacen feliiz! Creo que Inu la pagará caro con el desprecio y la lejanía de Kagome. Espero que sigas con el fic! Saludos! Adiós!

**RefiraM: **Uyy graaaaacias!! Me emocione con el review!!que bueno que lo veas así, hago lo posible por ganar experiencia y así lograr hacer grandes historias…eso si…hago sufrir a la pobre jejeje. Bueno si…tarde que temprano ajajjajaja xD! Pero se solucionaran jejeje…nos vemos…saludos!! Xau xau.


	8. A La Mansión

"_**Mi Maestro"**_

_Capítulo Ocho: A la mansión._

_--...--_

Nos separamos y ambos quedamos sorprendidos…

-Kikyo…

-Vaya, vaya, vaya…vaya. Nunca me imagine que serían tan tontos para hacer esto en los pasillos…cualquier persona los podría ver y su relación estaría en problemas…- Kikyo dirigió su mirada hacia mi – Kagome…te veías tan linda calladita y sin hablar, pero lo que dicen es cierto. Las calladitas son las más perras – Primera… - Sabes Kagome…de hecho yo pensaba que eso decían, que eras perra, pero en verdad eres una maldita perra con sífilis – Segunda…- No se como Inuyasha se fijó en ti, si estás tan, pero tan gastada que ni correr puedes…- Tercera y Kikyo hizo que colapsara…

Me acerqué a ella y la miré con odio…

-Error Kikyo, aquí la única profesional eres tú. Y si no te gusta como soy, pues enséñame que para eso eres la número uno entre las perras – No quería llegar más allá y me di la vuelta para irme…

-No estarás hablando de ti… - Ok…esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso. Estúpida Kikyo.

Me di media vuelta y golpeé a Kikyo en el rostro de modo que la tumbé en el suelo, pero no satisfecha con eso me agaché para decirle una última cosa.

-Eres y serás siempre una perra Kikyo…e Inuyasha, es mío – eso último lo dije en tono muy bajo para que sólo ella escuchara.

Me paré dejando a una Kikyo muy adolorida y miré a Inuyasha que estaba serio.

-no tenías porque hacer eso Kagome… - pero es que ahora estaba de parte de esa tonta?

-Ella se lo buscó y Kikyo me conoce bastante esa faceta, sabe que jamás en su vida debe hacerme enojar – Fui amiga de esa estúpida bastante tiempo y siempre que ella me insultaba yo la golpeaba, digamos que soy agresiva cuando me enojo.

-Pero no tenías porque golpearla – insistía...

-Tenía que defenderme! Ya que una persona que tenía que probarme que le importo y que estaba haciendo méritos no hacía nada cuando me trataban de perra…yo no dejaría que ella trapeara el piso conmigo insultándome – Pasé por el lado de Inuyasha y una vez que estaba aproximadamente a 3 metros de distancia, me di media vuelta y le dije mientras él ayudaba a Kikyo:

-Si dice que yo soy quien le interesa pues compórtese como tal. Pareciera que tengo razón, aún es un juego para usted – dije algo dolida y luego me fui dejando a un Inuyasha bastante intranquilo.

La hora del almuerzo ya había terminado y yo tenía que volver a clases. Sólo esperaba no llegar tarde a la clase de matemáticas, tenía un maestro muy malas pulgas.

Lamentablemente la puerta del salón estaba cerrada, eso significaba que estaban dentro de ella todos…todos menos yo. Golpeé suavemente y él profesor me abrió la puerta.

-Higurachi llega tarde! – me dijo el señor de cabello canoso – Sabe que no acepto atrasos! Ahora váyase de aquí, la quiero fuera!! – me dijo con un tono de voz algo elevado.

Yo salí sin decir una palabra. No me gustaba la clase de matemáticas pero tampoco quería quedarme fuera todo ese tiempo aburrida.

Comencé a caminar por los pasillos hasta que llegué a mi destino, el patio el colegio. Mi institución era una de las pocas que tenían los patios cerca de las entradas al colegio, ya que hay alumnos que podrían escarparse habían colegios que tenías dichos patios encerrados, pero aquí no pasaba eso y optaron por tener patios así.

Me senté en un banco y recordé que hace mucho no visitaba a Isayoi. Así que lo mejor sería ir después de clases, y dudaba que Inuyasha fuera.

De pronto un auto negro se paró frente al colegio, era bellísimo. Al principio pensé que se trataba de un maestro o padre de algún alumno, pero nadie se bajaba y me dio curiosidad. Me quedé sentada todo el rato en le mismo lugar, y cada cierto tiempo miraba el auto que seguía en la misma posición.

Pasó el tiempo muy rápido ya que escuché que tocaron el timbre para salir. Había olvidado que ese día salía algo temprano y que después de la clase de matemáticas quedábamos libres.

Cómo ya no estaba ligada a quedarme en el lugar me puse de pie, para poder llegar a una posición mas cercana al auto y ver de quien se trataba. Posiblemente no era nadie importante, alguien que no conocía, pero igualmente tenía curiosidad.

Estaba detrás de un árbol cuando escuché que la puerta del carro se cerraba, decidí no mirar enseguida, sería muy sospechoso, así que comencé a contar hasta 10…cuando llegara a 10 miraría…

Uno…

Dos…

Tres…

Cuatro…mis compañeros se iban del lugar.

Cinco…

Seis…Vi a Kikyo irse del lugar.

Siete…

Ocho…

-Hola Kagome… -

-Aaaaaah!! – que susto…pero si es…-Sesshomaru…-

-Hola…no grites tanto – dijo tapándome la boca.

-Perdón…pero que hace aquí? – No sabía si tratarlo de Tú o Usted.

-Venía a hablar contigo niña – Sesshomaru se veía a simple vista frío, pero de verdad no lo era. La verdad podía llegar a ser bastante agradable.

-Eh?...y… ¿de que sería? – era extraño, que necesitaría él de mi?.

-Mi madre está progresando mucho con la terapia, y llegó la hora de que vuelva a casa, pero… - hizo una pausa y me observó.

-Pero…- dije yo.

-Necesita de suficiente compañía y cuidados, por eso…yo quería pedirte si puedes ser tú quien cuide y acompañé a mi madre. Sé que se llevan bien y que ella te quiere mucho, también se que prácticamente vives sola. ¿Qué opinas? – nunca me esperé algo así. Sin embargo era increíble que Izayoi se mejorara.

-Bueno…me parece genial, pero debo consultarlo con mi madre, estoy segura de que ustedes no viven en un lugar cercano a este lugar, y será un problema para viajar en las noches, además tengo que ver el asunto de mi madre y mi hermano – dije meditando la situación.

-No te hagas problema por eso. Hablé con tu madre… -

-¿Qué? ¿Con mi madre? Y ¿Cómo la contactó?, ella estaba en el sur – era extraño.

-Kagome, soy un hombre muy importante aunque no lo creas, tengo contactos por todo el mundo, y viví un tiempo en el sur, así que fue fácil para mí contactarme con ella. Tu madre acepto, ya que encuentra que es lo mejor que estés acompañada de más gente y no sola en casa. Dice que te ama mucho, y dentro de una semana volverá, pero con tu tía, ya que ella necesita cuidados de clinicas de la cuidad, en el campo no hay lugares con mucha tecnología médica, tu hermano se que volverá mañana al sur y se quedará allá hasta que se cumpla la semana y piensa lo mismo, además que se te pagará muy bien. – eso me sorprendió, no esperaba que me pagasen por hacer algo tan agradable.

-Genial… - dije embobada.

-Por supuesto. Claro que deberás mudarte junto a Izayoi, ella podría tener una recaída por las noches, no es obligación que duermas todas las noches allá, ya que habrá días en que estarán mis primos o quizás yo para hacerle chequeos. Y dime ¿Qué piensas? – La respuesta a esa pregunta era más que obvia.

-Si mi madre no puso ningún inconveniente, no veo porque no, pero eso sí, quiero estar aquí para cuando ella vuelva – la extrañaba mucho, a pesar de que no era muy cariñosa conmigo.

-Está bien. Ahora vamos – me dijo tomándome por la muñeca de una forma bastante poco delicada.

-Pero donde? –

-A tu casa, para buscar tu ropa y las cosas que necesites –

-¿Qué?, pero ¿Por qué ahora?, pensé que sería dentro de unos días – me estaba sentando en el asiento del copiloto de su auto.

-Porque a mi madre mañana la darán de alta y quiero que esté todo listo – la verdad jamás se me pasó por mi cabecita que Sesshomaru fuera tan preocupado de su madre.

Sesshomaru se subió al auto y manejó sin decir una palabra, hasta que yo rompí el silencio.

-Por que las veces que usted estaba con Izayoi nunca lo vi en la habitación de ella?? – pregunté de una vez, esa duda la tenía muy presente cada vez que pensaba en Izayoi.

-No me digas Usted Kagome, dime Sesshomaru – hizo una pausa y me miró como pidiendo una respuesta ante esa petición, así que yo asentí y él desvió la mirada hacia el camino para seguir conduciendo – Kagome, yo iba muy pocas veces donde mi madre, porque la mayor parte del tiempo estaba en el laboratorio de la clínica. Buscaba entre los químicos y plantas medicinales algo que ayudara a mi madre. Y gracias a mis esfuerzos y experimentos, logré algo con un poder fuerte para que mi madre pueda salir como máximo tres horas fuera de la cama, de pie, claro que para salir al aire libre debe estar tomando cada media hora que este al sol cierta medicina. Es por eso que pocas veces la visitaba, estuve desde que entré a la clínica haciendo experimentos, cuando era un simple doctor lo hacia escondido, ya que con ese cargo, sólo de doctor, no se tiene permitido entrar en el laboratorio, pero cuando ascendí, a este puesto, el de Doctor en jefe, puedo entrar y salir de cualquier habitación de este lugar, incluyendo Laboratorio y cocina – concluyó él con una pequeña sonrisa.

Yo me quedé en silencio, ya no era algo incómodo, después de esa confesión había quedado algo más tranquila. Era increíble que Sesshomaru se dedicara de esa forma a su madre, era muy conmovedor. Pensar que arriesgaba hasta su empleo en la clínica cuando apenas empezaba, y todo por encontrar algo que ayudara a su madre.

Mis pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando me di cuenta de que estaba frente a las escaleras de mi templo.

-Bien, vendré por ti dentro de cinco horas, cinco no más – dijo mientras se bajaba y yo me quedaba pensando tonterías en el automóvil, tonterías como, la inmortabilidad del cangrejo. Hasta que Sesshomaru me abrió la puerta y me dio su mano para yo bajar. Eso era muy educado de su parte.

-Gracias – dije yo muy débilmente – nos vemos y gracias – concluí subiendo las escaleras del templo dejando a Sesshomaru mirándome, me sentía algo incómoda con esa mirada.

Llegué a casa y estaba Souta con su novia hablando acerca de que ella se mudaría con mi madre, mi tía y Souta a la casa ya que yo me mudaba a la casa de Izayoi.

-Hola Haruko!! – dije abrazándola, quería mucho a esa muchacha, era muy amorosa conmigo y se notaba que amaba a mi hermano sobre todas las cosas, y eso era lo que más me alegraba.

-Hola Kag, tanto tiempo – dijo ella mientras nos separábamos y se volvía a sentar junto a Souta.

-Si, es bueno verte. Hola hermano – saludé a Souta que se ponía de pie para darme un beso en la mejilla.

-Hola Kagome. Siéntate necesitamos hablar contigo – me habló Souta en tono serio, yo hice caso y tomé asiento.

-Bueno y que sucede – dije una vez ya sentada.

-Supongo que ya el Señor Sesshomaru habló contigo acerca del trabajo – más que una pregunta fue una afirmación.

-Sí, y creo que como todos está de acuerdo, me iré con Izayoi – dije yo acomodándome más en mi pequeño asiento.

-Bien, pues nuestra madre volverá a casa con nuestra tía y Haruko también se mudará aquí. Claro que tu habitación seguirá para cuando regreses, está todo pensado, sin embargo Haruko, yo y nuestra madre queremos saber cual es tu opinión – sinceramente mi opinión ese día estaba muy solicitada.

-Como que que pienso, estoy feliz!! Haruko y tú estarán junto y mi madre vuelve junto a mi tía. Además con este empleo, gastaré muy poco y les enviaré dinero, también claro que guardaré para mis estudios futuros. Pero estoy feliz – dije sonriente al momento en que los dos que tenía en frente relajaban la expresión a una muy alegre.

-Bien!! Está todo decido, yo te ayudaré a empacar e iremos de compra, ya que necesitarás útiles de aseo y ropa nueva – dijo Haruko muy feliz parándose de pronto del asiento.

Souta y yo nos miramos y comenzamos a reír seguidos de Haruko, hacía tiempo que no reía así con mi familia.

Con Haruko llegamos al centro comercial y comenzamos a buscar tiendas, según ella necesitaba muchas cosas.

De pronto ella se paró en seco frente a una tienda de lencería fina.

-¿Qué miras Haruko? – le cuestioné curiosa.

-Bueno, pues la tienda – dijo sonriendo pícaramente mirando unos conjuntos de ropa bastante sexy.

-Haruko quieres esa ropa para mostrársela a Souta picarona – dije riendo, pero ella me paró en seco.

-Claro que no Kag, Souta ya conoce muchos – confesó ella – Ahora quiero comprar pero no para mí – sentenció mirándome de manera malévola.

-¿Qué tramas?...yo no usaré algo así jamás!! – dije dándome media vuelta pero ella me sostuvo.

-Kagome, se que tienes una relación con un maestro, Inuyasha, y sé que es muy guapo, ya cumplirás 18 dentro de un mes, y ya no estamos en la edad media como para que sigas virgen hasta el matrimonio, hay que ser realista, lo más probable es que pierdas tu virginidad pronto Kagome, así que estarás lista, con lencería sexy – dijo ella sonriendo.

-Pero tú como sabes que… -

-Cómo se que estás con ese maestro, porque Souta me lo dijo además se te ve enamorada, y cómo se que eres virgen?, Kag yo perdí la mía con Souta cuando hicimos oficial lo nuestro…a los 19, salíamos desde antes, pero no era nada formal. Y bueno soy una chica y sé cuando una joven cercana a mí a la que quiero es o no virgen…aún tienes esa inocencia sólo de niñas puras…posiblemente la conserves después de hacerlo ya que tú eres pura…- concluyó ella sonriendo.

-Pero yo…estoy peleada con Inuyasha, lo ví con otra chica, y no creo en sus explicaciones – dije mirando la vitrina de la tienda de lencería.

-Y ¿Cuáles fueron sus excusas? – preguntó Haruko.

-Que la chica sabía de su relación conmigo y que lo obligó a estar con él, bueno no se si estar sexualmente, pero la vi a ella sin su blusa y a Inuyasha con la camisa desabrochada, dijo que tenía miedo a ser descubiertos. Él otro día esa chica nos vio besándonos, así que lo más posible es que también le haya puesto un arma en la cabeza a Inuyasha para que estuviese con ella – le conté a Haruko algo triste.

-Kagome, déjame decirte algo como novia, amiga, hermana, estudiante…en fin, como mujer. Ese hombre crees tú que se hubiese tomado el tiempo y las ganas de explicarte lo que sucedió, de arriesgarse a besarte en el pasillo sabiendo que si el rector los ve ambos serían expulsados?, por lo que sé gracias a Souta, este chico ha venido a tu casa para darte la explicación…Kag, los hombres son algo retardados por naturaleza, muy pocas veces piensan en las posibilidades y soluciones que tienen, en este caso el no vio que le podían creer más a él que a una mocosa, y no vio el efecto que tendría en ti. Todos los hombres son orgullosos, y tienen que estar muy enamorados para pedir perdón a una chica ante un error. Mi consejo es que le des una oportunidad, no es que este de parte de él, ya que lo que hizo fue un error, pero errar es humano, y lamentablemente los humanos no saben lo que tienen hasta que pierden, así que dale una oportunidad – dijo ella con su característica sonrisa.

Si pensaba detenidamente la situación, ella tenía razón, la explicación de Inuyasha, perfectamente podía ser cierta y yo debía darle una oportunidad.

-Lo intentaré, trataré de darle una oportunidad, claro que si lo vuelvo a ver con otra chica todo se acaba – dije sonriente mirando a Haruko.

-Así me gusta!! , bien y para la reconciliación una ropa sexy…vamoooooos – dijo riendo Haruko mientras prácticamente me arrastraba hacia la tienda.

Me probé algunos, no la verdad es que bastantes, demasiados conjuntos diría yo, según Haruko se me veían estupendos y según mi criterio no se veían nada mal.

Compramos varios de los conjuntos, algunos para Haruko y otros para mí, también unos pijamas, remeras, faldas, pantalones, accesorios, y varias cosas más que no sabía que existían.

Llegamos a casa exhaustas y aún me quedaban dos horas para arreglar mis cosas y darme una ducha. Por supuesto que Haruko me ayudó en todo.

Llegó la hora de irme, ya que Sesshomaru llegó bastante puntual.

Souta bajó las maletas por la escalera mientras yo hablaba con Haruko. Cuando llegamos al auto de Sesshomaru él nos recibió serio como siempre y subió las cosas al auto.

-Kag aquí nos despedimos, pronto nos veremos – Haruko me dio un fuerte abrazó al cual yo correspondí – Cuídate…y me cuentas cuando hayas modelado el conjunto – me susurró al oído la última parte.

-Claro – dije yo algo sonrojada – te quiero Haruko, nos veremos, cuida de Souta – dije mientras me separaba de su abrazo y me dirigía a Souta – Nos veremos Souta, cuida de Haruko y de mamá, te adoro hermano – dije lanzándome hacia en un fuerte abrazo que el correspondió al instante.

-Te quiero Kag, cuídate mucho y sabes que esta es tu casa – dijo mientras yo me separaba de él y les sonreía a ambos para luego asentir y subirme al carro de Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru de inmediato arrancó y yo bajé la ventanilla para decir un fuerte "Los Quiero Mucho" y luego me acomodé me puse el cinturón de seguridad y cerré la ventanilla.

-Hola Kagome, llevas todo? – me preguntó Sesshomaru.

-Si, todo – dije con ojos cansados, eran ya las 9 de la noche y estaba muy cansada, además había comido muy poco.

Me fui admirando el paisaje todo el tiempo en que viajábamos, cada vez nos adentrábamos más en el campo. Hasta que llegamos a una lujosa casa, era enorme y de cuatro pisos, parecía de esas antiguas mansiones. Quedé maravillada ante tanta belleza, los árboles, flores, el riachuelo…estaba todo muy bien cuidado y hermoso.

Nos bajamos y un chico se llevó al auto, Sesshomaru le dijo que lo estacionara bajo la sombra.

Entramos y el lugar era aún más bello, un recibidor enorme, cada estructura y adorno no era típico japonés, sino de la edad media, digno de Inglaterra, Francia, y todos esos países con una arquitectura gótica hermosa.

Un hombre bajo y algo gordo se acercó a nosotros con expresión amable y nos habló.

-Bienvenidos a casa, Señorita Higurachi, Señor Taisho – dijo él haciendo una leve reverencia.

-Hola Myoga, no tanto protocolo, tranquilo, estás en confianza – dijo Sesshomaru con una sonrisa, se notaba que le tenía algo de afecto al anciano.

-Gracias Señor. Ahora por aquí dama, la guiaré a su habitación – dijo el hombre. Yo miré a Sesshomaru y él asintió, así que yo seguí a Myoga.

Caminamos por un amplio pasillo hasta que él se detuvo en una puerta. Cabe decir que aquel pasillo era muy bello al igual que toda la mansión. Con una alfombra roja con toques dorados en los bordes se extendía por el camino, había floreros donde se notaba su valor. Cuadros enormes, donde supongo yo que estaban los miembros de la familia Taisho.

La puerta también era bastante elegante, nunca me imaginé que Inuyasha tuviese una casa tan lujosa y bella.

Él hombre me miró y sonrió.

-Adelante, sus pertenencias ya están dentro – Como? Tan rápido??.

-Gracias… - dije mientras él hombre se retiraba.

La verdad me sentía algo ajena a todo el lugar, no me sentía acorde. Pero sólo era porque recién había llegado, estaba claro que necesitaba más tiempo en la mansión.

Entré en el lugar y de verdad que ahora sí quedé impactada…era enorme, tenía el porte de la cocina junto al comedor y al recibidor de mi casa. Tenía una cama enorme, un ropero de casi cuatro metros, sillones, cortinas elegantísimas…caminé un poco y entré al baño. Tenía colores blancos con azul cielo, también toques de plateado. Una tina de baño grande, pequeños armarios por así decirlo donde estaban las toallas y lociones.

Definitivamente era un lugar increíble.

Salí del baño y me senté en la cama, que era muy cómoda, medité algo la situación y me di cuenta de que debía darle una oportunidad a Inuyasha, sobre todo ahora que posiblemente lo vería en la casa.

De pronto algo o alguien me jaló hacia atrás y me abrazó, di vuelta la cabeza y se trataba de mi maestro. Él me recostó en la cama y se sentó a los pies de ella.

-Hola- me dijo en tono infantil.

-Hola… - dije yo algo cohibida – Necesitamos hablar…pero tú no digas nada. Será rápido – entre más fugaz del dijera mejor sería – quiero darte una oportunidad – dije muy veloz.

-…- Tardó algo en reaccionar y me miró – Kagome te Amo – dijo mientras se abalanzaba hacia mí y me comenzaba a besar.

Eso fue rápido. Estaba feliz porque podría volver a intentarlo con él, pero igual tenía algo de dudas.

Tal vez ahora sí podría ser feliz con mi maestro…claro que después de aclarar la situación con Kikyo…

+...--

Hola…no hay lemon en este capi…jejejejej, es que aún no están juntos definitivamente, y quiero que el lemon sea especial jejeje.

Este capi fue más largo de lo normal, es que estaba más inspirada xD!! Jajajaja…bueno mis niñas, ahora si que me impactan!! Tengo 38 Reviews!! . soy feliiiiiz! Nunca pensé que mi fic tuviera este público!! Gracias gracias gracias gracias…

Si se dan cuenta, la inspiración me baja algo tarde xD! Jjaja son las 0:30, estuve en bloqueo creativo unos dias u.u xD!! Ajja…bueno agradezco!! :

Por favor lean :

**A todas las personas que me dejan un review, perdón, esta vez no dejaré mis agradecimientos públicos, ya que como saben, sigo algo enferma, y mi madre me está diciendo que me vaya a la cama, sino me vendrá una recaída, y yo me enfermo con exageración…me cuesta salir de las enfermedades, así que por hoy no les agradezco. Claro que en el proximo capitulo lo haré! A todas!!, de ninguna me olvidaré porque son las que me han otorgado esta felicidad, tengo 38 reviews hasta ahora y ustedes son las magníficas responsables. Muchas gracias por hacer que esta niña cumpla sus pequeños sueños de escribir, tal vez pueda seguir escribiendo otro tipo de historias…jejeje. Sus comentarios me dan animos para continuar. Un besote y GRACIAS DEL PORTE DEL UNIVERSO…y si es que se puede más!! Espero que sigan leyendo la historia, me hacen feliz. Besos y Saludos!! Ahora iré a dormir ya que estoy algo agotada por estar enfermita.**

**Alice Ryusaki…le agradece de corazón.**


	9. Mío de por vida

"**Mi Maestro**"

Capítulo Nueve: _**Mío de por vida.**_

Tal vez ahora sí podría ser feliz con mi maestro…claro que después de aclarar la situación con Kikyo…

Me desperté algo desorientada, ya que al principio no recordaba donde me encontraba. Me dí media vuelta en la inmensa cama, de quizás cuatro plazas de ancho, y me encontré con un hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados que dormía plácidamente abrazado a la almohada. Quizás Haruko tenía razón e Inuyasha en verdad me amaba. Pero no debía creer a la primera, podría ser que aparte de ser una gran maestro fuera un gran actor. Pero por otro lado era tan irresistible y ahora que lo tenía frente a mí, durmiendo y con ese rostro tan angelical y sexy, sentía que debía estar con él por siempre.

Un momento…¿estaba durmiendo en mi habitación?. Se supone que luego de nuestra supuesta "reconciliación" el se había ido. Me debía una explicación, no era que me molestara despertar y encontrarme con esta maravilla de ser humano, sin embargo sentía que él quería las cosas muy rápido.

-Hola… - me dijo Inuyasha que había despertado mientras yo pensaba la situación.

-Buenos días… ¿Qué haces aquí? – pregunté de inmediato.

-Linda bienvenida Kagome – dijo haciéndose el ofendido – Ayer después de que me fui, me dieron ganas de estar contigo toda la noche. Quería estar contigo Kagome por eso volví a media noche cuando ya estabas durmiendo – explicó Inuyasha.

-Bueno así es comprensible, entiendo que quieras estar conmigo – el me miró algo confundido – Inuyasha, soy irresistible – dije con voz arrogante y bromeando -Inuyasha, pero ¿tú no vivías en la cuidad? –

-Sí, pero cuando supe que vendrías aquí para cuidar a mi madre decidí volver a casa para estar cerca de ti, recuerda que tenemos un trato – dijo con una media sonrisa.

-¿Trato? – pregunté yo.

-Recuerda que necesitas que yo pruebe que lo de Kikyo fue una jugarreta de ella y que te conquistaré, y bueno estando aquí tengo más ventajas ya que esta es mi casa- había olvidado por completo ese trato…

-Bueno si vas a conquistarme ¿Qué demonios haces en MI habitación? – recalqué mucho el MI.

-Es que…- Inuyasha bajó la cabeza y continuó hablando – es que noté que habías olvidado lo del trato, entonces… -

-Te aprovechaste de la situación – finalicé su oración con un toque de enojo en mi voz.

-Lo lamento – dijo de inmediato.

-No quiero que vuelva a pasar Inuyasha Taisho, ahora vete a tu habitación – parecía de esas señoras que regañan mucho a sus pequeños.

Inuyasha se levantó de la cama y se marchó sin decir nada, al parecer estaba arrepentido.

Luego de su partida yo me di una relajante ducha, luego me vestí y bajé a desayunar, eran las ocho y era sábado. Hoy llegaría Isayoi.

-Buenos días señorita Higurachi – me saludó amablemente Myoga.

-Buenos días Myoga, pero llámame por mi nombre, no te preocupes – no me agradaban mucho las formalidades.

-Como usted desee señorita Kagome – el nombre sonó algo extraño, quizás porque no estaba acostumbrado a llamar por su nombre a los extraños.

Me senté a desayunar ya que por lo visto Sesshomaru e Inuyasha ya lo habían hecho y una amable chica que trabajaba allí me dijo que ese sería mi puesto de ahora en adelante. Agradecí mucho ese acto ya que no sabía como funcionaban las cosas en el lugar.

La mañana pasó muy lenta ya que no hice nada, lo que es nada. Intentaba ayudar a las personas en la cocina pero me decían todas continuamente "No señorita, no debe", luego nuevamente intentaba hacer algo productivo y trataba de ayudar a las chicas de la limpieza, pero nuevamente ese "No señorita, no debe", aunque debo decir que algunas veces variaba en un "No señorita, no se moleste", ese No Señorita me tenía harta, sobre todo el señorita, ni que fuera un personaje importante o algo.

Llegó el medio día y la casa relucía de limpia y ordenada, claro que no me dejaron participar en ese acto.

Una chica muy amable del lugar, llamada Ayame, me dijo que podía ir al jardín de la mansión, donde estaban las rosas negras cultivadas por Isayoi y de las que se encargaba Inuyasha mientras Isayoi no estaba.

Entre al jardín y quedé embelesada ante la belleza de aquellas rosas. Eras rosas de color negro, pero hay de esas extrañas flores de ese color sin embargo con algo descoloridas, en vez de negras son algo así como azules o plomas, sin embargo estas maravillosas flores eran de un negro intenso como la noche, jamás imaginé que existieran rosas tan lindas y menos que alguien se dedicará a su cultivo.

Una vez que me embriagué con la belleza y aroma de las rosas, seguí el recorrido del jardín. Caminé por un largo sendero hasta que llegué a un pequeño paraíso terrenal. Era un lago pequeño, rodeado de césped y árboles enormes.

El lugar se encontraba bastante alejado de la mansión Taisho, y me preguntaba si ese también era su territorio.

Me senté frente al lago, era realmente hermoso, ¿Estaría algún día abrazada a Inuyasha?...definitivamente el amor cambia a las personas, quizás no las cambia y sólo las hace más estúpidas. Porque ¿Desde cuando yo me hacía ese tipo de preguntas? ¿Qué interesaba si algún día estaba abrazada de Inuyasha en ese lugar?...era una tonta, no debía pensar cosas así cuando él aún no me probaba lo de Kikyo.

-ufff – fue un leve suspiro que di pensando en que tal vez todo era una mentira.

-¿Por qué suspiras Kagome? – me di vuelta de inmediato y me encontré con un serio ambarino.

-Hola…sólo admiraba la belleza del lugar – dije sonriendo.

-Es muy bello este lugar, siempre venía cuando era niño – comentó él mientras se sentaba junto a mi.

-¿Y este lugar es propiedad de los Taisho?- pregunté – Sesshomaru – dije al ver que no respondía.

-Sí, es de nuestra propiedad... – dejó la frase en el aire.

-Es un bello lugar – dije para rellenar el espacio vacío que dejó.

Sesshomaru estaba algo extraño, no decía nada, absolutamente nada.

-Sesshomaru ¿Te sucede algo? – le interrogué cautelosa.

-Kagome – me dijo serio mientras me observaba – Tú…¿Qué piensas de mí? – esa era una pregunta extraña.

-¿Qué? –

-¿Qué piensas de mí? ¿Te gusto? – eso si que nunca me lo esperé, ¿Si me gustaba Sesshomaru?, ¿Acaso yo si le gustaba a él?

-Kagome… - dijo al ver que yo estaba sumida en mis pensamientos…

-Sesshomaru…yo – tomé aire y continué hablando – no quiero herir tus sentimientos pero…- él me miró algo confundido.

-Espera… ¿En que estas pensando? – me preguntó sonriendo.

-¿En que estas pensando tú? – esa pregunta fue algo astuta de mi parte.

-Kagome, quiero saber si te gusto como persona… - su sonrisa se desvaneció y puso una miraba algo melancólica – Hay una chica…de la clínica, la conocí en la universidad, nunca salimos ya que no me atrevía a hablarle, se llama Rin, es muy parecida a ti en carácter, por eso quería saber si yo te gustaba como persona, para ver si tengo alguna posibilidad – finalizó algo sonrojado.

Así que de eso se trataba, y yo pensando en que le gustaba a Sesshomaru…"Kagome, no eres el centro del mundo", se me pasaba a cada momento en que Sesshomaru me comentaba de su amor platónico, Rin Namura.

-Kagome, ¿me escuchaste? – preguntó.

-Si, claro – di un leve suspiro para poder responder a la pregunta de Sesshomaru – Escucha, si quieres saber si puedes tener una posibilidad con Rin, acércate a ella, quedándote sentado esperando no hará que ella venga a ti. Si tienen futuro como pareja, debes mostrarte como eres, y no pensando en como deber ser para agradar a otros. Mi consejo es que te acerques a esa muchacha, de seguro no haz pasado desapercibido para ella con tu belleza y forma de ser – finalicé sonriendo.

-…- no dijo nada por un momento, por lo que vi estaba pensando la situación – Tienes razón…- dijo parándose de pronto, cosa que me asustó un poco – Muchas gracias Kagome, eres la mejor!! – dijo mientras se iba corriendo. Definitivamente Sesshomaru estaba extraño…mi tesis es cierta, el amor pone tontas a las personas, a unas más que otras, pero finalmente…tontas.

Y yo era la más indicada para probar eso, estando con Inuyasha, perdía la cordura. Cuando se acercaba a mí, olvidaba respirar. Cuando me besaba deseaba todo de él. Realmente Inuyasha hacia que yo…no fuera yo.

-Ufff – nuevamente di un suspiro pensando en como quería a Inuyasha…

-Supongo que suspirar por mi… - más que una interrogante fue una afirmación.

-Y quien te crees… ¿El ombligo del mundo acaso? – dije divertida.

-Del mundo…no, pero de TU mundo, tal vez sí – ¿Por qué esa arrogancia y ego no me molestaban?, al contrario lo hacían ver más sexy y deseable.

-Ja, Ja…sueña Inuyasha – dije mientras veía cómo se sentaba junto a mí. Hasta el movimiento más simple en él se veía sublime.

-Lindo lugar… ¿no crees? – dijo mi maestro observando el paisaje.

-Sí, es hermoso – respondí yo también mirando el bello lugar.

Inuyasha se acercó más a mí y me envolvió en un tierno abrazo. Y pensar que hace unos instantes mi cabecita loca imaginaba este mismo acto de parte de un hermoso ambarino.

Yo sólo me apegué más a él y disfruté del momento. Se supone que debía conquistarme, pero un abrazo no tiene nada de malo, los primos se abrazan, entre hermanos y amigos, y no veía porque debía no corresponder a este acto.

-Kagome… ¿Estás despierta? – preguntó él con la misma postura.

-Sí – respondí levemente. No quería hablar, sólo quería estar junto a Inuyasha, y para eso no se necesitaban palabras.

-Vamos a la casa, mi madre llegará alrededor de las ocho de la noche, para la cena. Y todo debe quedar listo para cuando este ella – dijo aún abrazándome, no movía ni un músculo.

-Esta bien, vamos – dije yo también en la misma posición.

-Ponte de pie – habló Inuyasha aún sin moverse.

-Hazlo tú – dije yo…

-Kagome no seas mañosa y levántate – ordenó mi ambarino.

-No seas mandón, y da el ejemplo y levántate – respondí en el mismo tono mandón.

Nos quedamos exactamente en la misma posición, sentados en el césped, con la vista hacia el lago y abrazados, durante diez minutos aproximadamente. Hasta que, no se cómo lo hizo, Inuyasha se levantó conmigo en brazos y me puso de pie frente a él.

-Bien, vamos. Ya son las tres de la tarde – dijo él a escasos centímetros de mi cuerpo.

-Vamos – dije yo levemente.

-Sí- susurró Inuyasha.

-Muévete – dije en un tono inaudible.

-Hazlo tú – ordenó el hermoso ambarino aún más despacio que yo mientras se acercaba a mis labios lentamente.

-Inuyasha…- dije yo también acercándome. Deseaba tanto besarlo, acariciarlo y decirle al oído miles de veces que él es todo lo que necesito, quiero y anhelo.

Inuyasha tenía una mirada encendida, parecía como si sus ojos fueran el fuego puro. Había tanta lujuria y pasión, pero a la vez ternura y amor en sus ojos. Ya no aguantaría por mucho, necesitaba sus labios, sus caricias, sus palabras…necesitaba tanto a Inuyasha.

Mis súplicas fueron escuchadas por el maldito Cupido y la distancia entre nosotros se desvaneció.

Nuestros labios se encontraron en una caricia con amor mutuo. Al principio fue un beso muy apasionado, como desesperado, sin embargo fue cambiando poco a poco en una beso lleno de ternura, suave y delicado, como si tuviera miedo, después del beso apasionado, hacerme algún tipo de daño, me besaba como si yo fuese una pieza de porcelana fina, que costó encontrar y que la apreciaba más que a nada en el mundo. Y para mí eso era Inuyasha…lo más preciado que tenía en el universo…Inuyasha era mi todo, y yo estaba feliz, en este momento no me importaba Kikyo ni Kouga, sólo Inuyasha, él, él y sus caricias. No me interesaban las telarañas de engaños de Kikyo, en el fondo de mi frío corazón sabía que Inuyasha me amaba y me era fiel. Y con eso era feliz por ahora…con tener la certeza en mi interior que Inuyasha era sólo mío y yo sólo de él.

Inuyasha se separó de mí con la respiración agitada y me besó la frente.

-Debo conquistarte Kagome…y demostrarte…que con Kikyo, no tengo…nada – dijo él respirando agitadamente cada dos palabras.

-Al diablo con la perra de Kikyo, te creo Inu y te quiero – dije abrazándome a él.

-Mi niña…sé que debe quedar inseguridad en tu corazón, debo eliminarla esas dudas. Así no quiero que las cosas lleguen más allá contigo pensando en Kikyo. Te demostraré que ella y yo no somos nada – dijo Inuyasha abrazándome más fuerte.

-Inu…- dije sonriendo…mi maestro era lo más hermoso que tenía en la vida.

Luego nos fuimos caminando hacia la mansión, debía arreglar unas cosas en mi habitación y en la de Isayoi para cuando llegara.

Inuyasha dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer y que volvería para cuando llegara Isayoi…así que tendría mucho tiempo para arreglar…lo que fuera.

Eran las ocho y diez minutos de la noche, Isayoi llegaría en cualquier momento.

De pronto la casa se volvió un caos, las cocineras corriendo de allá para acá junto con las niñas de limpieza. Ayame estaba encargada de ese sector y estaba histérica.

Las ocho y quince y la puerta se la mansión se abrió dejando ver a una feliz mujer en silla de ruedas con sus dos hijos detrás de ella, Sesshomaru la llevaba en la silla de ruedas e Inuyasha iba tomado de la mano de ella. Pero alguien más venía, era una mujer alta, con el pelo amarrado y con lentes oscuros. Sentía que era alguien conocida.

-Bienvenida – dijeron todos incluida yo.

-Hola, muchas gracias, estoy feliz de volver a casa – dijo ella soltándose de Inuyasha y acercándose en su silla hacia mí – Kagome, estoy feliz de verte nuevamente…te extrañe muchísimo – me comentó ella sonriente.

-Yo también estoy feliz de estar con usted y también la extrañé, perdone por no ir a visitarla – me sentía algo avergonzada por no haberla visitado.

-No te preocupes, entiendo – dijo Isayoi soltándome y poniéndose algo seria – Doy un aviso de inmediato, la hija de una de las familias más amigas de nosotros se vendrá por dos meses a vivir en esta casa, ya que sus padres, estarán fuera del país por ese tiempo. Así que quiero respeto hacia ella – dijo Isayoi no muy emocionada, tal vez era esa mujer – Pasa – le mandó Isayoi mientras la mujer se sacaba los lentes y desamarraba el cabello.

-Hola a todos – dijo con voz arrogante.

-Ki…Kikyo – dije yo perpleja, observando a esa perra vestida muy sexy y sonriendo. Luego desvié la mirada hacia Inuyasha que estaba con la vista hacia el suelo. Se veía bastante incómodo.

La noche pasó tranquila, yo me disculpé con Sesshomaru e Isayoi, dije que me sentía algo mal como para cenar y me fui a mi habitación, Sesshomaru me había dicho anteriormente que no estaba obligada a cuidar de Isayoi mientras él estuviese en casa. Así que él comprendió y me autorizó a retirarme.

Estuve todo el tiempo en mi habitación pensando. Ahora que Kikyo estaba en la casa, seguro que estaría con Inuyasha y todo lo que había logrado con él terminaría.

-Diablos – me sentía algo frustrada…sin embargo tenía cierta esperanza. Sentía que Inuyasha se quedaría junto a mí y ese pequeño sentimiento logró que no estallara en lágrimas.

Me levanté de la cama y me fui al baño para darme una ducha y tratar de olvidar el tema.

Estaba en la tina con aceites aromáticos cuando alguien abrió la puerta.

-Inu…yasha – dije tratando de articular la palabra completa.

-Kagome…- dijo él con una mirada llena de lujuria.

Inuyasha se acercó a mí, tomó una toalla y me envolvió en ella. Se sonrojó mucho ante el contacto entre su piel y la mía.

-Kagome, eres mía – dijo Inuyasha apoderándose de mis labios.

Me sentó en una pequeña repisa del baño al momento en que todo lo que había en la repisa lo botaba al suelo para hacer espacio.

Seguía besándome apasionadamente mientras acariciaba mi cabello y me despeinaba más de lo que estaba.

Bajó hasta mi cuello y lo besó con devoción. Yo me excitaba ante cada contacto de su piel con la mía. Deseaba ser de Inuyasha completamente, aunque eso conllevara a perder mi virginidad antes de tiempo. Eso no me importaba, sólo deseaba a Inuyasha.

Comencé a desabrocharle la camisa, cuando lo logré la tiré al piso del baño y comencé a acariciar con mis manos su pecho desnudo. Inuyasha dejó mi cuello y volvió a mis labios, se posesionó de ellos con más pasión y desesperación.

Inuyasha empezó a acariciar mis pechos sobre la toalla. La combinación de la toalla húmeda, yo excitada, mis pezones erectos y las caricias brutas de Inuyasha hicieron que soltará un primer gemido lleno de placer. Mi maestro sonrió entre el beso y me acarició los pechos con mas brutalidad. Entre más fuertes las caricias, más fuerte eran mis gemidos.

-Te enseñaré a ser buena alumna mi Kagome – dijo entre el beso…eso obviamente tenía un doble sentido.

Su voz era muy seductora y la poca cordura, más bien, la poquísima cordura que me quedaba se desvaneció cuando pellizcó uno de mis pezones con sus manos. Me estaba convirtiendo en una masoquista.

Inuyasha dejó mis labios nuevamente y bajó hasta mis senos. Los lamía y mordía con devoción. Yo le desabroché el cinturón del pantalón y se los bajé como pude. Inuyasha al darse cuenta de ese acto se bajó rápidamente los boxers negros que traía. Yo me separé levemente de él y lo observé embobada. Era más hermoso de lo que imaginaba, su pecho, sus piernas, su miembro…todo era increíble.

Mi maestro se acercó nuevamente a mí, tomó una de mis manos y la dejó sobre su miembro algo erecto. Puso su mano sobre la mía y me guió en las caricias. Al poco rato me hice una experta en esas caricias y las hacía con fuerza, sentía como el miembro de Inuyasha cada vez se hacía más grande. Por primera vez escuché a mi maestro gemir.

Inuyasha me tomó en brazos y yo entrelacé mis piernas en sus caderas, me excité más cuando sentí su miembro rozar con mi intimidad. El ambarino como pudo botó unas toallas y las estiró, mas bien arrugó más, sobre el piso del baño, como inventando una cama.

Me depositó suavemente mientras me besaba y él quedaba sobre mí.

De un solo movimiento brusco sacó la toalla que me envolvía y me observó. Me sonrojé ante su mirada, Inuyasha se percató de eso y se acercó a mi oído…

-Eres la mujer más hermosa del universo Kagome – dijo con voz sexy.

Yo sonreí y me apreté más a su cuerpo. Inuyasha acariciaba mis piernas mientras besaba mis pechos. Luego sus manos iban a mis pechos y él besaba mi vientre.

De pronto sentí sus dedos dentro de mí. Comencé a gemir con más intensidad mientras Inuyasha respiraba demasiado rápido. Sus dedos se movían dentro de mí, en ese momento sentí mucho placer y quería que Inuyasha sintiera lo mismo. Cuando sacó sus dedos de un rápido movimiento quedé arriba de él y bajé hasta su miembro. Mi boca lo encerró y comencé a lamerlo. No era una experta en el tema, pero deseaba otorgarle ese placer a mi maestro. A cada momento que pasaba lo hacía con más intensidad e Inuyasha se aferraba a mi cabello. Me lo tiraba como si se afirmara para lo caer a un precipicio. Comenzó a gemir desesperadamente…

-Kagome…ya no aguanto…Kag… - dijo él levantándome y sentándome sobre su miembro pero no entrando.

-Inu…soy tuya – dije de una vez.

-Estas…Segura? – preguntó él.

Yo le sonreí y acaricié su pecho desnudo. Supongo yo que eso lo tomó como un sí.

Tomó mis caderas con fuerza, tomó su miembro y lo introdujo en mi cavidad. Yo solté un grito de dolor. Eso me dolía demasiado, no deseaba estar mi primera vez sobre Inuyasha sabiendo que era una completa inexperta. Inuyasha comprendió lo que le transmití con la mirada y de un rápido pero suave movimiento me dejó debajo de él.

Entró completamente en mí y esperó a que me acostumbrara al intruso. Luego de que yo paré de gritar salió…entró, salió y entró en mi. Cada vez era más y más fuerte. Cuando me embestía yo me arrastraba en el piso. Era muy fuerte sin embargo me encantaba.

Ambos comenzamos a gemir cada vez más y más fuerte. Inuyasha seguía embistiéndome con brutalidad y yo me aferraba a su cabello.

Juntos llegamos a un gemido fuerte y lleno de pasión y placer. Inuyasha cayó junto a mí al momento en que salía dentro de mí.

-Kagome…estas…bi…bien? – preguntó agitado.

-Sí….te, amo – dije mientras me acercaba a él y lo abrazaba.

-Yo también…te amo mi niña – respondió el abrazándome también.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y tapados con toallas. No era la primera vez de cuentos, pero estaba feliz, era de Inuyasha para siempre. Y el era mío de por vida.

………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hola!! Perdonen la tardanza…soy una bruta jjejejeje…bueno, mi primer Lemon!! No fue la gran cosa, pero es el primero de muchos, espero poder hacer uno increíble. Espero que les haya gustado!! Sip!!

**Agradecimientos: **

**Victoria Taisho: **Me mejoré!! Ajajaj, Espero que te haya gustado el capitulo. ! Sigue leyendo!!

Bye

**Houshi Kasahaya: **Jjajaja si, Kikyo se merecía el golpe, pero no le dejó marca, si la hubiese cortado pues si le deja aajajaj xD! Que mala :P Muchas gracias por el review y por leer la historia!! Saludos

**Lolichan36: **No te preocupes, no dejaré botada la historia, aunque tenga unos bloqueos creativos trataré de actualizar mas seguido. jjajaj Sesshomaru es de Rin ajajajja xD!! SALUDOS! Espero que sigas leyendo.

**RefiraM: **Gracias por leer el fic. Y mi mamá tenía razón, guardé reposo y mejoré más rápido ejejejje. La inspiración es lenta ajjaja pero igual me llega. Sigue con la historia! Muchas gracias!!

Saludos!!

**Skull-chan: **¿Para que hacer un Sesshomaru frío cuando puede ser un amor de hombre no crees? Jejejeje, que bien que la historia te gusto! Me hacen feliz!! Sigue leyendo!! Saludos!!

**Shandy-chan: **Hola!! Lamento decepcionarte, pero Sesshy en este fic no tendrá mucha acción…es que se centra el fic sólo en Inu y Kag, claro que con unas mentiras de parte de Kikyo. SALUDOS!!

**SesshoMamorUyashaGF: **Hola!! Si una porquería haber estado enferma…jejej pero he vuelto ajjaja xD!! Espero que te haya gustado el Lemon, quería hacerlo especial pero tampoco tan cuento de hadas, como que lleguen juntos al matrimonio y cosas así. Ya que el amor que se tienen es algo con pasión, lujuria, amor y locura. Espero que sigas leyendo!! Saludos y gracias.

**mariiChelo: **Hola!! Gracias por leer el fic!! SI kaaag vivirá en la mansión junto a Inu :P" ajajjja saludos!!

**serena tsukino chiba: **Como vez esta es la primer escena de Lemon entre Inu y Kag, habrá más…y espero que queden bien jejejejej. Saludos, gracias por leer y dejar review!!

**Yami Taisho: **ajjajaja bueno aquí estale capi!! Espero que te haya gustado!! Gracias por leer el fic!! Saludos!!

**Houshi Kasahaya: **Si, definitivamente Kikyo es una zorra aquí y en Júpiter ajajjaja xD!! Así que la describo tal como es xD!! Soy malvada Mujuajauajua xD!! Que bien que te gustó le fic!! Soy feliz cuando me dicen eso!! Aajajjaja!! Saludos! Gracias


	10. La noticia

"**Mi Maestro**"

**Capitulo Diez : La Noticia**

-Yo también…te amo mi niña – respondió el abrazándome también.

Nos quedamos dormidos abrazados y tapados con toallas. No era la primera vez de cuentos, pero estaba feliz, era de Inuyasha para siempre. Y el era mío de por vida.

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0

Desperté en la habitación de Inuyasha, no sabía como había llegado allí, pero de seguro Inu me había llevado, ya que por lo que recordaba…estaba en el baño de mi habitación.

Me di la vuelta en la inmensa cama y no estaba Inuyasha, imposible que estuviese trabajando, era domingo. Me coloqué una bata, la cual me quedaba grande, y volví a mi habitación para darme una ducha y arreglarme, aún era temprano y debía atender a Izayoi.

Bajé la cocina y yo misma le preparé el desayuno a mi querida… ¿Suegra? Era extraño pensar que si todo saldría bien sería parte de la familia Taisho…Pero había un desagradable y escurridizo problema…Kikyo.

Entre a la habitación de Izayoi y quedé más que sorprendida. Esa habitación era el doble más grande que la de Inuyasha. Las paredes eran de un color crema, con cortinas…de ¿Seda? , grandes muebles de los cuales se notaba su fineza. A pesar de que la habitación tenía una decoración antigua, contaba con varios lujos tecnológicos, desde un teléfono inalámbrico hasta un televisor plasma gigante, en el cual estaba Izayoi muy concentrada viendo una película romántica.

-Buenos días – saludé yo acercándome a su cama.

-Hola Kagome – Dijo ella aún mirando hacia la pantalla.

-Te traje tu desayuno, espero que te guste – comenté colocando la bandeja con la comida en sus piernas.

-Gracias…gracias – dijo Izayoi sin apartar la vista del mismo lugar.

Esperé un momento, al parecer estaba en el final la película. Y al parecer estaba en lo cierto, ya que comenzaron a aparecer los créditos.

-Increíble – dijo Izayoi desviando la mirada hacia mí.

-¿Buena película?- pregunté al ver su emoción.

-Por supuesto – dijo sonriendo.

Comenzó a comer mientras yo observaba la habitación con más detenimiento. Y vi una fotografía de Izayoi junto a Kikyo.

-Izayoi… - hablé sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía lejana.

-Dime cariño –

-¿Por qué demonios Kikyo está aquí? – no pude evitar decir el "demonios"…odiaba a Kikyo y ni siquiera todas las maldiciones juntas podrían superar lo zorra que era Kikyo.

-Sabía que lo preguntarías – dejó su taza de leche y me observó – Cuando llegué, no di muchos detalles, sólo me limite a decir que sus padres estaban de viaje y ella se quedaría aquí, en parte eso es cierto…pero en parte no. Sus padres, muy amigos de nuestra familia, están pasando por problemas matrimoniales muy complicados, Kikyo ha pasado una semana fuera de casa, con amigas, así que muy poco se ha enterado. Y sus padres han retomado la posibilidad de salvar su matrimonio, por eso quieren estar dos meses solos. Un mes en casa, de forma rutinaria y otro mes de viaje, una segunda luna de miel – Isayoi tomó un poco de la leche y continuó con la historia – Verás Kagome, ellos llevan ya 20 años de casados, Kikyo tiene 17, han tenido poco tiempo para ellos, las cosas se tornaron aburridas y la rutina los consumió, además con una hija adolescente y problemática las cosas se hacen más difíciles, entonces me pidieron que Kikyo se quedará este tiempo en mi casa ya que yo sería dada de alta. Intentar salvar una relación necesita privacidad y aunque se trate de una hija, hay ciertas cosas en el proceso que no se pueden intentar con ella de por medio ¿Comprendes? – finalizó terminando su leche.

-Ya veo – dije algo conmovida por la historia.

-Sé que estás con mi hijo, él mismo me contó que están arreglando las cosas – yo me sonrojé un poco – Kikyo no interferirá en su relación, yo hablaré con esa chica, y sabes que mi pequeño sólo te quiere a ti – dijo tomando el control del televisor plasma.

-Yo también sólo lo quiero a él – dije sonriendo al pensar en mi maestro.

-Que bien. Ahora mi querida muchacha, vuelve a tu habitación…o lo que sea, tengo una apretada agenda, me esperan miles de películas por ver – dijo ella acomodándose en la cama.

-Está bien, pero volveré en la tarde para darle sus medicinas – dije caminando hacia la puerta de la habitación.

-Bien – dijo concentrándose nuevamente en la película que apenas comenzaba.

Salí de la habitación de Izayoi y bajé a la cocina para comer algo. Me encontré con el lugar solitario, de seguro estaban haciendo algo más interesante que estar en la cocina.

Me senté en la silla y me sentí algo incómoda. Inuyasha fue algo bruto para mi primera vez.

Me tomé un vaso de leche y unas galletas, no tenía ganas de comer más. Así que volví a mi habitación, ese día sería extremadamente aburrido en ese lugar sin Inuyasha…y ¿A todo esto donde demonios estaba ese hombre?

Antes de entrar a mi habitación me en encontré con Kikyo en el trayecto. Me miraba con odio al igual que yo a ella. La verdad es que su mirada me estremeció un poco.

Entré en mi habitación y me recosté en la cama, eran recién las diez de la mañana. Tenía que darle la medicina a Izayoi a las tres de la tarde, así que coloqué una alarma en mi celular, para no olvidarlo.

Sin darme cuenta cómo me dormí por un breve lapso de tiempo, ya que cuando desperté sólo eran las diez con cuarenta minutos. Miré a un lado y me encontré con Inuyasha observándome atentamente.

-Hola Inu – dije yo dando un bostezo.

-Hola mujer de mi propiedad – sonreí ante lo dicho

-¿Dónde estabas? –

-¿Ahora me controlas mujer? – dijo mientras se recostaba junto a mi.

-Sólo quiero saber donde estabas – dije divertida.

-Por ahí – maldito arrogante.

-Vamos, dime –

-Por ahí mujer – dijo aún más arrogante.

-Inu dime! –

-Convénceme – maldito arrogante que dice cosas que me provocan.

-No juegues conmigo Inuyasha Taisho – dije mirándolo mientras el sonreía.

-Sí, así me llamo y no juego contigo, pero si quieres, puedo enseñarte unos juegos muy divertidos – expresó mientras se colocaba sobre mí y besaba mi cuello.

-Inuyasha! No haré nada contigo si no me dices donde demonios estabas – eso lo dije seria, él se dio cuenta, ya que paró de besarme y se levantó de mi lado.

-Bien… - Inu sacó bajo mi cama, no se que cosa y me las entregó – fui por esto…son, cosas pequeñas que te quería regalar – dijo algo sonrojado.

Eran varias cajas, unas más grandes que otras. Comencé por la más grande.

Era un oso gigante blanco que en el centro tenía un corazón de plata donde tenía grabado "_Kagome & Inuyasha"_ y más abajo en el mismo corazón decía:_ "Por siempre y para siempre". _

_-_Inuyasha, es hermoso! – dije sonriendo.

Luego seguí con otros más pequeños, eran chocolates, más peluches, pero pequeños, libros y más libros, los que hace tiempo quería. Y por último uno tan grande cómo el primero. Para mi sorpresa era una caja, y dentro de ella otra, y otra, y otra y otra hasta que llegué a una muy pequeña. la abrí y era un pequeño corazón, lo abrí y me encontré con una argolla…una hermosa y fina argolla.

-Inu… ¿Qué es esto? – pregunté intrigada.

-Simple Kagome, sé que nuestra relación no puede ser formal aún…por lo tanto no puedes ser mi esposa ante la ley, así que quiero que esta argolla sea tuya, cómo muestra de nuestro amor. Tiene grabadas nuestra iniciales _"K&I" _ - miró mi dudosa cara y dijo: - Si no lo quieres entiendo, es algo muy repentino y acelerado –

-¡No!, no es eso – dije de inmediato al ver su rostro triste – Es que no me imaginé algo así. Inuyasha, yo daría lo que fuera por estar por siempre junto a ti. Y por supuesto que acepto, esta argolla la llevaré siempre junto a mí – dije feliz de ver como mi maestro sonreía cada vez con más sinceridad.

-Mi niña…más bien mi mujer…eres lo más hermoso que hay – dijo retomando su antigua posición junto a mí.

-Inu – dije abrazándolo.

Él se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta, la cerró con el seguro y me miró de forma lujuriosa…ya me imaginaba que era lo que vendría.

-Mujer, me enloqueces, si fuera por mi te haría el amor ahora mismo y todos los días que siguen! – dijo mientras nuevamente se recostaba junto a mí. Y en el fondo, yo deseaba lo mismo que él.

-Bueno…son sólo las 11:30…creo que queda algo de tiempo – dije algo tímida.

-Creo…que tienes razón – dijo comenzando a besar mi cuello – Kag…¿hay que hacerlo con tanta delicadeza hoy? - ¿pero que pregunta era esa?...

-¿Cómo? – pregunté confundida.

-No quiero que me mal interpretes – dijo al nervioso – tu primera vez intenté ser lo más delicado posible, cosa que fue muy difícil, soy algo bruto – sonreí ante ese comentario – pero…quiero que… ¿Me entiendes? – dijo algo sonrojado.

-Inu…estoy dispuesta a probar lo que sea de ser contigo – Ya comprendía su punto. Y estaba dispuesta a todo, él era mi maestro.

-Te amo – dijo él alegre…no pensé que algo así lo hiciera tan feliz.

Luego de lo hablado Inuyasha tomó su tarea de besar mi cuello. Esta vez de forma desesperada. Luego bajó mi falda y mis braguitas. Lo hizo de forma rápida, sin embargo no me lastimó. Inuyasha siguió en mi cuello y su mano izquierda la utilizó para subir mi remera y mi sostén para acariciar mis pechos, su mano derecha la dirigió a mi intimidad, la empezó a tocar y luego introdució sus dedos en mi. Lo hizo de manera rápida. Los sacaba y los volvía a meter. Yo estaba ya lo bastante excitada e Inuyasha también, ya que el bulto en sus pantalones era muy grande.

Me quité la remera, los sostenes y le bajé los pantalones como pude a Inuyasha, mientras él seguía en su misma tarea. De pronto sacó sus dedos, acto que reproché y se sacó los pantalones junto a sus boxers. Me abrió las piernas y en vez de penetrarme bajó con su boca a mi intimidad y me comenzó a besar. Era la primera vez que sentía ese placer. Estaba maravillada…era demasiado delicioso. Movía su lengua muy lentamente, como si intentara torturarme…sólo deseaba tenerlo dentro de mí.

-Inu…- decía yo entre gemidos.

Inuyasha subió y beso mis labios apasionadamente. Luego no me di cuenta que extraña maniobra hizo, pero dejó mis piernas en sus hombros y de una forma brusca y rápida, me penetro. No me dolió, al contrario, deseaba que lo hiciera más fuerte, y cómo magia, lo hizo. Me embestía con más y más fuerza. Estuvimos el suficiente tiempo como para querer hacerlo de otra forma.

Y como siempre, de una forma extraña y brusca, pero placentera, me dejó sobre él. No sabía que hacer, era una inexperta en ese tema. Así que al notar mi confusión, Inuyasha guió mis movimientos, lo hacía lentamente, hasta que me acostumbre al ritmo de él y comencé con el mío. Lo hacía rápido y saltaba un poco. De vez en cuando miraba el rostro de Inuyasha, al parecer estaba disfrutando. Mientras yo seguía motándolo con fuerza él con sus manos comenzó a masajear mis desnudos pechos.

-Me encanta cuando tus pechos saltan – dijo mientras los acariciaba.

Yo me sonrojé ante lo dicho, pero era estúpido hacerlo a estas alturas.

Seguía sobre él. Ambos gemíamos con más y más fuerza. Deseaba a Inuyasha con todo mi ser. Si fuera a elección mía, haría el amor con mi maestro todo le día, pero sabía que eso no era probable para los seres mortales.

Inuyasha se había cansado de tenerme sobre él y sacó su miembro de mí, me dio vuelta y me penetro nuevamente, pero…por detrás. El dolor era insoportable en un principio, era la segunda vez que tenía sexo con Inuyasha y ya me hacía sexo anal. Dolía bastante, sin embargo lenta, muy lentamente, el dolor se convirtió en placer, un exquisito placer, del cual me hacía adicta. Inuyasha gemía mi nombre cada vez más rápido y fuerte.

Yo sentía que mi cuerpo se adaptaba al de él. Pareciera como si mi cuerpo estuviera preparado para amoldarse al de Inuyasha. Lo que lo hacía más agradable, era sentir como los testículos de mi maestro chocaban contra mi trasero.

Inuyasha comenzó a embestir más lento y más lento, pero no por eso menos placentero. Hasta que salió dentro de mí y quedamos en la posición inicial. Él sobre mi y yo entrelazando mis piernas en sus caderas.

Pero ahora si que me dolió de la forma en que me penetro. Tomó mis caderas y lo introdució hasta el fondo de forma fuerte y rápida. Era impresionante su velocidad. Me masajeaba y pellizcaba lo pechos mientras ambos gritábamos de placer. Estuvimos así un buen y placentero lapso de tiempo, hasta que sentía que llegaba a mi punto e Inuyasha también. De pronto sentí un líquido entrar en mí…al momento después de eso, Inuyasha y yo dimos un gemido que inundó toda la habitación.

Ambos caímos rendidos y abrazados a la cama. Y no pasó mucho para que cayéramos en un delicioso sueño.

Me desperté con la alarma de mi celular, la que me recordaría sobre la medicina de Izayoi. Dejé el celular en la mesita de noche y volví a abrazarme a Inuyasha sólo un momento antes de ir.

Él seguía durmiendo placidamente, lo que hacía que deseara quedarme junto a él, pero debía ir con Izayoi, así que de un movimiento me puse de pie, me coloqué una bata y fui con Izayoi.

Después de lo sucedido con Inuyasha, todo transcurrió normalmente, la arpía de Kikyo se la pasaba con MI maestro cuando yo no estaba…algo tramaba esa tonta. E Izayoi se recuperaba día a día, eso me alegraba.

Pasaron dos semanas y todo era normal, a excepción que yo me sentía algo enferma.

Una noche, me levanté rápidamente al baño para vomitar, había comido en exceso. Sin embargo tenía duda de que sólo fuera eso, aunque no lo creía…decidí hacer la prueba para estar segura. No le diría nada a Inuyasha, ya que no quería alarmarlo, así que fui sola para no levantar sospechas.

Lo compré y enseguida me encerré en el baño para hacer la prueba y ver que diablos me pasaba, y si era cierto lo que temía.

Espere…

Espere…

Espere…

Por fin!...me acerqué lentamente…y para mi, no sabía si desdicha o felicidad…estaba embarazada.

-¿Un…bebé? -

0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o0o00o0o00o0o0o0o0o00o

Hola!! Ajajajaj gomen!! No subí capitulo en mucho tiempo, es que comprendan, estuve dos semanas de cabeza en el colegio, adornando por el mes de la patria, y con tanta fonda la semana del 18, lo que menos hice fue estar en casa ajajajja, pero ya tengo capitulos listos para subir jejejejej..

Bueno tenía preparada esta sorpresa… :S!! espero que les guste!! Y no me maten por cargarle un bebe a la pobre de Kag xD!!...fue un lemon corto…es lo que hay!! Ejejejje

A vista y considerando que aquí son las 0:40 minutos y mañana debo levantarme a las 6 de la mañana…las dejo!! Gracias por sus review!! :D!! las adoro!!

Al próximo capitulo les agradeceré públicamente!! Pero ya todas saben que me hacen feliz!! :D!! ruego por que la historia les siga gustando ejjejeje

SALUDOS!! Y GRACIAS MIS LECTORAS!! SON UN AMOR!!

A L I C E R Y U S A K I


	11. Mis bebés

"**Mi Maestro"**

**Capítulo once : **_**"Mis bebés"**_

-Embarazada…-

Dejé el test de embarazo en el baño y salí de el para recostarme en la cama.

-Embarazada… - aún no lo podía creer.

¡Tenía 17 años! ¿Qué haría con un bebé a esta edad?, no tendría como mantenerlo, y de seguro Inuyasha no estaría feliz con la noticia…tener un hijo con una mocosa de 17 años ¡Genial!, para terminar una relación con broche de oro.

Sé perfectamente que un bebé no te arruina la vida porque claramente es del fruto de amor entre dos personas, pero si la complica, y bastante. Ya no podría seguir con mis estudios, a no ser más adelante cuando el bebé este más grande. Inuyasha si se responsabilizara podría perder su empleo si sale a la luz la noticia, y la verdad saldrá tarde o temprano, ya que un vientre no se puede ocultar, tal vez si los primeros meses pero, ¿Qué haría cuando ya tuviera siete u ocho meses?

Diablos…que complicado. Sólo se me ocurren tres soluciones, tener al bebé en casa de mi madre y esconderme del mundo hasta que nazca, decirle a Inuyasha, o…abortar.

-¿Abo…abortar? – un escalofrío recorrió mi espalda ante esa posibilidad.

Claramente esa opción no iba con mis principios y creencias, pero ¡que demonios podría hacer!

Salí de la habitación hecha un mar de confusiones, no era nada de fácil decidir cuál sería mi futuro ahora estando embarazada. El lado positivo de todo esto, era que ya sabía la razón de porque comía tanto, me sentía mareada y a veces vomitaba.

Llegó la hora de la cena y por una extraña razón todos estaban muy emocionados. Al parecer habrían invitados durante, la que me causaba algo de asco, cena.

Nos sentamos todos en la mesa aproximadamente a las ocho de la noche, y efectivamente habían invitados, una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y ojos café estaba sentada junto a Sesshomaru, una mujer de apariencia fría, con unos ojos de un color muy peculiar, eran algo así como rojos, de piel clara y cabello tomado, estaba sentada junto a la perra de Kikyo y por último un pequeño niño de pelirrojo estaba junto a Izayoi.

Nos sentamos y comimos en silencio, me sentía algo incómoda con la situación pero tampoco tenía ánimos de habar, menos en mi maldito estado.

-Bueno, quiero presentarles a una mujer especial para mí, ella me cambio la vida…- dijo Sesshomaru quien miraba a la joven junto a él – es mi novia, Rin - ¿Por qué sentía que ya había escuchado ese nombre?

-Mucho gusto a todos, estoy feliz de compartir esta noche con ustedes – dijo la mujer haciendo una leve reverencia.

Ahora que la observaba y miraba como Sesshomaru la trataba, recordé que era la chica de la que me habó el hermano de Inuyasha, Rin, estaba muy enamorado y al parecer mis consejos le habían servido de algo.

-Un gusto tenerte en la familia cariño – dijo como siempre de forma maternal, Izayoi – bueno, yo les quiero presentar a Shippo, es un primo mío, y desde hoy vivirá con nosotros al igual que su hermana, Kagura, que es la joven que pueden ver ahí – dijo señalando a la mujer fría que se encontraba con Kikyo.

-Mucho gusto – dijeron ambos a la vez, el niño y la mujer.

La cena trascurrió tranquila, no hubo novedades, excepto que yo me tuve que retirar antes ya que sentía unas ganas enormes de vomitar, mis excusa…tenía cosas pendientes que hacer.

Estuve encerrada la mayor parte de la noche en mi habitación…y para mi suerte Inuyasha no se había aparecido por el lugar.

Decidí bajar a la sala, junto a los demás, para que no se viera tan sospechoso, todos miraban atentamente una película. Así que me incorporé junto a ellos, había un espacio junto a Inuyasha, pero desgraciadamente la maldita de Kikyo se sentó junto a él antes que yo. Si estuviera de ánimos, perfectamente la sacaba a patadas de ahí…pero tenía un humor de perros. Así que mejor sólo me paré detrás de él…para tener una buena vista de la película y vigilar cada movimiento de Kikyo.

-_Rupert, tengo algo muy importante que decirte – _la mujer era muy sobreactuada.

_-Angela, que sucede, hace tiempo que estas actuando de forma extraña –_ el tipo ese no se quedaba atrás en la sobreactuación.

_-Tengo dos meses de embarazo _– Genial, tenía que ver una película de embarazos adolescentes.

-Me encantaría tener un bebé – dijo Kikyo que comentaba en silencio la película – sobre todo si fuera de cierto ambarino – que arpía era esa perra.

-No me interesa ser padre a estas alturas, por mí no tendría hijos aún – ese comentario me dejó paralizada. ¿Ahora como le decía a Inuyasha que estaba embarazada?

-Te sucede algo Kagome – dijo Izayoi sacándome de mi trance.

-Estoy bien – dije yo para tranquilizarla.

Me retire del lugar, ahora si que no tenía ánimos de estar con los demás. Se me había caído el cielo, por así decirlo. Inuyasha no quería un bebé, no quería simplemente. Ahora sólo tenía dos opciones, ir con mi madre o abortar.

Caminé por el pasillo hacia mi habitación tranquilamente, pero cuando me iba acercando vi a Shippo salir de mi habitación muy apresuradamente, quizás se había equivocado, ya que la mansión era enorme, así que no le tomé importancia.

Entré, prendí la radio y me senté en un sofá muy cómodo. Estaba aturdida, tenía la mente hecha un caos, por un lado a mi maestro no le interesaban los bebés…por otro, a mi me complicaría bastante la vida…y por otro, no tenía el corazón para abortar.

Cansada de pensar en lo que estaba ocurriendo, me puse el pijama y me dormí, quizás mañana pensaría mejor las cosas con la mente despejada.

Desperté a las ocho, genial, me había quedado dormida y no asistiría a clases.

No pasó nada extraordinario ese día en la casa, Inuyasha no estaba en ella ya que debía dar clases y Kikyo estaba en ellas. Kagura sólo se dedicaba a mandar a su pequeño hermano, Sesshomaru trabajaba e Izayoi en su habitación.

Y de esa forma transcurrieron los días…uno, dos, tres, cuatro, cinco, seis días…una, dos, tres, cuatro semanas, y yo cada vez me sentía peor, pronto tendría dos meses de embarazo y sería tarde para abortar. Pronto los cumpliría y tendría que contarle a Inuyasha, al cual había visto muy poco el tiempo que pasó. El estaba preocupado de muchas cosas del colegio, a veces hasta se ausentaba a clases. Y hablando de las clases, yo había bajado mucho mi rendimiento, ya que me ausentaba por enfermedad o sólo no tenía ánimos de estar en ellas.

Uno de los pocos días donde estaba con ánimos, me di un rico baño de tina, estaba muy relajada cuando recordé el test de embarazo.

Salí de la tina, me envolví en una toalla y lo busqué por todas partes. Según lo que recordaba cuando recibí la noticia lo había dejado en el baño. Después de que bajé a la cena nunca más lo ví. ¿Qué hice en ese lapso de tiempo?, según recuerdo, nada, no había entrado al baño…pero…el niño, Shippo!! Él era el único que había entrado, pero, ¿fue por accidente no?...o tal vez…

-Vaya, vaya… ¿con que embarazada?, eres una perra escurridiza Kagome, jamás pensé que actuaras tan rápido –

-¿Qué demonios haces aquí Kikyo? – ahí estaba la explicación de la misteriosa desaparición del test.

-Niña…Inuyasha es mío, además tú lo escuchaste en la sala el otro día, creo que dijo algo así como, no quiero tener hijos a estas alturas…, lo dijo claro, no quiero h-i-j-o-s – dijo deletreando la última palabra –

-Eso tú no lo sabes Kikyo…tal vez sólo lo dijo porque pensaba en el infierno que sería tener algo contigo –

-No me interesan tus comentarios… - dijo neutra – escucha Kagome, sabes que Inuyasha jamás querrá a ese engendro, y como yo soy una gran persona, te daré…una considerable suma, para que te vayas con tu maldito mocoso…o para que abortes – lo último lo dijo con malicia.

-No pierdas tu tiempo Kikyo…sólo el decir tu nombre me da asco, no me interesan tus ofertas, así que retírate de mi habitación – me estaba mareando, y la sola presencia de Kikyo no ayudaba mucho.

Kikyo sólo se limitó a sonreír y se fue de mi habitación sin decir una palabra, pero solamente esa sonrisa me dio algo de miedo, quizás que tramaba esa mujer.

Luego de algunos segundos, en los cuales yo quedé algo ida en mis pensamientos, entró Inuyasha.

-¿Qué hacía Kikyo en tu habitación? – preguntó confundido.

-N…nada, sólo molestaba – tenía que decirle

-Kagome, estaba pensando en que hace tiempo que no tenemos una cita o algo así – debía decirle…pero no tenía el valor

-Kagome… ¿Estás bien? – pregunta errónea.

-Inuyasha yo… - el sonido de su celular me interrumpió.

-Disculpa, debo contestar – dijo saliendo un poco del baño, donde aún yo seguía.

¿Qué haría?...pero, pensándolo bien, no tenía mucho que perder, ya que si le decía a Inuyasha, y no aceptaba, yo me iría de aquel lugar, pero…si aceptaba, todo se habría solucionado…se lo diría, estaba decidido.

-Kagome ¿Qué me ibas a decir? – me preguntó entrando nuevamente.

-Inu…¿Qué dirías si te digo que estoy embarazada?, es algo hipotético – primero necesitaba saber que era lo que pensaba mi maestro.

-¿Y a qué viene esa pregunta Kag? – diablos, ¿no me podía contestar y ya?

-

Sólo responde Inuyasha –

-No lo sé, no me gustaría tener un bebé todavía – demonios – pero…si el bebé fuera fruto del amor, entre cierta mujer que tengo en frente, y yo, sería el regalo más hermoso aparte de mi bella mujer – mi rostro se iluminó ante su respuesta.

No me di cuenta de que lo dicho me emocionara tanto, hasta que sentí unas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas. Inuyasha al verme se alarmó bastante.

-¡Kagome! ¿Qué te sucede? – dijo él levantándome el rostro con sus manos.

-Nada, es sólo que…que…me alegra mucho saber que es lo que piensas – rayos! ¿por qué no me atreví a decirle?

Él sólo sonrió y me dio un cálido beso en la mejilla para después irse.

Una semana más había pasado y yo aún no le contaba a Inuyasha.

Izayoi me trataba con mucho cariño cada vez que yo estaba con ella, para cuidarla. No dejaba que me agitara, que me agachara o cualquier otra cosa. Sentía que ella ya lo sabía…

Un día en su habitación, ella no había abierto la boca para siquiera decir un "hola"…me sentí algo…rara.

-Izayoi ¿Te sucede algo? – pregunte tímida.

-Sí. Kagome, escucha, quiero saber ¿Por qué aún no le dices a Inuyasha de tu embarazo? – la miré algo impactada, yo tenía razón, Izayoi ya lo sabía.

-…-

-Kagome…responde –

-No quiero arruinarle la vida – fue mi simple respuesta, en el fondo esa era la razón, todo su futuro peligraba por…el bebé.

-¿Crees que un hijo arruinará a Inuyasha? – dijo – Kagome, amor. Inuyasha adora a los bebés, ¿Te imaginas si es padre?, además él no es un niño, ya tiene 26 años, tiene cómo mantener a un bebé –

26 años, nunca me había preocupado por su edad, cuando se lo pregunté una vez me dijo, entre 22 y 28…jamás me lo dijo exacto. Pero a decir verdad su edad no me importaba en lo absoluto.

-Pero, ¿y si un bebé no es lo que él quiere? –

-Eres muy terca Kagome Higurachi…debes decirle a Inuyasha –

-¿Decirme que? – diablos, claro! Con mi suerte, era obvio que entrara justo en este momento.

-Hola hijo, pensé que trabajarías hasta tarde hoy – dijo Izayoi.

-No, es que como hoy los alumnos salieron temprano, nosotros también – explicó mi maestro.

-Sobre eso ¿Por qué hoy salimos más temprano? – le pregunté a Inuyasha.

-Están pintando y arreglando el colegio, y se les da más fácil sin alumnos -

-Oh, ya veo – dije yo…estaba haciendo tiempo para no decirle.

-¿y qué me tenían que decir? – no lo había olvidado.

-Kagome…tiene una noticia para ti – ya estaba claro, tenía que decirle.

-Inuyasha yo… - él sólo me observaba – yo…estoy… - fui interrumpida ya que alguien tocó la puerta.

-_Izayoi…soy Kikyo ¿Puedo pasar? –_ maldita mujer, la odio.

-No Kikyo ¡Vete! – al parecer a ella tampoco le agradaba mucho.

-_Pero yo… -_ ¿Es que no entendía?

- Vete Kikyo, estoy ocupada, adiós – dijo muy serena Izayoi. Después de decir eso se escucharon los pasos de Kikyo y sus maldiciones – continúen – dijo Izayoi.

-Yo…yo – cada vez se me hacía más difícil respirar – Inuyasha…yo – comencé a ver borroso – no quiero que… - estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo por mantenerme de pie – que...Te sientas…obligado a…- no logré terminar de hablar ya se me cerraron los ojos y caí al suelo…

Sólo escuché un preocupado _"Kagome…" _ y luego no recuerdo más.

Desperté en un lugar muy conocido para mí…la habitación de un hospital. Y vi a Inuyasha dormido en el sofá cerca de la cama. Hasta que Sesshomaru entró en la habitación y despertó a mi maestro ya que debía hacerme unos exámenes.

-Estoy bien – le dije antes de que él saliera preocupado del lugar.

-Bien Kagome…estoy seguro de que sabes que es lo que te sucede – era obvio que en un hospital se supiera cual era mi estado – no sé si para ti es algo bueno o malo…pero para mí es algo genial – dijo sonriendo.

-¿Qué? - ¿acaso a Sesshomaru no le importaba de que su hermano tuviese un hijo con una mocosa?

-Kagome, Inuyasha estará muy feliz de saber la noticia de un…unos hijos – eso me confundió aún más.

-¿Cómo? – era impactante de que sólo respondiera con una palabra.

-Estas embarazada…bueno eso ya lo sabes, pero estás esperando gemelos – cómo podía saberlo si aún no cumplía los dos meses de embarazo – posiblemente te preguntas cómo es que lo sé, si apenas tienes casi los dos meses, pero es que tenemos máquinas muy avanzadas, y cómo se están formando, se pueden distinguir dos bultos…que sólo significan una cosa…gemelos, claro que aún no se puede saber cual es el sexo de los bebés, hasta que ya tengas un tiempo más de embarazo – genial…dos cargas para Inuyasha.

-¿Qué te sucede?...acaso ¿no estás feliz con la noticia Kagome? – ¿cómo lo estaría?...estaba esperando gemelos – Kagome, debes decirle a Inuyasha, y lamente entrometerme, pero si no lo haces hoy, se lo diré yo mismo – yo aún no atinaba a hacer algo más que mirar mis manos que se movían nerviosamente.

-¿Kagome estás bien? -

-Está muy bien Inuyasha, debes cuidarla mucho, está pasando por un complicado momento, ya que…- me miró durante unos segundos y dijo – mejor que ella te lo diga, los dejo – dijo Sesshomaru que se retiraba del lugar.

-¿Qué pasa Kagome? –

-Está bien, te lo diré, pero no me odies… - tomé aire y dije – Estoy embarazada, tengo dos meses, y son gemelos – dicho eso cerré los ojos…no quería ver el rostro de Inuyasha.

No escuché nada…además de nuestras respiraciones…tenía miedo de lo que podría pasar.

De pronto sentí el cálido abrazo de Inuyasha, me acariciaba el cabello y me susurraba unas palabras muy leves.

-No puedo creerlo…gemelos – genial…Inuyasha no quería bebés – gemelos… - eso sonó extraño, así que levanté la vista y lo encontré con lágrimas en sus ojos miel.

-Inuyasha, yo… - no sabía que hacer.

-Soy muy feliz sabes…tener gemelos con mi bella mujer, es increíble –

-¿Cómo? – No entendía – acaso… ¿No me odias por estar embarazada?, tengo 17 años…tú 26, tu carrera puede terminar si te haces cargo –

-Ya, y según tú, debo dejarte ir o que abortes a nuestros hijos – "nuestros"…eso era cierto, eran nuestros, hasta sonaba lindo, nunca me había referido a ellos como "míos"…nunca dije mi bebé…nunca, y ahora que le escuchaba decir "nuestro hijos", me sentí extraña, como si no estuviera sola, como si ese amor maternal naciera en mí, ese sentimiento de protección hacia dos personitas tan frágiles dentro de mi. Tal vez…tener estos pequeños no sería algo malo, no claro que no, tal vez era la palabra equivocada, lo cierto sería, tener a estos pequeños sería lo más hermoso que existe. Pero aún tenía miedo.

-Inu… - dije lanzándome a él llorando – tenía miedo…si tu no querías tener hijos…me sentía tal sola, hasta se me pasó por la mente abortar cuando lo supe –

-¡Estas loca!, nunca en tu vida vuelvas a pensar algo así. Kagome – me dijo separándome de él y mirándome a los ojos – mi niña…estoy feliz, quiero con todo mí ser tener a estos bebés, son nuestros, los cuidaremos y amaremos y siempre estaremos juntos, recuerda "por siempre y para siempre"… - yo sonreí ante sus palabras…me sentía muy bien al saber lo que el quería.

Pasamos varios minutos juntos y abrazados, mientras fantaseábamos sobre que ropita comprar, cunas, decorar habitaciones, etc. Estaba muy ilusionado. Pero ya era tarde y yo estaba muy cansada, así que decidió salir para que yo durmiera, ya eran las once de la noche.

-Te quiero Kag – dijo dándome un apasionado beso en los labios y luego se fue.

Me acomodé en la cama del hospital y el sueño me venció.

Soñé con mis bebés, que los tenía en mis brazos y a mi lado estaba Inuyasha. Era todo lindo…demasiado lindo que hasta aburría. Pero aparecía Kikyo y me arrebataba a Inuyasha y a mis bebés lo tiraba a un pozo…ese sueño era muy cruel…hasta que desperté por un fuerte dolor en mi estómago.

-Aaaaaah!! – grité desesperada, la maldita perra de Kikyo me estaba aplastando mi vientre con quizás que cosa…estaba sonriendo.

-Hola Kag – dijo la muy maldita.

-¡Suéltame!...me duele…aaaaahhhh!! – Dije ya cansada, sentía que mis niños se perdían, pero claro, la tonta los quería matar - ¡¡INUYASHA!! – Grité lo más fuerte que pude.

Al momento entró mi maestro prendiendo la luz del lugar y ver a Kikyo encima de mí aplastándome.

-¡Pero que haces loca! – dijo él parándola - ¿Estás loca mujer?, está embarazada!! – le gritó a Kikyo…

-Lo sé, por eso lo hice. Inuyasha entiende, no debes hacerte cargo de esos engendros, quédate conmigo – estaba desquiciada esa tonta.

-Vete Kikyo, estás loca – Inuyasha la sacó del lugar enseguida - ¿Estás bien Kag? – se giró y me tomó las manos

-Sí…gracias Inu – él sólo me sonrió y yo me quedé dormida.

Salí al otro día del hospital, luego de que Sesshomaru me hiciera miles de exámenes para ver cómo estaban sus "sobrinitos".

Llegué a la casa y todos me saludaron con mucho entusiasmo, menos Kikyo y Kagura claro.

Una semana más y sólo me quedaba una para la graduación y tres días para cumplir los 18 años….

Pronto podría estar con Inuyasha sin restricciones…pronto. Mientras debía cuidar mi embarazo…cuidarme de Kikyo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Hola!! Bien aquí les dejo el capi once JOJOJO xD!! No estoy muy inspirada, así que muchas gracias por leer, son las mejores!! Si si si ¡! Jejejejje…esa Kikyo…esta loca xD!! Ajjajajaja

Agradecimientos:

**serena tsukino chiba**: Hola! Uy si…un bebé, jejejeje…tranquila al costal de huesos ese le queda poco Mujuajauajau xD!! Gracias por el review!!

**Skuld Dark**: Gracias por el review. Jojojo…y si..es una carga, pero como vez Inu quiere a los pekes.

**SARITZ**: Hola!! Aaayy que felicidad que te gusto el fic!! , espero que lo sigas!! , no he hablado de Sango, le tengo preparada una sorpresa ejejejejej xD!!Se me había pasado por la mente algo de SessxKag…pero no va con la trama del fic ajajja xP, yo creo que para el proximo fic jejej. Y Kikyo pronto desaparecerá de las vidas de Inu y Kag, no te preocupes!! ,Muchas gracias por leer y dejar Review!! Nos leemos!! Bye Saludos!

**Lolichan36**: ajajajja un cardiologo? Pos ahí tienes a Sesshy xD!! Ajajajja, y bueno, se me paso ese detalle, pero es que soy algo torpe en eso xD!1 jajajaja, y no creo que Kag se vuelva loca…bueno tal vez si jjejjeje xD!! Nos leemos, gracias por el review! Saludos

**setsuna17** : Espero te haya gustado el capitulo!! Sigue leyendo!! Saludos! Gracias.

**Houshi Kasahaya**: Hola!! Te perdono por no haber dejado review, entiendo lo de estar enferma, ahora perdoname tu por no actualizar rapido ajajja xD!

Y yo creo que pronto les dedicaré un capi a ellos

**Ryomahellsing**: Gracias por leer…y a veces no puedo actualizar rápido…el colegio me harta jejejej.

**Yami Taisho**: Holaaa!! Muchas gracias por el review!! Y como te ha ido con el fic??, ya poco me conecto a msn :S jejejeje…bueno sigue leyendo!! Saludos!! Bye

**RefiraM**: agradezco que no me ahorques jajajaja xD!! Si lo haces como sigo con la historia?? Jajajajaja y Kikyo morira xD!1 jajajaj no había pensado en esa opción, jajaja xD! Gracias por el review!! Nos leemos!! Byeeee

**Shandy-chan**: Que bien que te haya gustado!! Nos soy una experta, pero hago lo posible para que salga decente jejejje…gracias por el review!!

**Victoria Taisho**: Hi! xD! Sip, un bebé ahorita, pero ya vez como reacciona Inu, sólo que habrá que tener cuidado con la tonta de Kikyo xD!! Nos veremoooos!!, o sea leereeeemo xD! Bye Saludos!


	12. La Ruptura y Reconciliación

-Embarazada…-

"**Mi Maestro"**

**Capitulo doce: ¿Embarazada también? **

Pronto podría estar con Inuyasha sin restricciones…pronto. Mientras debía cuidar mi embarazo…cuidarme de Kikyo.

Dos días…

-Hola Kagome, buenos días. ¿Estudiaste para el examen? – diablos…había olvidado por completo que hoy tenía examen de matemáticas…genial, reprobaría.

-Sí, por supuesto - ¿Qué mentirosa más descarada no?

-Buenos días, el profesor de matemáticas tuvo un accidente en su rodilla y tiene licencia médica por diez días, así que yo les tomaré el examen hoy – era la directora quien hablaba – así que tomen sus lápices y comiencen, tienen 45 minutos desde ahora – la señora algo gordita se sentó en el escritorio y nos observó a cada momento. Ahora con esa señora mirando, no podría copiarle a Eri. Que día más glorioso…

Un día…

-Maldito despertador, maldita mañana, maldito viernes… - dije golpeando el despertador, que sabe el arquitecto de la creación que culpa tenía el pobre aparato. Ese día no tenía ánimos de asistir a clases, pero debía ir.

Desde hace tres días no sucedía nada anormal en la mansión, Izayoi mejoraba cada vez más rápido, yo me preocupaba siempre, antes de ir a clases de darle su medicina y hacer algo de ejercicio, ya que como se levantaba muy pocas veces, su cuerpo necesitaba un poco de movilidad. La tonta de Kikyo no salía de su habitación, sentía que algo tramaba la muy retardada. Kagura seguía como siempre mandando a su pobre hermanito, Shippo, que no tenía culpa de tener por hermana a esa estúpida, pronto salvaría al pequeño de las garras de esa mandona.

El día finalizó como muchos otros, sin Inuyasha y sospechando cada vez más que Kikyo tramaba algo.

El día…

Desperté de golpe a las siete de la mañana del maldito sábado, salí de la cama y corrí hacia el baño para…vomitar. Tan sólo decir "vomitar" me da náuseas.

Volví de la cama luego de cepillarme diez veces los dientes y enjuagar mi boca con litros de enjuague bucal, obviamente. Pero no podía acomodarme, hacia el lado derecho me dolía el hombro, hacia el izquierdo, igual, de espalda…odio dormir así. Después de minutos de acomodación, opté por dormir de guata a la cama. Alrededor de las ocho y treinta minutos, logré conciliar el sueño. La verdad…estar embarazada hasta ahora es una molestia. Tal vez si esta etapa la pasara con Inuyasha, sería más agradable, quizás hasta feliz, pero prácticamente estoy sola pasando mi embarazo…una verdadera porquería.

Desperté luego de dormir, lo que creía yo, horas…pero sólo eran las nueve, genial, había dormido media hora.

Preferí levantarme, bañarme y vestirme con algo…simple. Unos jeans ajustados con una playera negra ajustada, tenía que aprovechar, pronto tendría un vientre de cinco metros de diámetro y tendría que utilizar carpas por ropa. Y unas zapatillas Converse.

Tomé mi bolso y salí rumbo a la casa de mi madre. A pesar de ser una mujer poco cariñosa conmigo, yo la amaba y debía saber las nuevas noticias. Tal vez cambiaría su actitud ahora que sería abuela.

Iba caminando tranquilamente ya que no tenía apuros, y divisé a Kouga que caminaba en dirección contraria a la mía.

-Hola Kagome – me saludó cuando ya estábamos cerca.

-Hola Kouga, ¿Qué tal estás? –

-Muy bien, ahora voy al trabajo de mi novia ¿Y tú como estas? –

-¿Novia?...increíble, ¡Genial Kouga! ¡Debo conocerla! – era genial que Kouga olvidara lo que entre nosotros nunca pasaría…y mejor aún, que encontrara a una chica que lo quisiera.

-Por supuesto, ella debe conocer a mi mejor amiga, pero no me has respondido ¿Cómo estas?, te has ausentado muchas veces a clases ¿Estas enferma? – no debía decirle a Kouga que estaba embarazada, ya que debería decirle que el bebé es de Inuyasha, y por accidente podría comentar…ese sería el fin. Pero…tengo 18 años. Genial, había olvidado que desde hoy, soy mayor de edad.

-Verás… - ¿Le digo? – Me he ausentado… – Tengo 18 años, ya no es un delito, y falta poco para graduarme – porque…estoy embarazada – y tan cobarde como siempre. Cerré los ojos para no ver la reacción de Kouga.

-¿Embarazada? – Yo abrí los ojos cuando dijo eso – Kagome…tienes 17, perdón…18 y feliz cumpleaños – sonreí cuando me dijo un "feliz cumpleaños" – estas muy joven ¿Y el padre responderá? –

-Claro, de hecho está muy feliz de ser padre –

-Pero Kagome, amiga, ¿Qué harás con un bebé a esta edad? –

-Servírmelo en barbacoa por supuesto. ¡Kouga! ¿Qué crees?, obviamente quererlo y intentar darle lo mejor, ser madre…eso haré, ser madre – me sentí extraña al pensar que sería madre…

-¿Quién es el padre?... ¿Quién es el idiota que te hizo el amor sin preservativos? – Su voz sonaba algo enojada…

-Kouga…yo-

-Dime quién es Kagome –

-Es que…aún nadie puede saber... –

-Es Inuyasha – esa voz no tenía nada de interrogante, mas bien sólo de afirmación.

Ahora que adivino quien era no sería capaz de negarlo. Era feo negar al padre de tu hijo y más aún mentirle a tu mejor amigo.

-Sí…lo es –

Kouga suspiró profundamente y me miró comprensivamente.

-Estas muy enamorada de él…para tener un hijo con ese tonto lo estas Kagome. Pero… ¿Y si él pierde su empleo por estar con una niña como tú? –

-Pero yo ya tengo 18 años Kouga, no soy una niña – dije muy orgullosa de tener 18 años.

-Correcto…pero cuando te dejó embarazada, eras una niña…cuando empezaron la relación, eras una niña. Eso se puede usar en contra. Deben tener extremo cuidado hasta que te gradúes. Por ahora, te ayudaré lo más que pueda…para eso son los amigos –

-Kouga, gracias te quiero mucho – dije y lo abrace.

-Yo también Kag…pero ahora debo ir a ver a mi novia. Cuídate, nos veremos – dijo yéndose a paso rápido.

-Adiós – le grité yo viendo que ya estaba lejos.

Llegué a casa de mi madre, y todos ya habían desayunado. La casa estaba en orden, el templo también. Y sentí ruidos de televisión…de seguro estaba Souta allí.

-¡Hola! – dije entrando en la sala.

-Hola hermana – dijo Souta que estaba abrazado a su novia y mi madre sentada junto a mi tía.

-Hola mamá, Souta, tía y amada cuñadita – la verdad me sentía feliz de contarle a mi familia que pronto sería madre.

-¡Hola Kagome! – me saludaron todos muy efusivos.

-Tengo…tengo que decirles algo muy importante – dije algo tímida – a todos…pongan atención –

-¿Qué pasa hija? – hace tiempo que no escuchaba a mi madre decirme "Hija"

-Habrá…un, nuevo…emm…nuevo, mi…miembro en la fa-fa-fam-fa- familia – genial…maldita tartamudez.

Todos me observaron confusos…

-Bueno…eso…seré madre –

De pronto todos se abalanzaron hacia mí y se quedaron observándome…

-¿Qué…qué pasa? – pregunté algo asustada…

-¡WAAAA! ¡KAGOME HIJA ES INCREÍBLE!, seré abuela…seré abuela – dijo muy emocionada mi madre.

-Hermana, te felicito…espero que se niñito –

-Kagome…que alegría, un hijo es lo más hermoso y será una gran niñita – me dijo la novia de Souta…

-Felicidades Kagome – dijo mi tía volviéndose a sentar.

-Bien, debemos ir de compras…la cuna, pañales, ropita, zapatitos –

-Mamá, sólo tengo dos meses, falta mucho para todo eso – dije feliz de ver a mamá de esa forma…tan alegre.

El día se pasó muy feliz, con mi amada familia. No pensé que todos reaccionarían de esa forma. Nadie preguntó quien era el padre. Cómo me embarazaba a los 17, ni nada de esas cosas.

Salimos a comprar para el almuerzo, jugamos Play Station 2, jugamos cartas y hablamos sobre todo lo que había sucedido en nuestras vidas durante todo el tiempo que no nos habíamos visto. Sin darme cuenta ya eran las seis de la tarde, debería volver a la mansión Taisho, ya que Izayoi necesitaba de mí.

-Bueno yo debo irme, prometo pasar más seguido a verlos –

-Sí hija, y avísanos si tienes problemas con el embarazo o algo por el estilo. Cuídate mucho – dijo mi madre abrazándome.

-Hermana cuida a mi sobrinito, te quiero y nos veremos pronto –

-Nos veremos – dije por último saliendo de la casa

Caminé lentamente y me paré frente al árbol sagrado. Según la leyenda de mi familia, ese árbol tenía más de 500 años y podía cruzar la barrera del tiempo. También que tenía un poder purificador, y eso era cierto, cada vez que me acercaba a el sentía paz dentro de mí, eso me hacía olvidar tantos problemas y preocupaciones.

Bajé las escaleras del templo pensando el Inuyasha, me trataba tan ajena a él, cómo si sólo fuese una persona más en su vida y no la madre de su hijo a la que según él ama tanto. Se pasaba prácticamente todo el día en el colegio, cuando tenía clases sólo se comportaba como el profesor que es, y eso lo comprendo ya que un movimiento en falso y puede ser descubierta nuestra relación, bueno, lo que queda de relación. Salía a las siete de la mañana y volvía a las nueve de la noche, cenaba con todos a las nueve y treinta, veía televisión y me daba un beso de buenas noches. Y esa era la rutina de todos los días, menos los domingo que…salía, no se donde.

Llegué al final de las escaleras y me encontré con el auto de Inuyasha y el mismo apoyado en la puerta de dicha máquina.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –

-Vine a buscar a mi novia – respondió algo…¿molesto?

-¿Estás molesto? –

-No, claro que no, sólo es que mi novia embarazada, salió de la casa sin avisar hacia donde iba. Eran las seis de la tarde y aún no volvía, no le dijo a su novio que iba a hacer y hacia donde se dirigía, y dicho hombre se cansó de buscarla por toda la cuidad y optó por esperarla fuera del templo, donde quizás, ella estaría – dijo muy molesto.

-Bueno, yo quería ver a mi familia y… no tengo porque darte explicaciones, si últimamente te interesas lo más mínimo por mí, tú tampoco me dices que haces desde las siete de la mañana hasta las nueve de la noche todos los días, así que no pidas que yo te diga que es lo que hago con mi vida –

-Pero resulta que ahora también hay otra vida, la de mi hijo y tú cargas con él, así que ten un poco más de responsabilidad y cuida a tu hijo – esto no era cierto…

-El único irresponsable en esta historia eres tú. Para tu información cuido a MI hijo, ya que su padre no está jamás, pero despreocúpate, seré madre soltera –

-... – creo que eso no lo debí decir ya que se quedó mudo. Yo luego tampoco respondí.

-Sube al auto para discutirlo camino a casa – le hice caso ya que subí silenciosamente en el auto. Al mismo tiempo que él cerraba la puerta del chofer cuando se sentaba y hacía partir el auto.

Todo fue silencio durante un momento…

-Kagome…- me observó…yo miraba hacia la ventana – Kagome mírame –

-¿Qué quieres? – se notaba, yo estaba furiosa.

- Sabes… - al parecer él también lo estaba – Eres una malagradecida, yo tengo las mejores atenciones para ti en la mansión, entiende que trabajo hasta tarde y…-

-Un momento Inuyasha, las clases terminan a las cuatro de la tarde, que diablos se supone que haces hasta las nueve –

-Es que… -

-Ves…no tienes nada importante que hacer, con importante me refiero a trabajo o lo que sea, pero quizás sólo te la pasas con amigos o quizás con… - en ese momento Kikyo apareció en mi mente…ella tampoco nunca estaba, se la pasaba en su habitación o eso creía yo. Inuyasha nunca iba a la mía. Oh no…

-¿Qué diablos insinúas Kagome? –

-¿Estás con Kikyo? –

-¿Qué?, eres una loca – dijo enojado.

-Sólo respóndeme maldita sea – dije más que furiosa.

-No Kagome, no estoy con Kikyo, yo sólo te amo a ti –

-¿Entonces por qué nunca estás conmigo? –

-Es sólo que, tengo cosas que hacer y no puedo decirlas –

-Está bien, si dices que no estás con ella, yo te creo – dije no muy convencida, ya que esa vocecita que a veces aparece me decía "No le creas Kagome, te oculta algo".

Llegamos a la mansión y yo me fui directo a la habitación de Izayoi para darle su medicina y luego poder ir a la mía.

-Hola Izayoi, ten – dije pasándole las pastillas con el agua para que las tomara.

-Gracias Kagome –

-Bien, debo irme, con su permiso –

-Espera, feliz cumpleaños hija – había olvidado por completo que ese día era mi cumpleaños.

-Gracias, pero debo retirarme – dije saliendo de la habitación y yendo a la mi habitación.

Me puse el pijama y me acosté, no a dormir ya que eran sólo las siete y no tenía sueño, pero si a meditar, relajarme o sólo estar acostada.

Puse mis manos en mi vientre y así me quedé todo el rato.

-Hola –

-Inuyasha, no te sentí entrar – el sonrió.

-Yo, no te compré nada, porque, no sabía que darte, disculpa – dijo muy apenado.

-No me interesan las cosas materiales, no te preocupes, pero se que es lo que me puedes regalar –

-¿Qué cosa? –

-Quédate conmigo esta noche –

-Pero le puede hacer mal al bebé – dijo sentándose en la cama junto a mi.

-No quiero que lo hagamos, sólo quiero que estés conmigo, me abraces y me beses nada más – eso era lo que más deseaba, lo extrañaba tanto.

-Está bien – dijo sacándose los zapatos y el chaleco que traía para quedar en pantalones y camiseta - ¿Me puedo sacar los pantalones?, es que hace mucho calor, ando con bóxer – parecía un pequeño cuando ponía esa carita y ese tono de voz.

-Inuyasha, te he visto desnudo…sácate lo que quieras – el sonrió y me hizo caso, se los sacó y se acostó junto a mí.

-Te amo Kagome –

-También yo Inu –

Y así nos quedamos durante toda la noche, hablábamos de cosas sin importancia y de anécdotas. Hasta que el sueño nos venció y nos abrazamos para darnos mayor comodidad.

Desde aquel día Inuyasha cambió conmigo, era cariñoso y pasaba más tiempo junto a mí. Sentía que había algo extraño, pero sólo deseaba disfrutar el momento. Estaba feliz de ser de Inuyasha y esperar un hijo de él.

Llegó el momento de hacerme una ecografía. Debería habérmela hecho hace mucho pero me daba lago de miedo. Quedé con Inuyasha para que nos juntáramos en la clínica a las diez de la mañana, sería muy lindo que estuviera junto a mí ese día.

Me había vestido de un conjunto de dos piezas, una remera de color celeste cielo y una falda hasta la rodilla de color azul con zapatos del color de la remera, me sentía bien así, además quería verme linda para Inuyasha.

Tenía hora a las diez y treinta e Inuyasha aún no llegaba. Pero podía haberse atrasado, sólo eran las diez y quince.

Diez y veinte…

Diez con veinticinco minutos…

Diez con treinta…

-Higurachi Kagome – llamó una enfermera.

-Si, yo –

-Bien, pasé a la sala de maternidad –

Entré y todo el mundo me observaba, escuchaba un "Que joven y será madre", otros decían "Que triste que es madre soltera", me sentía pésimo. Así que entré rápidamente a la sala que decía "Ecografías"

-Hola, debes ser Kagome, mucho gusto soy la Dra. Ikari –

-Mucho gusto – dije desanimada.

-Bien, recuéstate en la camilla iré a buscar unas cremas, que se acabó esta – Yo asentí levemente.

Me sentía fatal, Inuyasha me había dejado plantada, no era tanto si sólo era un cita, pero hoy veríamos por primera vez a nuestro bebé, y sabría si es niño y niña. Genial…estaba sola. Pero debía mejorar el ánimo, eso le afectaba al bebé.

-Bien Kagome, veamos-

Se sentó en una silla y me hecho una especia de crema en todo el sector del vientre y comenzó a pasar una maquinita.

-Mira…ese – dijo apuntando una masita – es tu bebé – dijo sonriendo.

-Es…pequeñito y hermoso – tal vez no era hermoso ya que sólo era una masita que se formaba, pero a los ojos de una madre, era lo más lindo sobre la tierra.

-Corrección, pequeñita y hermosa –

-¿Una niña? – cielos, uno de los días más alegres de mi vida, sería madre de una bella niña.

-Generalmente, después se vería si es niño o niña, pero está bastante desarrollada para su etapa, además de que está sanita –

-Yo… - las lágrimas comenzaron a brotar de mis ojos…

-¿Estás bien? – dijo algo preocupada.

-Sí, es solo que…estoy feliz de ser madre – dije observando hacia la pantalla.

-Me alegro, bien, ahora puedes retirarte, claro que déjame darte las ecografías y quitarte la crema del vientre –

-Yo me la quito no se preocupe, pero ¿Cree que pueda darme dos copias de la ecografía? –

-Claro… vuelvo enseguida –

No se demoró mucho ya que enseguida entró con dos sobres.

-Ten –

-Gracias, nos veremos –

-Cuídate Kagome –

Salí del lugar y me dieron unas ganas tremendas de tomar algún jugo, así que caminé buscando un lugar que me agradara.

En mi camino por extraños motivos me paré frente a una vitrina que decía "Pasteles", me dio asco…pero más asco me dio ver a Inuyasha sentando junto a Kikyo en una mesa tomando…no se que cosa que también me dio asco.

Entre al lugar y me paré frente a ellos…

-¿Así que esto haces en tus horas libres?-

-Kagome yo…-

-Ten, es tu hija –

Le dejé el sobre y salí del lugar hecha una furia. Estaba decidido, volvería a la casa de mi madre.

Tomé un taxi y me fui a la mansión para poder recoger mis cosas.

-¿Kagome están bien? –

-Sí Shippo, no te preocupes. Es sólo que…- suspiré…- te daré un consejo, forja tu propia opinión y forma de pensar, no dejes que te dominen y mucho menos Kagura… -

-…-

-¿Bien? –

-Lo intentaré…gracias –

-Adiós pequeño…cuídate – dije y subí las escaleras hacia mi habitación. Guardé las cosas en una maleta y bolsos y me dirigí a la habitación de Izayoi.

-Permiso… - dije tímida.

-Hola Kagome – dijo ella igual de cariñosa que siempre.

-Venía a despedirme…vuelvo a casa de mi madre –

-¿Qué?... ¿Por qué? – preguntó con el rostro confuso.

-Es que…quiero que ella esté junto a mí durante mi embarazo…pero, vendré para que puedas ejercitar tu cuerpo y para que no te sientas sola… -

-¿Qué hizo Inuyasha? –

-¿Ah?...no nada, él no hizo nada, es sólo que quiero estar junto a mi madre – sonreí falsamente.

-Kagome…conozco ese rostro dime que hizo mi hijo –

-Me dejó plantada para ir a sacarme una ecografía y cuando volvía lo vi en una cafetería junto a Kikyo –

-Cariño…lamente decir esto, pero conozco a mi hijo y se cuando esta enamorado. Ahora él está enamorado de ti pero es un inmaduro. No sabe lo que tiene hasta que lo pierde y lamentablemente creo que a ti te perderá. Es triste que lo diga siendo su madre, pero si tus expectativas con Inuyasha son…estar junto a él el resto de tu vida junto a sus hijos y muy felices. Lo siento, pero dudo que sea así, Inuyasha nunca ha valorado las cosas realmente y así como poco las valora poco le importa perderlas… -

-Yo…creo que eso ya lo sabía, pero no lo aceptaba y me perderá, eso es un hecho, pero en este caso, también perderá a una hija –

-Kagome…-

-Adiós Izayoi…nos veremos –

Salí del lugar y me fui en el taxi que había llamado. Directo a mi casa.

La estadía en casa fue como lo imaginé, todos muy preocupados por mí y muy felices. Me agradaba estar así. Las clases, normales. Inuyasha me buscaba pero yo lo evadía…hasta que llegó el día tan esperado, en aquel tiempo, la graduación.

-Felicidades a todos los graduados, les deseo lo mejor a todos, de corazón. Me es muy difícil apartarme de ustedes, son como mi otra familia, los extrañaré a todos…pero recuerden, siempre estará su profesor para aclarar las dudas. – genial, ahora tenía que escuchar su discurso…maldito Inuyasha…

-Kagome…¿Qué harás ahora graduada? –

-No le sé chicas… ¿y ustedes?-

-Yo seré actriz –

-Y nosotras seremos veterinarias – extrañaría a esas payasas.

No fui a la fiesta de graduados, estaba muy mareada, parecía que mi pequeña sólo quería descansar.

Pasaron tres meses…Inuyasha no volvió a buscarme. Me sentía fatal.

-¿Hija estás bien?-

-Sí mamá, sólo algo…ansiosa porque pronto nacerá le bebé –

-¿Qué nombre le pondrás?-

-Ayumi…como mi maestra –

-Lindo nombre…y... ¿Qué apellido? –

-Todo indica que será Ayumi Higurachi –

-Ya veo… -

-Taisho…será Taisho –

-¿Qué haces en mi casa? –

-Souta me dejó entrar –

-¡SOUTA! – le grité enojada.

-No te desquites con él…yo lo obligue para que me dejara entrar –

-Bien, los dejo solos – mi madre salió del lugar.

-Mamá no es necesario… -

-Gracias Sra. Higurachi –

-¿A que viniste? –

-Quiero pedirte perdón…yo… -

-¿Por qué?, ¿por dejarme plantada en un día tan importante  
?…o ¿por engañarme con Kikyo? – Dije con la mirada fija en sus ojos serios.

-Escucha, no sabía lo que hacía, creí que amaba a KIkyo, por lo que tuve con ella, y por un momento sentí que debía estar con ella y no contigo… -

-Lo que dices no arregla nada, al contrario…lo empeora –

-Escucha Kagome…bueno…pero me dí cuenta de que a ti es a quien amo, a ti y sólo a ti, bueno…también a mi hija –

-¿Ahora dices que es tu hija? –

-Perdóname… - Esa mirada…diablos.

-Una oportunidad…sólo una –

-Gracias…te amo – lo extrañaba…lo besé fogosamente.

-Te amo Inu –

-Vamos a comprar cosas para la bebé ¿Qué dices? –

-Está bien –

Parecía que todo había vuelto a la normalidad, yo seguía en casa de mi madre e Inuyasha, siempre iba a visitarme, a veces yo iba, para estar con Izayoi, pero al parecer…todo estaba como antes.

Ya tenía ocho meses de embarazo, en cualquier momento podría nacer…ya que en el hospital decían que estaba muy desarrollado para su…¿Edad?...

Ese día volvía del hospital y me encontré con Kouga, venía muy alegre…

-Hola Kaouga… -

-Seré padre – dijo conteniendo las lágrimas de alegría…

-¡ES INCREÍBLE KOUGA! –

-Lo sé…pero ahora no puedo hablar…voy donde mi novia…nos vemos, te quiero kag –

-Nos vemos – dije cuando ya iba muy lejos…corría rápido.

-Creo que esto del embarazo se pega – dije algo divertida.

-Lo mismo digo –

-Kikyo… -

-Hola Kagome…¿Dónde está Inuyasha? –

-Trabajando… -

-¿Eso te dijo?...que mentira más grande…mira – me mostró una ecografía y una foto…

-Inuyasha… - en la foto estaba Inuyasha muy abrazado a Kikyo y acariciando su vientre…en una clínica.

-Es un fotomontaje – dije convencida…

-Mira la fecha y la ropa con la que está, es la misa con la que salió de casa hoy a verte ¿no? – era cierto…además la foto tenía fecha.

-No puede ser… -

-Así es…estoy embarazada de Inu…tengo tres meses ¿y tú? –

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00oo0o0o0o00o0oo00oo0o00o0o0ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o

HOLA…no tengo perdon. u.u…es que en septiembre estuve con todas las actividades de las fiestas deciocheras…ahora en octubre…con las fiestas de mi pueblo…con millones de pruebas… reprobé en muchas…estoy frustrada y con bloqueo…me costó mucho escribir esto…pero gracias a todas las chicas que a pesar de mi lentitud, siguen leyendo mi fic!!!!!!

Este es creo…que el antepenúltimo…dentro de dos o tres capis más se acaba…y es un fin inesperado. Cuando lo leyó una amiga dijo que difícil que alguien se lo espere así jejeje..Espero no decepcionarlas…

SALUDOS Y GRACIAS A TODAS…NO DIRÉ GRACIAS AQUÍ POR EL TIEMPO Y LA FRUSTRACIÓN…PERO USTEDES SABEN QUE LES AGRADEZCO DE CORAZÓN SU FIDELIDAD HACIA MI FIC.

GOMEN…Y ARIGATO

¿Les gustó el capi?...


	13. ¿Sola?

Aclaración: Kagome está embarazada de dos niñas. Al principio escribí que eran gemelitos y no se sabía el sexo, pero ahora se sabe, lamento mucho confundirlas, es que en el capítulo anterior para por alto ese detalle, me traspapelé, por así decirlo. Gomen! Espero haya quedado claro. Disfruten el capítulo.

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0ooo0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

"**Mi Maestro"**

**Capítulo trece: ¿Sola?**

-Así es…estoy embarazada de Inu…tengo tres meses ¿y tú? –

-No…no puede ser – quería llorar.

-Escucha, lo que te diré no será como rival, como amiga ni nada…sólo será como mujer. Tú, para Inuyasha, sólo eres una niña, en cambio, a mí me ve como la mujer con la cual pasará el resto de sus días…cómo mujer ¿Entiendes? Para él sólo eres una fantasía, algo prohibido, alguien de momento ¿Qué profesor no ha tenido una fantasía con una alumna?...pero a mí, me ve como la chica incondicional que estará siempre junto a él…así que si no deseas seguir sufriendo, te recomiendo que te alejes de nosotros y… - sonó su móvil – Es Inuyasha, debo contestar…-

Deseaba morir

-Pondré el altavoz, para que te des cuenta… - Apretó la tecla – Inu…

_-Kikyo…hola, ¿tienes las ecografías?, perdón por irme antes del lugar, tenía que volver al trabajo – _

-No te preocupes, entiendo y las tengo –

_-Genial, en cuanto pueda iré a verte linda –_

-Está bien… - Kikyo me observó, sentí su mirada tan comprensiva – Inuyasha… ¿Qué pasará con Kagome?- La miré con los ojos llorosos.

-_No lo sé, supongo que reconocer a los bebés y darle dinero para ellas…pero, aún siento algo por ella – _

_-_No…no quiero que seas duro con ella, tiene más de siete meses de embarazo y eso puede afectar a los bebés. Además, entiendo como se debe sentir – Las lágrimas comenzaron a salir sin control.

-_Bueno, luego te llamo, hablaré pronto con Kagome, un beso, adiós – _Kikyo cerró el móvil, al momento que yo caía de rodillas al suelo.

-Kagome, lo siento – me tendió su mano.

-En el fondo, sabía que estaba contigo – Sonreí triste.

-Tal vez encuentres a alguien que te ame a ti y a tus bebés –

-¿Por qué eres tan amable? – No la comprendía, nos odiábamos.

-Quizás, porque el embarazo me pone sensible – rió – O, porque comprendo lo que sientes, soledad, tristeza, ganas de morir, pero siguen amando…y aunque nos odiemos a muerte, no quiero que otra persona sienta lo que yo sentí y menos alguien embrazada, es muy duro. Kagome… - me puse de pie – debes ser fuerte, no sólo por ti, sino porque muy pronto nacerán tus bebés y te necesitarán más que a nadie – tomó mis manos – Kagome, perdóname, pero amo a Inuyasha, y él a mí. Por primera vez no me siento sola y me siento amada. Se fuerte – Kikyo soltó mis manos y se puso seria - Tonta…está conversación jamás existió…y eres una perra – me guiñó el ojo y se dio media vuelta para irse.

-Kikyo…cuídate –

-Cuídate Kagome…ahora vales por tres, y te sigo odiando – sonreí ante el comentario.

Estaba destrozada, pero de cierto modo, me calmó la charla con Kikyo, la odiaba, pero le agradecía ese gesto. Pero la seguía odiando. Maldita Kikyo.

-Tadaima!- dije entrando en casa.

-Hola hija, mira quién está aquí –

-Tú…-

-Hola –

-Te extrañé tanto, no sabes cómo te necesité – la abracé fuerte.

-Yo también Kagome –

-Sango, amiga – mi madre salió del lugar – me siento tan sola.

-Me tienes a mí… lo lamento, te dejé sola, pero te explicaré y creo que tu también – apuntó a mi vientre.

-Sí…bueno esto…seré madre de dos bellas niñas – abrió sus ojos emocionada.

-Genial…y ¿el padre? – se puso seria.

-El maestro Inuyasha Taisho –

-Por tu expresión, el payaso ese parece que no te quiere ¿Me equivoco? –

-Me conoces bien niña tonta –

-Escucha, no importa él, aquí lo esencial, es que serán madre, tienes esa bendición…en cambio yo…no puedo ser madre –

-¿Qué? –

-Por eso me ausente tanto, tratamientos en Estados Unidos para ver la posibilidad de operarme para tener un hijo, pero es inútil, soy estéril… - sonrió triste

-Sango… -

-Pero no te preocupes…tengo listos los papeles para adoptar a un bello niño aquí en Japón, es un bebé precioso de tres meses, y lo adoptaré con…mi marido – se sonrojó

-¿Marido? –

-Si, Miroku, del que te conté hace mucho. No pude invitarte, porque nos casamos en secreto, su familia tenía arreglado su compromiso y nos fugamos – le brillaban los ojos cuando hablaba de su marido.

-Te felicito… - la abracé.

-Y yo a ti, tenemos mucho de que hablar –

Todo el día y casi toda la noche estuvimos hablando con mi linda amiga Sango. Era triste saber que no podría ser madre, pero tenía la oportunidad de adoptar a un bebé…y tendría a mis dos niñas para jugar con su futuro hijo. Claramente yo estaría junto a ella pase lo que pase. Gracias a ella, me di cuenta de que sin Inuyasha podría sobrevivir…no era el fin del mundo gracias a que el arquitecto de la creación es muy benévolo.

-¡Eres un perdedor Souta! –

-¡No!...te ganaré Kagome –

Eso de jugar Play Station era estresante. Malditos juegos de carrera, cada vez que perdía me ponía algo sensible, así que Souta como se sentía culpable me dejaba ganar a la otra carrera…era una ventaja estar embarazada.

-Hola…traje pasteles – decía Sango entrando en la sala.

-Que rico…estoy antojada de uno con crema de chocolate – la verdad se me antojaban millones de pasteles.

-Bien…traje varios – Estaba feliz en casa…no necesitaba a Inuyasha.

-Kagome ¿Qué tal si luego vamos a comprar cosas para las bebitas?-

-Sí claro…pero déjame comer –

-Te pondrás como vaca –

-Por si no te diste cuenta…ya estoy como vaca – le dije riendo

Luego de comer, fuimos al centro comercial, Sango y yo. Tenía bastante ropa para las pequeñas, pero no me cansaba de comprar ropita de bebé, era demasiado tierna.

-Mira esos – dijo Sango señalando un conjunto de ropa, eran dos, ambos rosaditos…ideales para gemelitas – Vamos…quiero regalártelo…o sea, regalárselos –

-Está bien, vamos – Entramos en la tienda. El lugar era bastante lindo. Pero mucho rosado…no era muy amiga del rosado, pero por ver a mis futuras bebés hermosas, lidiaría con el rosado…que asco, rosado.

-Hola, ¿Las puedo ayudar en algo? – dijo la vendedora, una señora de edad, que se veía muy amigable.

-Sí, queremos ver ese conjunto para gemelitas –

-Bien…esperen un segundo, debo terminar de atender a unos jóvenes que se estaban decidiendo que comprar –

-Claro – dije sonriente a la mujer.

-¿Kagome? –

-Hola…-

-Te presento a mi novia…- dijo Kouga presentándome a una muchacha que bien conocía.

-¿Ayame? –

-¿Señorita Kagome? – Estaba sorprendida, Ayame era la agradable chica que trabajaba en casa de los Taisho.

-Increíble… ¿Así que embarazada querida Ayame?... –

-Sí… - dijo sonrojada.

-No te apenes, te felicito –

-Arigato –

-Esperen… ¿De dónde demonios se conocen? – Kouga estaba bastante confundido.

-Ayame trabaja en la casa de los Taisho, donde vive Inuyasha e Izayoi, por eso nos conocemos –

-Corrección, trabajaba… -

-¿Qué? – pregunte.

-Kouga no me deja trabajar ahora que estoy embarazada, entonces pidió que renunciara –

-Eres un machista – dije algo molesta.

-Sí, pero un machista que protege a su mujercita y a si hijo…o hija – Kouga miró a Sango detenidamente…cómo si fuera un bicho raro.

-¿Tengo algo en la cara? – dijo ya irritada mi amiga.

-¿Sango? – Genial…el muy idiota no había reconocido a Sango.

-Quien creías que soy tonto… -

-Perdona, es que estás…más cambiada – dijo aún sorprendido.

-Aquí están los conjuntos – dijo la anciana entrando en escena.

-Gracias – dije tomando la ropita.

-Nosotros debemos irnos…estamos viendo que comprar – dijo Ayame.

-Un gusto verlos…y Ayame…te felicito – dije muy feliz de ver a mis dos amigos juntos.

-Nos veremos – dijeron ambos saliendo de la tienda.

-¿Los llevarán? – preguntó la mujer con el tono amable que me había agradado.

-Por supuesto – respondió Sango pagándole a la señora y recibiendo una bolsa con la ropa.

-Gracias por su compra, que tengan una linda tarde –

-Gracias – respondimos ambas saliendo de la tienda de nombre "Sweet Baby".

Caminamos por el centro comercial dando varias vueltas, había cosas lindas al igual que cosas extremadamente horribles. Sonó mi móvil…

-¿Hola? – dije contestando.

-_Kagome…hola soy Inuyasha – _Genial, se me amargaría el día.

-Hola… ¿Qué quieres? – pregunté secante.

_-Sólo quería saber cómo estabas…y decirte que no podré ir a verte hoy, tengo un problema muy grave – _

-¿Qué pasó? – No le creía una palabra.

-_Es algo con unos amigos…es muy privado, lo siento –_

-No te preocupes…estaré bien –

_-Gracias cariño…te amo, adiós –_

_-_De seguro está con Kikyo –

-¿Era ese tonto? – Yo asentí – no te preocupes por él, pronto se arrepentirá, te verá a ti mas hermosa que nunca junto a las bebés mas bellas – me guiñó el ojo y salimos de la tienda.

A la mañana siguiente fui muy temprano al hospital, sólo para hacerme un chequeo de rutina, para ver el estado de mis pequeñitas.

-Buenos días Kagome –

-Hola Drz. Ikari, ¿Cómo está? – dije sentándome en la camilla.

-Muy bien, gracias…por lo que veo estás muy bien, ahora veamos a las niñas ¿Bien? – yo asentí y me recosté.

-A ver…mira – me apunto a la pantalla – Están muy sanas, y se ven preciosas, además están bastante desarrolladas –

-Mis niñas…deseo que pronto nazcan –

-Espera…hay algo extraño. Tú tienes ocho meses y las niñas están listas. Mira la posición en la que están…ya es tiempo Kagome, dentro que unos días puedes romper la fuente, pero ten cuidado, al ser gemelas tan desarrolladas para su etapa, cualquier movimiento brusco o cualquier tipo de fuerza puede afectarlas de por vida –

-Lo tendré en mente, no quiero que les pase algo, me moriría –

Luego del chequeo pasé por una tienda de dulces, le prometí a Sango que le llevaría unas paletas de chocolate de regalo.

-Hola, quiero tres paletas por favor –

-Tome…gracias – dijo el hombre recibiendo el dinero.

-Adiós, muchas gracias – me dí vuelta y vi a Inuyasha junto a Kikyo entrando en la tienda, me agaché detrás del mostrados junto al viejo hombre que me atendió.

-¿Qué hace señorita? –

-Permiso…es solo un momento – dije susurrando.

-Está bien… - dijo algo asustado.

-Hola, quiero bombones de chocolate por favor – Era Inuyasha quien hablaba.

-¿Para que quieres bombones? – preguntó Kikyo.

-Le llevaré algo a Kagome, para que no sospeche ya que no he estado mucho con ella – Era un maldito…no sabía como que podía haber enamorado de él. Kikyo no dijo nada.

-Bien, aquí están – se los entregó a Inuyasha - ¿Puedo preguntar algo? – dijo tímido el hombre.

-Claro – respondió Inuyasha.

-¿Está engañando con esta bella muchacha a la joven que le dará los bombones? –

-¿Q-Qué? –

-Soy viejo…pero no tonto, joven. No haga sufrir a la joven…puede arrepentirse, aquí tiene su cambio, gracias por su compra –

-S-Sí – dijo Inuyasha – Vamos amor –

-Ya se fueron – me dijo el anciano luego de un rato.

-Gracias…debo irme –

-Espera… ¿Tú eres Kagome? – Asentí levemente – No te preocupes por ese chico, sola puedes salir adelante – me sonrió el anciano – Éxito en tu vida muchacha… Bienvenidos, ¿Qué desean? – dijo atendiendo a unas niñas.

Yo salí del lugar…de seguro Inuyasha pronto iría a mi casa o me llamaría. Me puse a correr…terminaría todo con Inuyasha esta misma tarde.

Corrí…Corrí y corrí. Estaba muy cansada pero no me detenía, hasta que sentí algo correr por mis piernas…

-¿Qué diablos? – me miré…al parecer había roto la fuente - ¡Maldición!, mis niñas ¿Por qué ahora? – dije cayendo al suelo.

-¡KAGOME! –

-Kouga…Ayame –

-¡Oh no!...Kouga llama a una ambulancia ahora, Kagome está en trabajo de parto – se arrodilló y me recostó en sus brazos.

-Dile a mi familia…y a Inuyasha – dije apenas a Ayame quien asintió. No sé si fueron horas, segundos o minutos…pero la ambulancia llegó y yo me sentía pésimo. Me trasladaron y me llevaron a pabellón, al parecer había un problema con las niñas.

-Señorita Kagome – dijo el médico entrando – Las niñas están bien, pero usted no –

-¿A que se refiere? – dije más aliviada al saber que las gemelas estaría bien.

-Usted tiene un cuerpo muy frágil y las niñas están muy desarrolladas, seré franco, usted podría morir en el parto – No era mi día…- Haremos lo posible, ahora descanse, necesita recuperar fuerzas, además según el examen hecho hace unos minutos…no están en la posición exacta para nacer, usted no puede hacer mucha fuerza – dijo saliendo de la habitación.

Sonó mi móvil…estiré mi mano hasta una pequeña mesa y saqué el móvil de mi bolso…

-¿Hola? – No contestaron… - ¿Quién es? – sonaron risas…

-_¿No irás? – _No me hablaban a mí…miré el número que me llamaba, era el de Inuyasha.

-_No tengo ganas…además hoy soy tuyo –_

-_Estamos a media cuadra del hospital ¿No quieres ver nacer a tus hijos? - _Era la voz de Kikyo…de seguro se le había desbloqueado el teclado del móvil y se marcó mi número sin darse cuenta Inuyasha.

-_No son mis hijas, les daré mi apellido, pero aquí yo sólo seré padre de el hijo que estamos esperando, Kagome sólo fue algo de momento, pero quedó embarazada…- _Maldito…

_-Inu…ella se debe sentir pésimo –_

_-Pero como no se dio cuenta de que yo sólo la quería de momento, no quería enamorarla –_ Era un infeliz maldito…corté la llamada. Iría ahora mismo…estaba a media cuadra, le diría que no necesitaba que reconociera a las niñas…mejor que se criaran sin padres que creyendo que tienen uno que las quiere.

Me levanté decidida y me puse el abrigo, ya que estaba con la bata de hospital. Salé sigilosamente, para que no me notaran.

Caminé más de una cuadra, era obvio que avanzaran desde que escuché la conversación, hasta que los divisé.

-¡INUYASHA!- Grité lo más que pude. Él se dio vuelta y me miró atónito.

-¡ERES UN MALDITO!, ¡No necesito que reconozcas a las niñas!, sin ti vivirán mejor – grité desde el otro lado de la calle, mientras todos observaban.

-Kagome…espera, cruzaré enseguida, debes estar delirando –

-Inu… - dijo Kikyo…

-¡Escuché toda la conversación de hace un momento!, tu móvil marco mi número y escuché…lamento por haberme enamorado de ti…lamento que tengas que ser padre de mis niñas, ¡Pero no te preocupes, estaré bien sola! –

-Kagome… - dijo observándome.

-¡TE ODIO! – Caminé para cruzar la calle…

-¡No Kagome! –

-Te odio…pero te amo – dije caminando –

-¡KAGOME, CUIDADO! – dijo en un grito desgarrado y todo el mundo giró a mi alrededor…

Caí en un profundo sueño…todo era negro, sólo escuchaba a quien me hablaba, lo demás no existía.

-_Despierta…Kagome - …_

_-¿Quién habla? – dije aún dormida…_

_-Es tarde – me resultaba familiar esa voz… - Kagome…_

_-¿Quién eres? – dije con los ojos cerrados._

_-Ya no hay tiempo… - la voz desapareció y abrí los ojos._

_-¿Dónde estoy? – estaba flotando en algo… ¿agua?_

_-Hola…- me saludaron dos pequeñas niñas_

_-Hola, soy Kaagome ¿Quiénes son? –_

_-Soy Ayumi – Era una niña de ojos café y de cabello negro, tenía la tez morena._

_-Y yo, Sakura – dijo la otra niña, más baja de estatura que Ayumi, de ojos negros, cabello negro y de tez muy blanca…_

_-Ayumi…Sakura –_

_-Sí, somos las gemelas que tanto esperabas…pero – _

_-No entiendo…yo – recordé que había pasado, un auto me había atropellado – no puede ser… -_

_-Kagome, ya es tarde – Era la voz del principio…_

_-¿Qué pasa? - dije ya muy confundida y con ganas de llorar  
_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o

Hola!!! Bueno, he aquí el capitulo trece, no me gustó mucho…pero es que es el penúltimo capitulo, no me tarde tanto…creo xD!! Gomen!!!... El final será extraño, muy extraño, pero espero que les guste…y no se decepcionen. En el próximo capitulo daré las gracias a todas…ahí me motivaré, ahora no estoy apta, porque, punto uno…he bebido bastante y apenas veo el teclado…no me reten, pero es que bebí mango sour y cerveza y estoy algo mareada…cada plabra me cuesta y me demoro porque debo borrar…Gomen…pero ustedes saben que les agradezco en el alma…y borracha o sobria saben que lo digo enserio, estoy muy agradecida por que le hayan dado una oportunidad a mi fic…muchas gracias!!!! Espero que les haya gustado el capi, algo corto…pero si escrbía lo alargaría mucho y sólo estaría rellenando con cosas tontas.

Muchas gracias chicas!! Son las mejores. Intentaré ser rápida con la próxima actualización…Tengo listo el capi, sólo falta afinar unos detallitos!!! Así que es el proximo capi, que sera el ultimo les agradecere a cada una!! Por ser las mejores! A fin de cuentas son ustedes las que terminaron este fic, ya que sin su apoyo no lo podría terminar!!

Un beso y un abrazo…nos veremos en el último capitulo de "MI MAESTRO"

Saludos y muchas gracias desde Chile…

**A l i c e R y u s a k i**


	14. Sueños

"**Mi Maestro"**

**Capítulo Trece: Sueños…**

_-Kagome, ya es tarde – Era la voz del principio…_

_-¿Qué pasa? - dije ya muy confundida y con ganas de llorar_

_-Sólo observa… -¿Qué?...sólo observa, ¿Qué diablos quería decir eso?...malditos acertijos._

_Seguí su consejo, observé, y vaya que me llevé una sorpresa. Me vi…y no es broma. Ahí estaba yo…en una camilla y con los ojos cerrados. El Doctor entró junto a mi madre, yo veía todo desde las alturas, era como si estuviese… ¿volando?_

_-_Señora Higurachi…su hija ha entrado en coma, si no despierta dentro del transcurso de este día y noche, sacaremos a las niñas…pero no creo que su hija sobreviva –

-¿Qué pasó? – _mi madre estaba muy confundida, se notaba._

-Su hija fue atropellada, un joven la trajo hasta aquí, tuvo un impacto muy fuerte –

_Mi madre comenzó a llorar _

-Debemos salir, no puede estar bajo ningún tipo de presión –

_Intenté volver a mi cuerpo, pero me era imposible, era como si fuera mi alma la que todo lo observaba…ahí estaba yo, con un enorme vientre que albergaba dos vidas que quizás no alcanzarán a ver la luz del mundo. Y también estaba yo…observando todo, sin poder actuar…me sentía pésimo, pero… ¿Qué había pasado con Inuyasha? Intenté moverme, tal vez podía deslizarme, y así era, tenía la capacidad de volar, era como un maldito fantasma._

_Pasé a la sala de espera, estaba mi madre, mi abuelo, Souta, mi cuñada, Sango…Inuyasha y Kikyo ._

-¡Todo es tu culpa! –_dijo Souta parándose frente a Inuyasha_ - ¿Por qué la engañaste?, ella te ama –

_Inuyasha no respondió…_

-_Cierra los ojos – Era nuevamente esa voz…_

_-¿Qué pasa? –_

_-Ahora…despierta – Abrí los ojos, y nuevamente y me encontré con Inuyasha junto a Kikyo en un pasillo del hospital…_

_-_Inu amor, ¿Estás feliz de ser el padre de mi bebé? –

-Por supuesto cariño…te amo y nunca me separaré de ti, recuerda, For ever and ever… -

_Eso era nuestro…aún tenía el peluche con una placa con esas palabras grabadas…Inuyasha, aún lo amaba y lo necesitaba más que nunca. Me sentía sola…abandonada y a merced del mundo. Inuyasha, ¿Por qué no estaba conmigo?, lo amaba…tendríamos a dos niñas, que significaban, supuestamente, el fruto de nuestro "amor". Inuyasha…sonó su móvil._

_-_¿Diga? –

-Hola, soy la madre de Kagome…- _Se escuchó desde el móvil._

-Hola, cuanto tiempo, ¿Sucede algo? –

-Tienes el descaro de preguntar eso, sabes muy bien que por tu culpa las gemelas podrían morir, ¿Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste? – _Inuyasha no contestó…_ -Allá tú si quieres o no ver a Kagome…sabes donde está – _Se cortó la comunicación…_

-¿Irás? –

-No lo sé Kikyo…debo pensarlo_** –**_

_-Kagome…vuelve a la habitación - ¿De quien rayos era esa voz?_

_Parecía un fantasma, lo que me estaba pasando era demasiado inverosímil…era como un sueño._

_Volví a la habitación y estaba Inuyasha en ella tomando mi mano, era un cínico._

_-_Kagome, lo siento tanto, no quiero que mueras – _No le creía una sola palabra –_ Escucha, yo te amé demasiado…pero el cariño que tenía por Kikyo fue más fuerte, la conozco desde hace años y sé que estará siempre conmigo…tu eres solo una niña que conocerá a más personas…tal vez al amor de tu vida -_ ¿Acaso no entendía que él era el amor de mi vida?, por algo tendría dos niñas de él._

_-_Quédate aquí…aún eres una persona muy importante para mí, perdóname, si es necesario, armaremos una nueva vida juntos…pero por favor, no mueras…además me sentiría culpable es resto de mi vida –_Con que eso era, su maldita conciencia, pero se veía tan arrepentido…diablos._

_-Kagome…ya es hora – Esa voz…era de… - Kagome –_

_-Despierta…ya es tarde… - abrí los ojos._

_-_¿Dónde estoy? – dije perezosamente.

-¿Dónde crees cariño? – me abrazó

¿Mamá? –

-Vamos, se te hará tarde para el colegio – se levantó y se dirigió a la puerta.

-Pero, ¿E Inuyasha, Kikyo…mis bebés? ¿El colegio?, ya me gradué– dije desesperada.

-Kagome, tranquilízate. Estabas soñando…llevas dormida tres días, el doctor dijo que estabas muy estresada y que esto te haría bien. Pero ya despertaste –

-¿Cómo? –

-Y hoy tienes examen, así que vístete y baja a desayunar cariño – mi madre salió de mi habitación.

-No puede ser… - miré el calendario…12 de Agosto…el cumpleaños de Ayumi.

Me sentía muy extraña, Souta, era pequeño, no era mi hermano mayor como… ¿antes?, comí y fui al colegio. Mis amigas me esperaban como siempre.

-Buenos días – me dijeron…

-Ho-Hola… ¿Cuándo nos graduaremos? – me miraron confundidas.

-Dentro de un año Kagome, ¿Estás bien? – dijo Eri.

-Sí, claro – caminé hasta que salón, el que suponía que creía que era.

-Hola Kagome – dijo Ayumi, sí, al menos ese era mi salón.

-Hola, feliz cumpleaños Ayumi – la abracé.

-Gracias linda, ahora ve a sentarte, las clases están por comenzar – No lo creía, Ayumi estaba viva, y…no lo creía.

-Buenos días – era Sango…

-¿Tú?, ¿Y Miroku?, ¿Adoptarás? – pregunté todo rápidamente.

-¿Qué?, ¿De que hablas?, ¿Miroku? ¿Quién es? – había confundido a Sango…

-No, nada –

Todos eran los mismos que yo creía, Sango, mi madre…las chicas, pero… ¿Inuyasha?, ¿Todo había sido un sueño?, imposible…

Al final de la clase me acerqué a Ayumi…tal vez podría aclararme algunas cosas.

-Hola Kag, ¿Pasa algo? – dijo ordenando unos papeles…

-Ayumi…dormí por tres días, y siento, que lo que viví, o soñé, era realidad enserio, ahora todo cambió. En mi sueño, viví tantas cosas y… -

-Cariño…escucha, tu madre me informó, por el estrés de tu beca dormiste tanto y tal vez sientes que todo era verdad porque estuviste sumida en un sueño profundo durante tres días…tu subconsciente aún cree que está en el sueño…sin embargo sabes que estás en la realidad, no te preocupes, pronto pasará. Ahora vete a casa…las clases hoy eran cortas –

-Sí…gracias, nos vemos –

No podía creerlo…iba a ser madre, estaba enamorada de mi maestro, Inuyasha, ¿Todo aquello era falso?, lo sentía tan real…ahora sentía que algo me faltaba, me sentía vacía…todo era mentira, un maldito sueño, pero lo sentía tan real, aún me parecía que tenía a mis dos niñas en el vientre, pero es falso.

Camino a casa ví a tantas personas…lo supuesta novia de mi hermano, era una mujer de aproximadamente 25 años, bueno Kouga, era de verdad…sólo que el estaba viviendo en otro país. Ví a Sesshomaru, era igual que en mi sueño, sólo que tenía un aspecto más frívolo. Kagura, completamente diferente, tedría mas o menos mi edad, y se veía bastante dulce.

No lo creía… ¿Cómo todo lo que viví era falso? ¿Algo que yo misma me inventé y me obligué a creer?...

Pasaron los días y me resigné a creer que todo aquello era sólo un sueño y que si seguía pensando en eso, me podría hacer daño, además de que preocuparía a mi familia.

Poco a poco fui olvidando esa "vida", por una parte me alegro de que todo haya sido un sueño…ya que estaba muy enamorada, de ese personaje que inventé, y ya pasaría a ser una pesadilla…odio las pesadillas.

-Nos veremos Sango, debo pasar a comprar algo que mamá que encargó –

-Bien, nos veremos –

Mamá me había encargado unos vegetales para la cena, así fui a comprarlos, recordé a todas aquellas personas "inventadas" en mi sueño. Vi a Sesshomaru, Kagura…Ayame, eran las mismas personas que en mi sueño, tal vez no se llamaran en la vida real así, pero era extraño porque nunca las había visto y ya había soñado con ellos, no eran falsos, eran realidad…no los había inventado. No entendía ¿Estaba loca? Pero eso significaba…que Inuyasha, era real.

Me puse algo nerviosa cuando pensé, que quizás, Inuyasha era real. Aquel hombre…era de carne y hueso no una ilusión.

Compré los vegetales y salí de la tienda…para mi mayor confusión, vi a un hombre idéntico a Inuyasha pasar frente a mí. Cómo una loca comencé a seguirlo, cada vez estaba más segura de que era él, pero lamentablemente lo perdí en una calle.

Desde aquel día, después de clases iba a esa calle, donde lo encontré, y me sentaba en una mesa fuera de una cafetería a verlo pasar, parecía una obsesionada, pero me encantaba verlo…aunque él no me conociera y no cruzáramos palabra, pero sentía que de un modo lo conocía de verdad, tal vez era porque prácticamente había tenido toda una vida junto a él en mi sueño.

Un hermoso día, estaba nublado, fui como siempre a la cafetería, para poder verlo otra vez…me hacía más feliz el día tan solo con ver sus bellos ojos. Pero lamentablemente, ese día pasó por el mismo lugar, sin embargo estaba acompañado por una bella chica…la misma de mi sueño, Kikyo.

¿Fue un sueño? ¿O soñé la realidad?

Me paré de la silla, pagué cuenta y salí de lugar…fue el primer día que cruzamos una mirada.

No fui nunca más a la cafetería, pero era como una maldición, ya no deseaba verlo y ahí estaba…como siempre pasando frente al colegio a la hora que yo salía.

-Kagome… ¿Y que tal lo de tu sueño, pasó ya? – me preguntó Ayumi.

-Sí por supuesto…ya comprendí que todo era falso – dije algo triste.

-Tal vez no todo…- me senté frente a ella – Verás, comúnmente, en un sueño, uno expresa sus mayores deseos, a veces deseos prohibidos pero que anhelas con todo tu ser, o también tus temores más grandes. Es cierto, todo lo vives en una noche, pero es realidad…vives lo que deseas o no vivir, valga de redundancia. –

-…- La miré confundida.

-Haber si me explico…por lo que me contaste, en tu sueño, yo moría, y tú no quieres que muera, eso se podría interpretar, como uno de tus grandes temores. El joven, Inuyasha, era el amor de tu vida…a quien tú te entregabas por completo, esa persona es a la que té realmente quieres tener, tal vez no precisamente a ese joven Inuyasha, sino que en la realidad a alguien parecido a él ¿Me entiendes? –

-Sí, claro, puede que sea así, pero ¿Por qué en la realidad esas personas existen?, nunca las había visto y ya estaban relacionadas en mi sueño – Me miró sorprendida.

-¿Cómo? –

-Vi a Sesshomaru, Kagura hasta a Inuyasha…dudo que sean sus nombres, pero… ¿Por qué participaron en mi sueño? –

-Tal vez…porque en la vida real si están conectados el uno con el otro…y de alguna forma, algún día deberán conectarse contigo –

-No lo había visto de esa forma –

-Espero que te haya ayudado en algo Kagome – me sonrió.

-Sí, gracias Ayumi, me voy –

-Cuídate –

Y si Ayumi tenía razón, y algún día tendré algún tipo de relación con todos ellos, con Ayame, Sesshomaru…con…

-¡Auch! –

-Perdone… -

-No se preocupe, soy una torpe…-

-No te preocupes…la culpa fue de las dos – La miré, no lo creía.

-Sí… - Estaba atónita.

-Mucho gusto, soy Ayame ¿Y tú? –

-Kagome… -

-De verdad lo siento, estaba un poco despistada, de hecho…no tendría por que ir hacia allá…estoy retrocediendo – Sonreí.

-Entonces vamos juntas –

-Claro, será genial –

-¿Te ayudo? – la vi con muchas bolsas.

-Gracias…esto pesa mucho –

-¿Qué es?, perdona lo curiosa – me sonrojé.

-No te preocupes, son cosas de mi madre, se mudó hace poco, y dime Kagome ¿Qué haces? – Ella era muy agradable.

- Estudió…pero aún no voy a la universidad ¿y tú? –

-Estoy en primer año de Diseño Gráfico…me encanta eso – Nos quedamos un momento el silencio, hasta que ella lo rompió – Kagome, ¿Te gustaría ser mi amiga? –

La miré detenidamente…era extraño que una persona preguntara eso tan directamente y sin mas.

-Claro, me encantaría –

-Genial – Se veía muy complacida.

-Ayame, ¿Crees que todas las personas se conocen porque se les está predestinado su encuentro, o sólo por mera coincidencia? – Su sonrisa se hizo más grande.

-Creo que por algo las personas se conocen, por algún propósito que cumplir. Verás…hace unos meses, soñé que conocía a una persona, no sabía quién, ya que en mi sueño no distinguía si era hombre o mujer, pero me dejó una extraña sensación, algo así que necesitaba conocer a aquella persona en la realidad, y estaba segura de que esa sensación no desaparecería hasta que la o lo conociera, ¿Te confundí? –

-No, para nada, al contrario, me dejaste clara algunas cosas, pero ¿Conociste a esa persona? –

-Si, precisamente ahora y en este momento, se llama Kagome, y es mi amiga –

-¿Qué? –

-No siento lo mismo que antes, estoy mas relajada y segura de que tengo una misión que cumplir por ti o junto a ti – Sonreí…si éramos amigas, había que ser sincera.

-Ayame, soñé contigo…de verdad, en mi sueño eras tal y como te veo ahora…y creo, que tienes razón, por algún motivo nos conocimos –

-Si, bueno pero aquí nos separamos, mamá vive aquí, un gusto amiga…nos veremos y cumpliremos nuestra misión –

-Si, encantada –

-¡Ah!, Kagome…es posible que las personas que soñaste las conozcas de verdad…pero no siempre pueden ser de la misma forma que en tu sueño, hasta pronto –

Había sido muy bello conocer a Ayame, saber que de verdad existía y que además ella también debía conocerme. Tal vez es cierto que todas las personas se conocen por un propósito y que este sería mi caso.

Un sueño…desde mi nacimiento, todo aquello fue un sueño. Aún no podía asimilar que en un sueño pasaran tantas cosas…desde nacer, hasta estar a punto de ver nacer a dos niñas…eso era increíble.

Tal vez la vida me tendría preparada más sorpresas…algunas buenas y otras no tanto. Como la que acababa de ver, el hombre que conocía como Inuyasha y la mujer Kikyo…abrazados.

Me comportaba como una tonta, él no me conocía y me sentía traicionada.

-Tú… - dijo apuntándome. Yo retrocedí.

-¿Ella es? – Preguntó la mujer. Él asintió.

-Ven – me llamó, yo no hice caso, de hecho salí corriendo -¡hey! ¡Kagome cuidado! –

Diablos…en sueños y en la vida real me pasaba… malditos autos.

-¿Estás bien? – corrió hacia mí y me tomó en sus brazos…estaba muy adolorida.

-¿Cómo diablos sabes mi nombre? – Dije apenas en un susurro.

-Me dirás loco, pero lo soñé…soñé contigo, te llamas Kagome Higurachi e íbamos a tener dos bellas niñas – Esto era relamente extraño.

-Soñé lo mismo, pero me dejabas por Kikyo…y te llamas Inuyasha Taisho y… - me desmayé.

-Kagome, ¡Kagome! – Diablos…todo se oscureció nuevamente, sólo faltaba que todo fuera un sueño nuevamente.

Desperté en mi lugar predilecto...un maldito hospital, últimamente pasaba mucho tiempo en aquel maldito lugar, ¡Maldición!, estaba volviendo a maldecir…

-Hola, soy el Doctor Namura ¿Cómo te sientes? – me dijo aquel viejo hombre.

-Bien, sólo me duele un poco la cabeza –

-No te preocupes, ya te hemos hecho un chequeo y está todo en orden, nada de que preocuparse, pero si te recetaré unas pastillas para el dolor de cabeza, ya que en el examen, descubrimos que tus jaquecas son muy frecuentes, pero sólo por estrés – Yo asentí.

-¿Me puede dar el alta? –

-Si, yo creo que dentro de unas dos o tres horas, ahora descansa –

-Gracias – El hombre sonrió y se fue de la habitación.

-Hola – dijo aquel hombre entrando en el lugar.

-Tú… -

-Quiero que me respondas algo, ¿Por qué soñaste conmigo? – Se veía bastante frustrado.

-Cómo diablos quieres que sepa, no controlo mis sueños –

-Está bien, entiendo – suspiró – En mi sueño, eras mi alumna…-

-Eras mi maestro… ¿Cómo te llamas? – Me intrigaba aquello.

-Inuyasha Taisho –

-¿Edad? –

-17 –

-Si tienes 17 ¿Por qué en tu sueño eras mi maestro? – Eso era extraño.

-Simple, quiero estudiar Pedagogía en Literatura, quiero ser maestro –

-Entonces, de cierto modo, todo lo que soñamos, es cierto –

-No todo…cuando estabas a punto de desmayarte, me dijiste que yo te había dejado por Kikyo…técnicamente eso es imposible –

-¿Por qué? –

-Ella es Kikyo Taisho, mi hermana – Eso era…fantástico – Y aunque ella no lo fuera…yo jamás dejaría a una mujer tan hermosa cómo tú – Me sonrojé.

-No comprendo… ¿Serás que nuestro encuentro estaba predestinado? – últimamente estaba creyendo mucho en esas cosas.

-Tal vez…verás, una muchacha me dijo donde estudiabas…y me dijo que estuviera en esa calle hoy, donde tuviste el accidente. Dijo que conocería a "esa personas" –

-¿Quién? –

-Se llamaba Ayame y dijo que tenía una misión que cumplir – Ayame…todo era cierto, tenía una misión, y tal vez esa era, hacer que nos conociéramos.

-Todo es tan fantástico, que no dudo que sea sólo un sueño –

-No lo es... –

-¿Por qué estas tan seguro? –

-No lo sé…lo siento – él…era todo lo que deseaba – Kagome ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – Preguntó tímido.

-Claro… - Sonreímos.

Desde la cita nos volvimos inseparables, éramos cómo la naranja entera…cada uno era el alma gemela del otro. Era todo demasiado perfecto, pensé que todo llegaría a su fin pronto, ya que Inuyasha estaba extraño…me evitaba, igual que en el sueño.

-Kagome…estos días te he estado evitando mucho, lo sé – Dijo sentado, estábamos en su apartamento.

-¿Por qué? –

-Porque estaba viendo la forma de preguntarte algo…y me daba miedo – Miraba al suelo en todo momento.

-Vamos…confía en mí – Sonrió.

-¿Quieres ser mi novia? – Que día más glorioso.

-Que pregunta tan tonta…sabes la respuesta, es obvio que si… - lo abracé y nos besamos. Nos besamos hasta que nuestras respiraciones se hicieron tan intensas que pedían a gritos un descanso.

No miramos, no hacía falta decir algo, nos conocíamos bastante bien cómo para saber que era lo que deseaba el otro. Nos deseábamos…

Comenzamos a besarnos cómo si aquello fuera lo último que hiciéramos. Inuyasha subió mi blusa y acarició mi espalda, yo no me quedé atrás y le saqué la camisa.

Lentamente sacó mi sujetador y acarició mis pechos con devoción…yo comencé a bajarle los pantalones. Inuyasha terminó mi labor y me tomó en brazos para caminar hasta su habitación. Me recostó y quedó sobre mí. Retiró mi falda y mis bragas de una sola vez y se sacó los bóxer. Acarició mis piernas y mi entrepierna, de pronto sentí un intruso…sus dedos en mi intimidad entraba y salían produciendo gemidos. Todo esto era verdad…no como aquella vez en el sueño, sino realidad.

Sacó sus dedos produciendo que yo protestara y bajó su cabeza…¿Iba a hacer lo que yo creía?...si, besó mi intimidad, acariciaba con su lengua, besaba y mordía. Me estaba volviendo loca. Me senté en la cama, ya no aguantaba más e hice que él quedara debajo de mí, yo sería quién le daría placer ahora.

Con mis labios comencé a lamer toda su virilidad…subía y bajaba, lo metía y lo sacaba de mi boca. Ahora él se estaba volviendo loco. Tomó mis pechos con fuerza…los apretaba, pero no me dolía, al contrario sólo producía más placer.

-Kag…no…no aguanto… - dijo apenas.

-¿Crees que…yo si? – dije en su mismo estado.

Me puso nuevamente a su merced y dirigió su miembro hasta mi entrada, me preparé para que me penetrara, pero no pasó nada. Abrí mis ojos y me encontré con mirada arrogante. Sonrió y me acarició con su miembro…me rozaba, pero no me penetraba, era un maldito. Hasta que yo acerqué mi cuerpo y obligué a que pasara. Sonrió con satisfacción…pero para mi no lo fue mucho…ya que me dolió.

Inuyasha acarició mi rostro…

-Tranquila…esto es lo más hermoso que me ha pasado, hacerle el amor a la mujer que más amo –

Me aferré a él, hasta que mi cuerpo se acostumbró al de él y comenzamos y vaivén, cada vez era más delicioso y sentía que me volvería una adicta a él.

Inuyasha gemía al mismo tiempo que yo o hacía…me besaba y acariciaba por donde se le ocurría. Sentía que juntos llegaríamos al final…todo era exquisito.

-Kag…sabes que puede pasar si no salgo ahora… ¿Qué dices? –

-No salgas…si es necesario que se cree una vida…se creará, no somos quienes para impedirlo – Sonrió y siguió dentro de mi dada vez más fuerte, entraba y salía con más fuerza.

Hasta que se terminó…sentí aquel líquido recorrerme…

-Eres lo máximo Kagome…te amo – dijo acomodándose en la cama y abrazándome para darme mayor comodidad.

-Te amo Inu – No salió dentro de mí y no quedamos dormidos con una sonrisa en nuestros rostros.

No quedé embarazada…sólo feliz de tener a Inuyasha conmigo.

Y así pasaron seis años…cuatro hermosos años junto Inuyasha, el verdadero amor de mi vida.

Yo me titulé de Cardióloga e Inuyasha de Profesor…y en modo de celebración juntos fuimos a cenar.

-Kagome, aprovechando esta cena…el motivo y tu bellaza, quiero preguntarte algo muy importante –

-¿Qué pasa? –

-¿Quieres ser mi esposa? – Eso me tomó desprevenida.

-Si, claro si…si si si si si si si si si – Lo abracé y besé, me puso el anillo y nuestro compromiso fue oficial. Nos casaríamos.

Diez años pasaron…casados y enamorados como si fuera el primer día, con dos hijas, gemelas como en nuestros sueños. Todo era como un sueño. Nos amábamos y sabíamos que eso no iba a cambiar aunque fuera el fin del mundo.

-Kagome… ¿Vamos al cine?, dejaremos a las niñas con Sango y Miroku, para que jueguen con Ían y Kioshi –

-Claro…-

-Bien…iré a decirles –

-Inu… ¿Puedo preguntar algo? –

-Si –

-¿Piensas que nuestro romance estaba predicho? –

-Tal vez sí…pero era cosa de nosotros si manteníamos vivo el amor o no - Dijo besando mi frente.

-Tienes razón, eres muy sabio…bueno después de todo eres mi maestro –

_**FIN**_

O0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o000ooo0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o00o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

Jojojo xD!! Ahí está el último capi, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Las desepcioné?...si lo hice, Gomen! Pero después de todo se quedaron juntos Kagome e Inuyasha. Le puse algo de Lemon, ya que hace varios capis que no habia.

Buenos chicas, como siempre les doy las gracias a todas!! Ahora estoy escribiendo, pero se me cayó la conexión, y creo que tendré que publicar en un caber jejejej, y lamento no responderles a todas…dije que lo haría pero no me sé los nombres de todas…pero cada una de ustedes sabe que les agradezco en el alma que le dieran una oportunidad a mi fic, y más que haya alcanzado creo los 100 reviews!! MUCHAS GRACIAS CHICAS! Son las mejores, creo que una persona que ama escribir no puede seguir sin el apoyo de ustedes. Muchas gracias! Lo vuelvo a repetir. Pronto nos veremos en orto fic que publicaré, no ahora pero pronto. Y espero contar con ustedes!!! Nos veremos…y si no les gusto el final me dice para saber que cosas debo omitir en un futuro fic!!!

SALUDOS Y BESOS!!!!!

Nos veremos por el maravilloso mundo del fanfic!

**A l i c e R y u s a k i**


End file.
